The Moon Kingdom
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Here is a story told to Princess Serenity as to why her love for Prince Endymion can never be. Come and hear the Queen's story of how the Moon Kingdom was created and how the war started between the earth and the moon. Rate M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wonder how the Moon Kingdom came to be? Or wonder why the Earth and the Moon are at war? And why Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion love is forbidden by both worlds. Read and find out the answers. Reviews are welcomed good or bad. I do not own Sailor Moon only the story and plot.

Thank you, Silverstarlet.

**Chapter 1**

"Your Majesty, it is time to call in Princess Serenity," Luna meowed, walking up to the Queen.

"Must we, it's been so long since the story has been told," Queen Serenity said sitting on her thrown.

Luna looked around the thrown room admiring it marble floor and gold pillars. Sighing heavily she took in the Queen of the Moon. Her silver hair held high by two buns while the rest trailed down her back. Her royal white gown with golden fringes around the middle hugged the Queen's body showering a young woman's curves despite her age.

"Your Majesty," Luna tried again. "She has been caught sneaking to earth to see him. If you do not tell the Princess the story then our world might be lost and the past will repeat itself once again."

Tears glistened in the Queens silver eyes wishing she did not have to break her daughter's heart, but there was no choice. Queen Serenity had found out that Princess Serenity has fallen in love with a human from earth and to top it off he was the Prince of Earth. It was either break Princess Serenity's heart or the Moon destruction and Queen Serenity wished for neither.

"I guess I have no choice, bring her to me," Queen Serenity cried as she allowed the tears to escape her eyes.

"Right away," Luna said bowing her head before taking off from the thrown room to find the princess.

Princess Serenity sat in the garden picking flowers of every color, but her mind was not on the flowers, no her mind was on a young man from earth. Color painted her pale cheeks a nice pink as she remembered his ebony hair and how soft it was when her fingers became intertwine within his locks when he had kissed her for the first time. His kissable red lips touching hers with so much passion and love that it was hard for her to pull away, but they had to. Time was not on their side and Princess Serenity had to be back on the moon before the sun reached high noon on earth.

"Princess Serenity," Luna said shattering the Princess Serenity's nice daydream about her Prince.

"Yes Luna," Princess Serenity turned to her mother's cat advisor.

"Your mother the Queen wishes to speak to you in the thrown room," Luna informed the princess licking her black paw.

"The thrown room, well this must be important," Princess Serenity stated standing up.

Serenity wiped the garden dirt off her white gown and frown as she saw small brown smudges along her waist.

"Do I have time to change?" Princess Serenity asked trying her best to wipe off the dirt.

"No, you do not have time to change, you must come as you are it is very important," Luna chided turning on her paws to escort Princess Serenity to the thrown room.

Serenity frowned and held her back firm as she followed the cat down the hall of gold and into the thrown room. Serenity saw her mother's red eyes and frown; she felt something in the pit of her stomach that she was not going to like her mother's words.

Queen Serenity looked down at her daughter and tried to give her a happy smile but it came out sad. Queen Serenity noticed that Princess Serenity had dirt of her pure white gown and that her two buns much like the Queen's own hairstyle had flowers woven in them. With all the clues Queen Serenity knew the princess must have been in the garden. Straightening her back she held Serenity cornflower eyes within her silver ones.

"Serenity, I have heard that you have snuck off to earth to see the Prince," Queen Serenity stated.

Princess Serenity gasped not knowing how her mother had found out about her escape to the earth, she had told no one of her going. Feeling ashamed by the disappointed look in her mothers eyes Princess Serenity turned away.

"I know that you love him, but it is a love that can not be, it is for your own good," Queen Serenity pleaded hoping that Princess Serenity would take her words to heart.

"I know he is earthling, but mother I love him and only him. He is my soul-mate and I will not leave his side. I will be eighteen in two months and it is my wish to go to earth to stay," Princess Serenity confessed.

"You're willing to give up your thrown and people for this man," Queen Serenity hissed her eyes turning a cold gray at her words.

"Yes," Princess Serenity whispered, scuffing her white slippers on the marble floor.

"Serenity I love you, but you have to know the reason why your union can never be," Queen Serenity said trying to calm down.

"Why? Why can't I marry him, it makes no sense. We are at peace with every other planet in this system and beyond and others have married with different planet backgrounds so why's it so hard for me to be with him?" Princess Serenity asked her voice high; tears cascaded down her cheeks turning them red.

"Calm down Serenity and I will tell you, sit by me, it is along story," Queen Serenity cooed trying to calm her daughter down.

Princess Serenity walked towards the Queen and took a seat on the dais at the Queen's feet. Placing her hand on Princess Serenity hair she plucked out a small Bluebud and brought it to her nose smelling the sweet flower.

"Serenity did you ever wonder how the Moon came to be and why we do not get along with earth?" Queen Serenity asked softly.

"No, I figured that we have always existed," Princess Serenity sniffled, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Luna you may leave," Queen Serenity said noticing for the first time since Princess Serenity arrival that Luna was still in the thrown room watching the scene.

"Yes my Queen, call if you need me," Luna black furry head bowed again before leaving the thrown room making sure the door was closed.

"Lunarians may have long lives but we are not immortal, but we did not come from the moon soil but that of the earth. I am going to tell you a story of love and betrayal and how the moon became a home to a whole civilization and how Lunarians came to be, if you will listen without interrupting I will tell you my grandmothers tale," Queen Serenity started.

Princess Serenity stared in shock by her mother's words and nodded her head to continue even though she had many question milling through her mind she reframed from asking them.

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and started her story. "It all began a long time ago…"

Here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter with be up shortly. I will post a new chapter once or twice a week. Smile; can't wait to hear from you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Begins

Hey people I am back with Chapter 2. My mind kept playing the story in my head and if I did not get it down I might go gaga, I might already be there. Smile. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Chapter 2: The story begins. **

Helios was riding his chariot across the sky bringing the morning dawn. Light spilled through a small wooden room with only one wooden bed and one window to the right. Serenity laid there with her eyes open staring at the ceiling wishing she could go back to sleep, but she knew it was useless. Soon High Priestess Alexis would ring the morning bells so they may break their fast. Yawning Serenity stretched her slim arms in the air while sitting up to start the day. As ritual Serenity would wash her hands and face with fresh water from a basin on the floor next to her bed that she had gotten the night before she turned in. Next was to use the latrine then dressing in a simple silver gown that passed her feet collected dirt from the floor. Combing her long blonde hair to get the tangles out she let it flow over her shoulders, the bottom of her hair touching the floor slightly. As the sun started to move indicating that an hour has passed Serenity heard the chimes sing in her ears. Checking herself over, making sure she was clean and tidy she left her small room to join the other Priestesses in training in the main eating hall. Serenity walked down the plain wooden hallway and out the only door to the building, other priestesses joined her on the walk to the main building their gowns clean and hair tidy as they walked bare footed, the grass tickling their feet as they shuffled into the main building. High Priestess Alexis stood behind her chair at the head of the long oak table. Her black hair falling in curls to her shoulders, she wore a pure white gown that shone like the moon throughout the room calling attention to her womanly curves and small breasts. Only High Priestesses were allowed to wear white and it was Serenity's dream to one day wear the white dress and become a High Priestess of Selene instead of a Priestess in training. There were only three other women who wore the white gowns. Helen to Alexis right; Maya and Zoe to her left. Serenity and the rest of the girls stood behind their chairs, waiting for High Priestess Alexis to take her seat. All eyes watched Alexis, her slim white arm stretched out as her dainty fingers grabbed the back of her chair pulling it out, stepping to the side Alexis sat; smoothing any creases from her white dress. Helen was next to be seated then Maya and Zoe. Once Zoe was conformable in her seat, Serenity and the rest of the girls slowly took their seats, waiting for their meal to be served. Two young girls no older than eight years old wearing homespun brown gowns came in from a side door with trays of food as they started to serve first the High Priestesses and then the others. Once the last dish was set on the table the girls ran off, out the same door they had entered. Serenity smiled remembering when she was one of those girls running through the doors to serve the Priestesses. Serenity remembered one time when she was no older than seven and it was her first day as a server and upon entering the hall with a tray of plates filled with hot food and cold fruit. As she made her way to serve High Priestess Alexis, Serenity's feet fumbled over the rustic brown gown she wore and spilled the entire tray all over High Priestess Alexis. Food flew through the air hitting Priestesses in training and the other three High Priestesses as well. Their gowns and hair filled with food and colorful stains. Serenity was reprimand with a five lashes with the whip and she had to wash all the gowns until there were no more stains. Serenity suppressed a giggle from escaping her pink lips as the memory faded from her mind.

"You may eat," High Priestess Alexis said, dipping her spoon into her oats. The others followed suit.

After eating the two girls came back to gather up the dishes on the table while the Priestesses in training and the High Priestesses went outside to kneel in the grass in front of an effigy of the Goddess Selene. The sun rose high in the sky as early morning turn to late morning and its strong rays making Serenity break out in sweat upon her brow. She bowed her head to the ground as did the other girls before lifting their eyes to High Priestess Alexis.

"Let us pray," High Priestess Alexis said; her voice like chimes on the wind.

With bowed heads and hands pressed together at the breast the High Priestess spoke the words of prayer.

"Goddess Selene, hear our prayers; we pray for the men who fight the ongoing war that have ravages our lands and we pray that one day the kingdoms will unite as one so we may live in peace and put the hard times in the past. Goddess Selene please protect your children as we go forth about our humble duties, Praise be Selene," High Priestess Alexis said ending the prayer.

"Praise be Selene," they chanted as one.

"Ladies go about your chores for the day, but I need to see Serenity, Ella and Mina in my chamber in ten minutes," High Priestess Alexis said, dismissing the girls.

Serenity shakily stood, butterflies erupted in her stomach and she tried to swallow the dryness in her mouth, but it was no use the uneasy feeling would not go away. _Why would High Priestess Alexis call me to her chamber, _thought Serenity as she found herself wondering about the field with no real destination in mind. Serenity spotted Ella and Mina talking far off and decided to join them.

"Ella, Mina, Many greetings," Serenity said, bowing her head in respect.

Ella and Mina gave her the same respect. Ella red hair was held tightly by braids down her back and her green eyes held the same nervousness as Serenity's blue ones.

"Do you know why High Priestess Alexis has called upon us?" Serenity asked, studying Mina dirty blonde hair held high by a red bow and ocean blue eyes. Her silver gown hung heavy on her hiding any figure that she might posses.

"We think it's about becoming High Priestesses," Mina gushed nervously.

"But we have not gone through our trials," Serenity protested.

"True, maybe it is about that, we are almost of age to give ourselves to the goddess. I will be sixteen in a month," Ella declared.

"Three months for me," Mina added.

"The new moon six months from now, so I do not think it's about that," Serenity stated, trying to think this through.

"We will never know waiting here, let's go to High Priestess Alexis chamber before we are late," Ella said, smoothing her silver gown showing off her around breast and slim waist.

We headed to the far left to a small little house that housed the High Priestesses when they are not doing their duties and Serenity was the first to knock on the door. High Priestess Zoe answered the door.

"Many greetings Priestesses in training, how may I help you," Zoe said, bowing her head.

"Many greetings High Priestess Zoe, we were summon by High Priestess Alexis," Mina stammered nervously. The three of them bowed their heads in respect.

"Yes, one at a time, Mina will you follow me," High Priestess Zoe said, stepping aside.

Mina looked to Ella and Serenity and Serenity could see the fear in her blue eyes, making them a bit darker before she walked into the room leaving Serenity and Ella to wait in the hot sun until it was their turn. Mina came out when the sun reached mid day and she was smiling her white teeth showing. She scurried off without speaking to Serenity and Ella then it was Ella turn to follow High Priestess Zoe, leaving Serenity alone to sweat in the heat. Her gown now stuck to her body as trickles of sweat fell down her back making her silver dress appear darker. Lunch had passed and Serenity stomach growled with need of food. Hopping from one foot to the other Serenity wondered when it would be her turn, finally when the sun was more than half way across the sky did Ella exit the house, she too was smiling as she walked passed Serenity.

"Come with me Serenity," High Priestess Zoe said allowing her to enter the cool house.

That's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. There will be more to come, please keep reading as thing will progress into more interesting situations. All reviews are welcome and don't forget to smile


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

Hey all back with Chapter 3. I just couldn't wait to write the next scene. It's been running through my mind since I started this story and I hope it is well enjoyed by all. Smile. Enjoy the next Chapter and don't forget to review.

**Chapter 3: The Journey.**

Serenity followed High Priestess Zoe pass the sleeping rooms and down the hall to High Priestess Alexis personal chamber. High Priestess Zoe knocked on the door until she heard a voice allowing them entrance.

"Leave us, High Priestess Zoe," High Priestess Alexis said, once they entered the chamber.

Zoe bowed retreating out the door.

"Many greetings, High Priestess Alexis," Serenity bowed her head.

"Many greeting, Serenity," High Priestess Alexis said. "I have news for you."

Serenity waited with bated breath as a new wave of nervousness washed over her petite form.

High Priestess Alexis sat on a small cot on the floor her feet cushioning her bottom. The room was filled with parchments of all kinds and a quill sat in an ink bottle while a clean piece of paper laid on the floor before the High Priestess, other then papers the room was bare, only one window decorated the room allowing the sun light in.

"Do you remember how you came to me?" High Priestess Alexis started, her chocolate eyes hard.

"You found me in a field when I was five, I lost my parents to a house fire," Serenity stated, wondering why the High Priestess was bringing up her past.

"Yes, and now look at you almost grown, soon to take the trials to become a High Priestess yourself. We are a lonely group of women in a world of men and it takes a lot of discipline to become a High Priestess," High Priestess Alexis said.

"I have the discipline," Serenity explained.

"We'll see. I have a quest for you. I need you to take this letter along with Mina and Ella to King Damon of Thessaloniki," High Priestess Alexis said, handing her a parchment with a wax seal of two crescent moons.

Serenity's mouth hung open in shock, to walk to Thessaloniki was a month journey from here and with the war raging on it was near impossible not be to caught.

"But High Priestess, it is too dangerous for me to travel so far," Serenity cried, shocked.

"King Damon has offered us protection from Queen Metalia, we are but humble women with no line of defense and they grow near to us and I fear for my girls, not many people worship the Goddess Selene anymore and we are no longer safe, I have chosen you, Mina and Ella for this journey and I know that you will succeed," High Priestess Alexis stated, standing up from a small cot that she was sitting on, approaching Serenity.

"What about King Daniel, we are living off of his land," Serenity tried again.

"King Daniel can not help us; he has other matters to attend to. I would not have sent three Priestesses in training if I didn't have faith in them. Now go and pack," High Priestess Alexis said, ending the conversation.

Serenity wanted to protest again but with the hard look on High Priestess Alexis face she swallowed the protest back down her throat. With unshed tears Serenity left the chamber.

"Do you think it's wise to send Priestesses in training?" High Priestess Zoe asked, stepping into the room after Serenity has left. Her blonde hair cut short at the nape of her neck, blue eyes staring curiously.

"King Damon has giving his word to protect us as long as we give him a bride; I could not send a High Priestess since we have already giving our vows to the Goddess Selene and you know death is the only one who can take our maiden head," High Priestess Alexis explained. "The letter states that he has to choose between the three girls I sent to him and when he chooses one of them, he will send a small army to defend us when the war comes our way. I am doing this for the good of the Priestess hood. Now leave," High Priestess Alexis demanded, ending the conversation.

High Priestess Zoe bowed her head leaving the High Priestess Alexis alone in her chamber.

Serenity with a heavy heart slowly went back to her meek room and gathering together her three silver dresses that she owned and a black cloak she'd used in the winter to keep warm. Neatly folding the gowns in a brown sack along with the sealed parchment. With tears staining her pale cheeks red, she took one last look at her room before heading to the main hall.

"It's only a month or two, I will be back before my birthday and I can still take the trials for High Priestess," Serenity said to herself, trying to convince herself that everything will be all right and that she will return to the Priestesses.

Serenity met up with Ella and Mina in the main hall, bags slung over their back's and cloaks covering they're silver gowns.

"Can you believe that High Priestess Alexis trusts us to deliver this important message," Mina gushed, happy about traveling.

Ella showed the same excitement as Mina; Serenity sighed again wishing she could go back to her room.

"Aren't you guys worried about bandits and ruffians? Or what about the soldiers from the next Kingdom, we could be killed on this journey," Serenity said, voicing her worries.

"Not to worry, the Goddess Selene will watch over us," Ella said, confidently.

"I hope so," Serenity mumbled biting her lower lip in habit. "But you guys, we have to travel through Volos to get to Thessaloniki."

Ella and Mina shivered at the thought. Serenity knew that she was right; traveling through Volos was dangerous territory to cross. Volos had the largest Military winning new lands everyday. They followed under Queen Metalia command. King Ramos died mysteriously six years ago leaving a young Queen Metalia his new bride of three months behind. Instead of the King's cousin or heir to take the thrown Queen Metalia took over and had the citizens of Volos eating out of the palm of her hand. Before Queen Metalia all the kingdoms lived in peace, after Queen Metalia war broke out. Queen Metalia started to take land outside of Volos raging the other Kingdoms to act. It was her who started the five year war, now all the kingdoms are fighting over the lands so whoever wins will be crowned as Ruler of Earth and Queen Metalia is making sure it is her.

Two small girls ran out of the side door and Serenity noticed that these were the same girls from this morning. Serenity smiled as the girls bow their head then passing them two bags filled to the brim with food and other necessities.

"This should last on the journey there but you will have to re-fill your food supply before you return," The little girl with strawberry blonde hair said.

"Many greeting and thanks," Serenity said, with a small bow.

The girls giggled as they rushed off.

"This is going to be great, we will get to see the world beyond this small patch of land," Ella smiled.

"Then let us see how far we get before dark," Serenity chided.

With black cloaks covering their bodies and small hoods hiding their hair they step out of the hall and headed west to King Damon of Thessaloniki, not knowing what awaits them.

By twilight the girls found themselves in a field of tall grass, no buildings or roads caught their eyes. They were on the outskirts of Pherai and Serenity felt homesick. Serenity flopped on the ground the grass stabbed her back but was squished them under her weight.

"I am tired," Serenity whined.

"Me too, we should start a fire before it becomes true night," Ella stated.

"With what wood, there are no trees here, only grass," Mina said, looking around at the endless view of the grassland.

"True, grass with burn but it will die quickly and I do not think this land could hold our fire lest we scorch the land," Serenity explained, from the grass.

"Than it is going to be a cold night, we should set camp, have a cold meal and be up at first light," Ella stated.

The first of the Moon's rays started to come out to play which made Mina, Ella and Serenity bowed their heads to give homage to the Goddess Selene. Serenity heart warmed as the moon's rays touched her golden hair turning it silver as if acknowledging her. Silent prayers of thanks were whispered from their lips before setting up their beds for the night.

After a cold meal of bread, apples and a little bit of water from their water bag, the girls snuggled under a brown blanket they found in one of the bags the young girls have given them. Serenity too tired to think closed her eyes and dreamed.

The moon bathed the girls in a protective glow as a figure in white crossed the grasslands and watched the girls slumber, a smile appearing on her ivory face, a crescent moon glowed on her forehead as rivers of moon light hair fell down her back and across the ground ending two feet away from the Goddess. She wore a pure white dress that clung to her body, showing off a small waist and sturdy hips.

"Serenity," The Goddess whispered.

Serenity hearing a voice calling her name, she stirred from her sleep. Opening her blue eyes she gasped when she saw the figure before her. Serenity quickly jumped from her grass bed and knelt before the goddess.

"Goddess Selene I am honored by your visit," Serenity choked out in wonder.

"If only I have come on better terms my daughter. There are many trials ahead for you and your companions and I fear for you. I have in-listed my family to assist you on your journey in anyway they can. Please be safe and returned to me," Goddess Selene cried small tears dripping from her eyes as her body started to fade into the moon light until she was gone.

Serenity stared in shock at her warning. She knew something bad was going to befall them on their trip but she did not know what, and with the Goddess warning she wanted to turn back and go home but something stopped her from waking the others and head back home. Serenity laid back down, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep as the memory of her encounter with the Goddess faded from her mind.

That's Chapter 3 for now, there is some Shakespeare in this chapter if you don't get it look at Romeo and Juliet. It will get more interesting as time go's on, there will be many surprises on the way, just stay tune and keep reading and review please! Tell me what you're thinking and see if you can guess what I am going to do next… Smiles.


	4. Chapter 4: Aphrodite

Me again with another chapter, enjoy and review. Smile

**Chapter 4: ****Aphrodite**

Serenity yawned as Helios started to make his morning debut as the sun peaked over the ridge. Serenity opened her cornflower eyes to see that she was the first to rise. Ella and Mina still slept peacefully on their grass beds. Stretching and rubbing the soreness from her back she tried to recall last night's dream but for some reason she could not which was rather strange, the only thing she could remember was that of an outline of a person standing over her while she slept. Shaking that ridiculous thought out of her head Serenity grabbed the bag of food and started to prepare a cold breakfast of grapes and apples. Mina awoke a short while later with a panic look in her eyes.

"What is it Mina," Serenity asked, worried.

"I need to relieve myself and there are no latrine's," Mina whispered softly, her ivory cheeks colored pink from embarrassment.

Serenity laughed loud and hard making Mina pink cheeks turn red, all this worrying over a lost latrine. Tears gathered at Serenity eyes from laughing so hard and her belly started to ache.

"Mina use the grass, go off far enough if you want some privacy and squat to relieve yourself," Serenity said, trying not to laugh anew. Merriment danced within her eyes.

"You mean out there," Mina breathed, pointing to the grass, her face stricken with horror.

"Yes, now go. We will be here when you come back," Serenity said, stifling another laugh at Mina's expense.

It took Mina about a minute or two to wander off in the tall grass. Mina did not travel far as her red bow can be seen from camp. Serenity's laugh woke Ella; she too smiled at Mina discomfort.

"What are we having for breaking our fast," Ella asked, sitting up.

Serenity passed her a handful of grapes and another apple. Ella stared down at her food as her stomach growled.

"That's it?" Ella asked, shocked.

"Yes, the girls have packed well but we are on our own with no money and only the food and clothes in our packs, if we are going to survive this journey we need to preserve our food for as long as possible just incase it takes us more than a month to get to Thessaloniki," Serenity explained, popping a grape in her mouth.

Ella nodded her head in agreement. "Do we have a map?" Ella asked, biting into her apple.

Mina came back to camp flushed and somewhat bewildered.

"I'd rather use a latrine," Mina mumbled.

"Get use to it because we are not going to see another latrine for a while," Ella laughed.

Mina said nothing more, grabbing her share of the food Serenity dished out and started to eat.

They left the camp within an hour of waking so they could get ahead start on their journey. Hours passed as the sun scorched they're pale skins red. Sweat pour from Serenity and her dress stuck to her as well as the other girls. Blowing out a breath Serenity was relieved to be out of the tall grass and to finally see a dirt road.

"We can travel the road from here on out," Serenity said stopping alongside the road. She pulled one of the bags from her back and squatted down searching for something in the bag. The girls looked on wondering what she was looking for. Serenity eyes brighten when her hand came out grasping an old parchment. When Serenity unrolled the parchment Mina and Ella were overjoyed to see that it was a map. Closing the bag Serenity placed it back over her shoulder while looking at the map.

"We are here, there is a small town a half days walk from here, maybe we can rest there for the night," Serenity explained, showing the girls the town on the map.

"A nice warm bed would be nice," Mina gushed.

"It might not be that easy, they might not follow the order of hostility with the war going on," Serenity stated.

Mina smiled disappeared into a frown at Serenity's words. With a flip of her hair Mina started down the dirt road. Serenity looked at Ella and Ella glanced at Serenity suppressing a giggle.

"I don't think she wanted to hear that," Ella said softly, following behind Mina.

Serenity sighed following behind Mina and Ella, hoping that a nice wind would pick up to cool her heated skin.

Mid afternoon hit and there still was no breeze to cool the girls down and they had to stop twice to drink from their water bags. The heat wavered before Serenity's eyes but she knew they must keep walking. The road laid barren, no travelers passed by which cause Serenity to worry. She knew that traders would travel the summer to sell their wares before winter and she smiled when traders came to the temple to offer their goods to the goddess and her servants, but last year they did not come and it was a harsh winter for them.

"Doesn't seem odd that there are no traders running the road?" Serenity asked, voicing her worry.

"It is most likely that they are now soldiers in the war fighting for their King," Ella guessed.

"Most likely, but it seems unnatural not to see any signs of life," Serenity shivered despite the hot sun.

On they walked in the blistering heat, Serenity's bare feet began to blister and bleed stumbling a few steps before she fell to her knees.

"Let's rest for a bit and have something to eat," Serenity huffed, drawing Ella and Mina attention.

"I agree, my feet are worst for wear," Mina whined, flopping down on her butt showing Serenity her blooded feet.

"I wish we had something to wear on our feet's like sandals or shoes," Mina said.

"Maybe in town we might find some, we are not used to travel and had no need for footwear, but I think when we stop next we should get some sandals," Ella stated, sitting by Mina.

Taking the packs off, Serenity moaned in pleasure of being relieved of the weight. Taking the food bag she brought out a loaf of bread and hard cheese, sharing it with Mina and Ella. Washing the bread down with a little water Serenity noticed someone walking in the distance.

"Girls there is someone on the road coming our way," Serenity announced, spitting out some of her water.

Mina and Ella both turned to the road seeing that Serenity was right, there was a person coming towards them. Serenity jumped onto her feet and quickly packed everything away, hauling the packs back onto her back as she stepped on the road with Ella and Mina following close behind. Serenity could see that this person was female due to the long fire red hair trailing down her back and shapely legs taking long strides. Serenity gasped in shock as the woman neared and her cheeks redden as she quickly averted her eyes. The woman was wearing a yellow toga that stop at mid-thigh its strap covering only her left breast while her right perky breast was exposed. Sandals graced her feet and laces snaked up and around her legs. Serenity heard Mina and Ella gasped at the sight as well and before they could start walking on their own again the woman was upon them.

"Lovely meeting," The woman said ,bowing her head.

Serenity turned back to the woman soft voice and bowed her head. "Many greeting," Serenity stuttered out.

"What have we here, moonlings on the road, who would have thought it so," The woman laugh, her voice heavenly.

"May we ask who you are?" Mina was the first one to speak.

"My name is Venus and I am High Priestess of Aphrodite and you are?" Venus announced, bowing at the waist her golden skin clashing with the yellow of her toga.

"My name is Serenity and this is Ella and Mina, we are priestesses in training of the Goddess Selene," Serenity introduced them, pointing to her companions.

"Nice to meet a follower of Selene, but moonlings never travel far from home. What are you doing out here?" Venus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are traveling to Thessaloniki to deliver a letter to the King," Mina explained.

"I see, come with me to Aphrodite's temple for guidance. And I grant you hospitality for the night so you may rest in comfort," Venus said, her smile encouraging.

"We accept your hospitality," Mina gushed before consulting with Serenity or Ella.

Seeing no other option and wanting to get out of the heat they followed Venus down the long stretch of road.

Within an hour they arrived at a small village. Men and woman walked the streets in similar togas, but the men's togas had no top and went bare chest.

Venus led them passed many small houses with narrow streets, the people on the streets all stopped and bowed when Venus passed by and Serenity made sure to bow back in respect. Venus took them up a small hill and at the top stood a temple made out of marble with an effigy of the love goddess Aphrodite standing off to the right. Serenity knelt before the effigy in respect knowing that Aphrodite and Selene were very close to one another.

When Serenity stood Venus stepped in her path catching her eyes. Memorize Serenity could not look away falling into the green grass of her eyes; suddenly Venus smiled and put her hands on Serenity's shoulders.

"You are a true priestess of Selene, never forget that," Venus said before walking to Ella, doing the same thing.

Ella blushed at the attention she was receiving but Serenity knew how intimidating those eyes could be. When Venus pulled her eyes away there was a frown upon her lovely face and she walked away without a word confusing Ella. Next was Mina and she sighed when she caught the grassy green eyes of Venus. Serenity could swear that Mina sky blue eyes held a far away look as Mina leaned closer to Venus.

"Child I have to say you are not a child of Selene," Venus stated, snapping Mina out of her trance.

"Yes I am. I been with Selene since I was ten and I will become a High Priestess someday," Mina defended herself.

"Yes, I agree with you, you will be a High Priestess some day, but not of Selene, I see in your eyes that you will be a priestess of Aphrodite. I can see the way you blush when you looked into my eyes, I can feel your desire for me as you leaned closer to me. You belong here," Venus smiled patting Mina blonde hair. "You have greatness within you and Aphrodite has lay claim on you since birth, her hands are all over you, I can sense it."

Well that is it for Chapter 4. Read and enjoy and don't forget to review. Smiles


	5. Chapter 5: Queen Metalia

Here is another chapter, hope you like it, enjoy, I don't own sailor moon and this is rated M for mature so the warning is out there. Thanks all Smiles.

**Chapter 5: Queen Metalia**

Raven hair fell in layers over a beautiful woman in ebony, her white flawless skin shone like the moon in a sea of black. Queen Metalia walked towards the window staring down at her subjects. She smiled as she saw children in rags begging in the streets, dirt covering their little faces. Men and women bustle by in tight black one piece suit uniform with high collars that choked the neck while the tight cloth clung to the body showing off every sharp curve. High black boots walk stiffly on the ground. Queen Metalia smiled at her army. Everyone in Volos from the age of twelve was in her army marching out to win her more lands and soon the world.

"My Queen," A husky voice said from behind her.

Queen Metalia turned to a man in the same black uniform as her people but the only different was he wore a white cape signaling that he was her Captain of the guards.

"What do you have for me Captain?" Queen Metalia purred.

"We have taken over King Arron Kingdom and now we head for Pheria. King Daniel has set up his defense along the southern and northern boarder leaving the hills empty," Captain Seth announce, his back straight and heels tight together as his right hand pounded three times on his chest in salute. "Are spy's have done well your Majesty."

"How many men has he station there?" Queen Metalia asked, going over to the map that hung across the right wall of the thrown room. Many red pins picked off the lands that Queen Metalia has conquered over the last five years and the green pins marked the lands still not conquered by her. Taking a red pin she stabbed the map over King Arron Kingdom letting the green pin fall to the floor. _Only three more Kingdoms to go_, Queen Metalia thought. Her harsh voice raised in a wicked laugh as it bounced off the walls making her Captain cringe.

"He has Ten thousand men stationed along those boarders," Captain Seth informed.

"How long do you think until King Daniel will be under my thumb?" Queen Metalia asked, her red eyes turning to face Captain Seth.

"A month if not more," Captain Seth informed her.

Anger flashed in her red eyes as she stormed over to Captain Seth, her sharp red finger nail slicing into his bottom lip causing him pain. He allowed the blood to drip down his chin and onto his black uniform never moving, keeping his chocolate brown eyes on his Queen.

"I want him dead and his lands secured before the end of the month, Captain," Queen Metalia hissed.

"My Queen that can't be done unless we go through the hills; my lady it is holy ground, the Priestesses of Selene reside there. We can not go against a Goddess," Captain Seth pointed out.

Queen Metalia stared at her Captain's dyed black hair and tan skin in thought. Placing her finger into her mouth she sucked on the blood still thinking of what to be done. A cruel smile crossed her red lips as the coppery taste slid down her throat.

"Go through the hills and destroy Selene sanctuary, kill all the priestesses," Queen Metalia ordered.

"But my Queen we should not mess with a goddess, she could rain havoc on our troops," Captain Seth pleaded, fear entering his eyes.

"Don't worry about Selene, she won't dare go against me," Queen Metalia assured her Captain. "Go through the hills, that is an order Captain, I expect to have the hills within two weeks understood," Queen Metalia hissed. "Now get out of here!"

Three pounds on the Captain's chest then he turned leaving the Queen alone in her thrown room. Queen Metalia sighed as she walked over to the windows once more; drawing the black curtain closed, she plummet the room in darkness. Blood red eyes surveyed the room like a cat; it was like every other thrown room with high ceiling and pictures on the walls. A golden thrown sat in the middle of the marble floor. Queen Metalia sauntered over to her thrown before seating herself into the chair. Sliding her red nails along the arm of the chair she traced the symbols she carved long ago.

"Deumos I summon you, come forth!" Queen Metalia shouted, her red eyes glowing.

Blue fire shot up from the floor illuminating Queen Metalia black dress and golden crown, before her appeared a naked woman with white hair and blue-grey skin; four pointy gold horns adored her head. Black eyes stared knowingly at the Queen while a frown marred her haggard face. She was slumped over from the hump that grew from her back making her breasts sage to the floor.

"You summon me, Queen Metalia," Deumos hissed, her snake tongue sticking out.

"Yes, I have almost succeeded in taking over the world but in order to capture King Daniel's lands, I have to go through the hills," Queen Metalia explained, grimacing at the demon's hideous form.

"Ah yes, Pherai. The hills belong to the Goddess Selene. What you're doing is very risky," Deumos hissed, showing yellow fangs.

Her blue nails clawed the air as if hitting an invisible force.

"I know, but Selene has been losing power as of late, not many people believe in the Goddess anymore," Queen Metalia smiled, sitting back on her thrown in triumph.

"Thanks to you, know doubt," Deumos hissed again. "Why have you summoned me then?"

"I need you to give me the power to capture Selene," Queen Metalia laughed.

"What you ask for has a heavy price, my Queen," Deumos chided, an evil smile crossing her ugly wrinkled face.

"And what is the price, demon?" Queen Metalia seethed, anger turning her once pretty face ugly.

"Your soul, you being, that is my price," Deumos hissed back.

_In order to get rid of Selene I must give this demon my soul, but once I become a Goddess, I no longer have need of a soul_, Queen Metalia thought in a snap.

"Fine, whatever; just give me the power," Queen Metalia snapped.

"As you wish, my Queen," Deumos mocked bow before blue flames sparked from her fingers and the fire raged growing high and high until they scorched the high ceiling.

"Remember Metalia if it wasn't for me you would not be who you are today, and I will collect soon," Deumos hissed as the flames died down and within the palms of her hand was a pure white crystal with a black glow around it.

"Take this and bury it in the field of Elis where King Endymion tends his private flock of sheep. We know she has great love for this mortal, once she places one dainty foot on upon the soil in that field she will be sucked into this crystal for all times," Deumos hissed, placing the crystal on the ground before the Queens feet.

Queen Metalia smiled and chanted the words of dismissal and the demon Deumos disappeared in flames once more. Queen Metalia rose from her thrown and stepped down the dais retrieving the crystal from the floor. Power shot up her arm and she fumbled with the crystal almost dropping it but her long red nails made sure that it did not fall. Her black heart thumped loudly in her ears from the shock and she became slightly dizzy, but soon it faded and she was back to herself, walking to the window drawing the curtains open, allowing the sun's light into the room, she called for her messenger boy by pulling on a rope near the window. A small boy no more than eight came running in wearing dirty brown pants and a ripped up shirt showing tan skin underneath. Dirty blonde hair stood up at all ends; blue eyes staring lovingly at the Queen.

"Yes, my Queen," The boy squeaked, pounding his chest three times.

"I need you to go to Elis and bury this crystal in King Endymion private field where he tends his sheep," Queen Metalia said, tying a black cloth around the crystal before shoving it into the boy's dirty hands.

"Yes, my Queen," The boy answered.

"If you do well, I will reward you handsomely," Queen Metalia purred at the boy.

"Serving you is all the reward I need, my Queen," The boys stated, his tan cheeks turning pink from the Queen's attention.

"Be that as it may, I will have you clothe in the finest garments and you may stay in the castle if you succeed in your journey," Queen Metalia said, cupping the boy's small face.

His weather beaten body shook with excitement and his blue eyes danced with joy.

"Be gone child, have the cook prepare you a small sack of food and water for your journey," Queen Metalia purred, dismissing the child.

The boy tying the crystal to his belt took of heading for the kitchen.

"Soon, Selene I will have you where I want you and nothing in the world can stop me, Soon all the gods will be dead by my hands. They will feel the wrath of Queen Metalia and the people will make me their Goddess and I will rule the world!" Queen Metalia laughed her voice traveling down the hall icing the hearts of many.

But unbeknown to Queen Metalia Deumos has been making plans of her own using Queen Metalia as her puppet to do her bidding. Soon Deumos would rise again and walk the earth. It was the gods who caged her down here in this pit thousands of years ago but it was Queen Metalia simple magic who cracked the cage allowing her brief moments on earth as long as Queen Metalia summoned her, and with each summons the cracks grew larger and soon she will be free to get her revenge.

That all I got for now my lovely readers, I hope this gives you an insight on my bad guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep reading and don't forget to review. Smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Entering Volos

Hey all here is another chapter for your enjoyment, have fun and don't forget to review. I don't own sailor moon or its characters, but I do own this story. To jenbunny and hiswabbit, thanks for the reviews. Rate M for mature.

Chapter 6

After a wonderful supper Serenity and the girls settled in a comfortable chamber of pillows and soft feather beds. With a pillow under Serenity's stomach**, **she lay out on the floor, and studied the unrolled map.

"When will we reach Thessaloniki?" Mina asked**, **sitting beside Serenity.

"It's still far away**. **We have to travel through Volos and Elis to reach Thessaloniki," Serenity said**, **pointing to the map.

With a knock on the door, Serenity and Mina looked up as Venus stepped into the room. Mina shied away from Venus**,** going over to her bed**, **lying down, her long blonde hair covering her body.

"Many greetings**,** Venus, what can I do for you?" Serenity asked**, **bowing her head slightly.

"I have brought sandals for your weary feet and also two horses for your travel to shorten your time by half," Venus explained**, **kneeling down in front of Serenity.

"We thank you for your hospitality, but giving us horses is too much," Serenity declared, sitting up quickly from the pillow.

"It is no trouble, it is my honor to help a fellow priestess," Venus said**, **bowing.

"Thank you**,** Venus. I have wondered**, **Venus, are you worried that Queen Metalia will destroy your temple being so close to Pherai?" Serenity asked.

"No, we are simple people full of love and Aphrodite protects us. Right now**, **we are the least concerns for Queen Metalia, but I cannot say the same for you. I wish you well on your journey and that you make it home safely," Venus explained before leaving them alone in their appointed room for the night.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Mina asked**, **turning over to face Serenity.

"She is High Priestess of Aphrodite and must be trustworthy," Serenity chastised, rolling the map up.

"Do you think it's true of what she says, me being a priestess of Aphrodite and not Selene?" Mina cried, tears stinging her eyes.

Picking up the candle from the floor**, **Serenity quickened her pace to sit by Mina, staring into her crestfallen face.

"Would it be so bad to be with Aphrodite?" Serenity asked**, **rubbing her back.

"I just don't want to feel like I'm betraying our Goddess Selene," Mina whispered.

"As long as you follow your heart you can not betray the Goddess." Serenity smiled at the girl. "Besides**,** Goddesses Selene and Aphrodite are cousins and there is no law to say you cannot worship them both**. **Do what your heart says," Serenity soothed, giving Mina a hug before leaving her to her thoughts.

Ella came into the room moments after Serenity's talk with Mina and smiled at the girls.

"I love this place, it has everything. I will be sorry to leave in the morning," Ella gushed**, **climbing into bed.

"Well**, **let us sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," Serenity said**,** blowing out the candle**, **darkening the room.

Early the next morning**, **Serenity, Mina and Ella rose at the same time as Helios as the sun peeked through their window. They quickly dressed and packed their bags. With heavy hearts they left their comfortable rooms and headed out of the house. Serenity was stunned when she saw Venus waiting for them outside. Two horses strapped with bulging packs stood by her. One horse was pure white with a black crescent moon on her forehead and the other was a chocolate horse of the deepest black with a white heart in the middle of her forehead. They looked well-groomed and ready for travel.

"Thank you**,** Venus, this is to much, how are we going to repay your kindness?" Serenity gushed**, **dashing over to the white horse and stroking her neck.

"Your visit is all the payment I require**.**" Venus bowed**, **handing the reins over to Serenity.

Serenity placed her packs with the others on the horse**, **noticing that Venus packed them with more than enough food for their travel. Ella quickly mounted the black horse while Serenity mounted the white horse. Mina was the last to leave but Venus pulled her aside before she could mount and placed in her hands what looked like a bull's whip.

"Bull's whip?" Mina asked**, **unsure why Venus was giving her this.

"It will help you in time of need**. **When you use this**,** think of me with a full heart," Venus said**, **brushing her lips upon Mina's.

With blushed stained cheeks Mina climbed behind Serenity on the white horse while she tied the whip to the outside of her cloak.

"Remember when you enter Volos to wear your cloaks, for if they see your hair or clothes they will capture you and most likely kill you**. **Black is the only color that won't draw attention to you," Venus warned.

Serenity nodded before kicking the horse into a trot with Ella following close behind. Traveling for two days only stopping to sleep and eat, Serenity and the girls felt weary as they road the open road. On the third day the sides of the road had clustered with thousands of trees and bushes blocking the view of the sun**,** thus making it hard for Serenity to tell how many hours had passed during the day. The road lay deserted and Serenity felt uneasy as they drew closer to Volos. With these horses, they should reach Thessanloniki within two weeks or less depending if they ran into trouble or not. Suddenly hooves pounded within Serenity's ears as she heard many horses riding in the distance coming towards them**, **but her eyes could not see them yet.

"Go into the trees now," Serenity instructed Ella as she pulled the reins on her mare taking her into the bushes. Once far enough in the woods Serenity dismounted and traveled back to the road hiding behind a tree so she could catch the travelers. Serenity gasped in shock as she saw an army all in black ride past on midnight steeds heading down the road Serenity and the girls had just traveled**, **their hooves pounded the earth as they sped by. Serenity counted thousands of men and women with hard faces**,** their eyes staring straight ahead in determination. In fear**, **Serenity raced to where she had left the girls and sat down on a rock.

"We will stay here awhile, Queen Metalia's army is passing by and I do not want to get caught," Serenity informed the girls. "I think they may be heading towards Pherai,"

The girls did not say anything and Serenity felt fear grip tight around her heart**.** Minutes later the hoofbeats faded in their ears**, **leaving silence behind.

"I think it**'**s safe," Serenity said after a while.

Serenity and Ella slowly guided their horses back to the road**, **finding it empty of life once again. Mounting the horses**,** they traveled on, and reached the outskirts of Volos by nightfall. With prayers of thanks to the Goddess Selene as the moon graced the night sky, Serenity and the girls slept under the same blanket in the forest outside the city**,**dreading the dawn.

Serenity slept poorly**,** waking as soon as Helios was riding his chariot through the sky**,** bringing the sun to announce the dawn. Shivering**,** Serenity got up and woke the girls, then donned her black cloak while Mina and Ella followed suit. Grabbing some mud**,** Serenity painted the white spot on Ella's steed**'**s forehead and all three girls painted the white mare black**,** hoping not to draw too much attention to themselves while in Volos. Making sure their hair and dresses were covered by their black cloaks**,** they fumbled out of the trees**,** making their way into the city by passing through the gates of Volos. Upon entering the city**,** Serenity scrunched up her nose as the smell of rot hit her; her eyes widened in shock at what she saw**:** Shabby houses and shops lined the streets but the shops were run by small children in dirty clothes; painfully thin children begged in the streets for any morsel of food but went unheard by the people passing by; men and women in black marched the streets off to where ever they needed to be. Serenity got down from her horse and with a broken heart**, **she took her bag of food and went to the children. At first the children shied away in fear until they saw the food in Serenity's bag. With shaky steps**,**the children drew near and Serenity was happy to give as much food to the children as she could provide.

"Where are you mothers and fathers?" Serenity asked the kids as they piled around her.

"They are in the army and have no time for us," one ebony-haired child said. "If we survive by twelve we will enter the army ourselves and serve our Queen**."**

"What do you think of Queen Metalia?" Serenity asked**, **standing up with her now empty bag of food, knowing that Venus had packed more food for them on their journey.

"She is a kind and gracious Queen and we hope to serve her one day," a little girl no more than four said.

"But she took away your mothers and fathers," Serenity said, shocked at how much loyalty this woman had over her people. Serenity shook her head with disbelief, leaving the children behind and going back to Ella and Mina. "Queen Metalia has a strong hold over these people," Serenity sighed as she took the reins from Mina. "All the children praised her and can't wait to join her army."

They headed off down the road and no one paid them any mind as they went about their business. Serenity made sure she and the others kept their head bowed and bodies covered avoiding eye contact as much as possible. The main road led them to the center of the city where a temple of Hermes stood**,** its tall white pillars blackened by what must have been fire but the flames did not knock down the building but only charred it slightly. Two men and two women were tied at the base of the temple. Ripped long blue robes hung limply from their bodies and it looked like one of them had passed out on the ground, short blue hair covering the person's face. The others were yelling and crying to be set free but no one paid them heed. Tears started to gather in Serenity's eyes**,** and with a tug at her heart she rushed over to her fellow priests and priestesses. Many people stop to watch**, **finding it interesting that someone would tend to those beings.

Mina and Ella rushed over to help Serenity**,** leaving their steeds unattended. Serenity kneeled down taking the blue-haired person's head and placing it on her lap. Moving the dirty blue hair away from the person's face**,** Serenity was surprised to see a young girl no older than herself**. **The girl's tongue was hanging out to the side and she had a terrible burn from the sun.

"Mina, go get my water bag," Serenity urged touching the girls soft cheek with the back of her hand.

Mina rushed back to the horses retrieving Serenity's water bag and some food.

"Here**.**" Mina handed the water bag to Serenity.

Serenity took it and tried to give some water to the girl but the water dribbled out the side of her mouth. Huffing**,** Serenity tore a piece off her silver gown and balled it up**,** wetting it with water before squeezing it into her mouth. Serenity smiled when she saw the girl swallow. Looking around**,** she noticed that Mina and Ella were helping the others, giving them food and water. Suddenly**, **the girl started to stir in her arms, bringing Serenity's eyes back to her. Serenity smiled when she looked into the sky blue eyes of the fallen woman.

"Are you feeling better now?" Serenity asked**, **giving her more water.

The girl drank greedily from the water bag and Serenity had to pull away rather harshly. "Slow down, if you drink too much you will get sick," Serenity chided the girl.

Serenity replaced the water bag back to the girl's red lips**; **she slowed her intake of water.

"That is a good girl, what is your name?" Serenity asked.

"Ami," Ami choked out wetting her dry lips. "Thank you**, **stranger."

"My name is Serenity**. **Here, let me untie you," Serenity said**, **turning Ami over to untie her hands.

"Don't untie her, she is filth!" a man screamed from the gathering crowd. "Call the guards!"

Fear entered Serenity's eyes as she quickly untied the girl and tried to pull her to her feet, but Ami faltered**,** slumping back down on the ground**,** her legs too stiff to move. Serenity grabbed for Ami again and this time pulled all of Ami's weight onto her back**,** lifting her off the ground. With staggering steps Serenity made it to her horse**, **throwing Ami over the back of the horse**.** Turning around**,** she saw the crowd had surrounded them, blocking any exit. Mina and Ella had the others on the other horse, fear in their eyes too as they saw no escape. Mina rushed over to Serenity**, **knowing that if they had to escape on horseback she had to ride with Serenity as there was no room on the black steed.

"What do we do?" Ella cried.

"Fight our way out," Mina said confidently**, **pulling out her whip.

"We don't know how to fight," Serenity hissed.

Mina uncurled her whip and thrashed it at the crowd, making them move back.

"Get them!" a woman yelled**, **charging Mina from the side.

With one flip of Mina's wrist**,** the whip flew through the air**,** wrapping itself around the woman's neck and with a tug, the woman landed face first on the ground. With a yank, the whip released from the woman's neck.

"Mina**, **I didn't know you could do that," Serenity said**, **stunned.

"Me neither," Mina whispered.

Scared**,** Serenity and the girls quickly mounted their horses, pulling on the reins**. **The horses reared their front hooves in the air**,** making the people scatter out of fear of being crushed under the horses' massive weight. With Mina flinging her whip**, **they were able to create an exit to the left. People watched as the horses sped away down the street.

"Turn right here," Ami said behind Serenity.

Nodding her head Serenity made a sharp turn to the right**, **almost tipping the horse over and spilling them onto the ground but Serenity was able to recover the horse without falling and raced down a deserted street. Ill kept houses lined the street and garbage littered the ground.

"Now a left, you can stop at the last house," Ami informed.

Nodding again**,** Serenity followed Ami's directions and they came to a dead end and a wooden house to the left. Scurrying off the horses**,** they grabbed the packs before Ami and another priest hit the horses on the rump and watched as they took off back down the street.  
>"Follow me," Ami said<strong>, <strong>grabbing Serenity's hand.

Serenity felt a jolt when Ami touched her and it soothed her heart knowing that she could trust this girl with her life. Jumping through a broken window**,** they passed through a house**,** leaving out the back door which led them to another street. Ami led the group through another empty house and once they reached the living room area**,** Ami pulled away from Serenity to kneel on the ground. Placing her hand on the floor**,** she said a couple of words under her breath and to Serenity's amazement**, **a trapdoor opened up before them.

"Get in!" Ami cried.

Within moments**,** everyone rushed into the trapdoor and Ami closed the door behind them**,** saying a few words to seal the trapdoor so no one else could follow. Darkness assaulted their eyes and Serenity was afraid to move. Then there was a clicking sound that invaded the darkness followed by a spark of fire which dimly lit the space. Serenity could see Mina's and Ella's scared**,** chalk-white facesand she went to comfort them.

"Thank you for saving us," an old man with white hair and a blue robe said**, **breaking the silence. "We'd been there for so long."

"How long had you been tied there?" Serenity asked**,** sitting on the dirt floor**, **trying to catch her breath.

"Six months or more," Ami answered quietly. "We spoke out against Queen Metalia and she made an example of us**.**" Ami took a seat by Serenity.

"How did you survive that long**?" **Serenity asked, adding quickly,** "**I'm sorry we did not come sooner**." **Serenity knew it was not really her fault.

"That's okay. If it were not for you**,** I would have certainly been dead come morning. Thank Hermes that he has sent you to us," Ami praised.

"You're priests and priestesses of Hermes, then! It is so nice to meet you**, **no matter the circumstance. I am Serenity and this is Ella and Mina and we are the priestesses in training of the Goddess Selene," Serenity introduced.

"It is no wonder you saved our lives, Selene has too big a heart and so do her children for it not to be so," a middle-aged woman said**,** smiling at them.

"I am Ami and this is Mercury, Andrew and Greta," Ami introduced.

"How did you make the trapdoor appear?" Ella asked**, **intrigued.

"Hermes, the God of trade and travel, is the only God that can go between worlds, thus he lends us his power in times of need," Ami explained.

"We have to get out of Volos as quick as we can," Mina said quickly.

"To pass through Volos on foot takes three days if you know where you are going**," **Ami informed them. "For this is Queen Metalia stronghold and if you are caught they will not go easy on you." Ami paused. "But I can guide you, I know this town inside and out."

"No**, **Ami**,** we would not want to intrude on your kindness**,** but if you would just show us the way, we will leave immediately," Serenity said quickly.

"You will not make it without my help," Ami explained. "Mercury, take the others to the underground house and I will lead Serenity and the other priestesses out of the city."

That is it for now, longer than my other chapters and a little action, don't worry there is more action to come. Well like always read and review and I am happy for the reviews that I've received from Jenbunny and hiswabbit, hope to hear more from you guys. Keep on smiling. Special thanks go's to my beta reader silverluna, thanks for all your help with this story.


	7. Chapter 7: Cat got your tongue

Hey guys, here is another chapter for you to read, hope you like it. As always, thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta-reader. _000_ is for brakes in the pages.

**Chapter 7: Cat got your tongue**

Queen Metalia sat on her throne admiring herself in a golden hand mirror when she was rudely interrupted by one of her lowly soldiers.

"My Queen, I have some bad news," the soldier said**,** pounding his chest three times.

"Tell me," Queen Metalia hissed at the soldier through clenched teeth, smashing her mirror on her throne, glass falling to the floor in large shards.

"The priests and priestesses of Hermes have escaped," the soldier said.

"No! How did they escape?" Queen Metalia cursed.

"Three strangers came into town unnoticed by our guards; they freed the priests and priestesses. A man who was there said that he saw one of the women wearing a silver dress," the guard breathed out**,** afraid of the Queen's anger.

"Priestesses of Selene," Queen Metalia whispered, surprised to have moonlings in her city.

With one swish of her hand the shards of glass lifted into the air and impaled the guard's stomach. Pain filled his eyes as his blood leaked out of his mouth. Queen Metalia relishes in the sight, her red eyes drinking in his pain as he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Guards!" Queen Metalia called, jumping up from her throne, her black gown swishing along the floor. Two guards raced into the room stopping before the dead body and pounded their chest three times.

"Get someone to clean up this mess and find the people who have set the priests and priestesses of Hermes free!" Queen Metalia screeched**,** making her guards flinch.

With three pounds to their chest they scurried from the room**,** shouting orders as they rushed down the hall. Within minutes a maid and two guards came back in. The guards removed the body while the maid cleaned the floor.

"What are priestesses of the moon doing in Volos?" Queen Metalia wondered as she watched the maid clean the blood from the floor.

_000_

Ami opened another door which led them into a dark empty house. Ami touched the metal rings on her belt that Mercury had given her; her heart felt lighter now that she knew her fellow priest and priestesses were in the underground house, safe." The metal rings were a weapon unlike any other**;** at first glance they looked like playing rings, but a flick of the wrist and a press of a button on the inside of the main rings brought out razor sharp spikes; when thrown, the rings could cut through skin like a hot knife through butter. Mercury was never without these rings—forged by Hephaestus himself—and it touched Ami's heart knowing that the old man trusted her so much.

"Ami**,** what happened to the temple?" Serenity asked**,** climbing out of the hole.

"There was a great fire which killed many priests and priestesses; my mother and father were among the dead**," **Ami explained in hushed tones. "Only a handful of priests and priestesses survived, only to be captured by Queen Metalia and tortured by her hand. The survivors where then tied up and placed at the temple to starve," Ami cried tears slowly making its way down her eyes. "I watched my fellow priests and priestesses die until there were the four of us left. Children would throw scrapes of food at us which we ate."

"I'm sorry for making you remember such sorrow," Serenity apologized.

"That's okay," Ami said, wiping her eyes, "it's nice to tell someone. We choose to live in Volos under King Ramos**'** rule and he was kind to us and asked for our guidance in his time of need, but once he died**,** Queen Metalia turned the people against us and destroyed our home and everything we had. Somehow she brainwashed King Ramos' former subjects; we do not know how she achieved this but she was unable to turn us to her will and when we spoke out against her she destroyed our home and lives," Ami explained.

"Where do we go from here?" Ella asked**,** changing the subject, not wanting to hear anymore of Ami's sad story.

"We stay here for the night and come morning**,** we head south. We should reach the gate within two and a half days if we stick to the tunnels," Ami said**,** looking out the window.

Serenity noticed the sky darken to twilight as she stood and made her way over to Ami. The streets were busy with people bustling about**,** most likely looking for them. When Ella moved towards a candle on a wall, Ami voice stopped her. "We cannot have light, for if they see a flame they might try to investigate," Ami said, closing the certain; darkening the room.

"Maybe we should head back home to Pheria and forget about going to Thessaloniki," Ella spoke up, fear dripping from her voice.

"No, we have to push on, High Priestess Alexis has faith in us," Serenity said sternly, looking around the darkened room towards Ella's voice.

"I don't know if I can take it, I'm a Priestess**,** not a warrior!" Ella screamed, her feet pounding the floor.

"Keep quiet, Ella, lest you bring about our destruction," Ami hissed**,** peeking out the window to see if Ella's voice drew attention of the people outside**.** Thankfully, it did not.

"I want to go home, Serenity," Ella choked out, on the verge of tears**.** "Mina may be cut out for this, but I fear I am not."

Mina said nothing, waiting and watching all in quiet observation.

"We have to try, Ella. Get some sleep and ask for guidance from the Goddess Selene tonight in prayer for courage," Serenity cooed gently.

Tired herself; Serenity laid down**,** using her hands as a pillow and said a silent prayer to the Goddess before going to sleep.

Hours passed and soft snores could be heard throughout the room, but one person stayed awake. Ella could not go to sleep, fear gripping her heart, squeezing it tight, making her breath come out heavy and uneven. Sweat poured from her brow as she wished that she was back home in Pherai sitting with her fellow priestesses-in-training doing humble chores and taking prayer in front of the Goddess Selene's temple. With tears in her eyes**,** she finally sat up and silently went to the door. Nothing but darkness greeted her as she opened the door slightly**. **Swiftly, she gathered her bag which was still packed with food and water, and left the house.

"I'm sorry**,** Serenity**,** but I can't journey with you any longer, I'm going home," Ella whispered to the wind**,** hoping that she was doing the right thing.

With her cloak covering her hair and gown, she started down the road**,** heading north**,** hoping that it would lead her back to the main gates. Sticking to the sides of the houses**,** she blended in with the dark**,** stopping only when someone passed by. With quiet steps she made it back to the center of town where they rescued the priests and priestesses of Hermes. There were no more houses to lean against as she took slow steps into the square; her only hope was to get to the houses on the other side. Ella looked all around for Queen Metalia's guards and smiled when she saw no one there. Walking into the moonlight**,** Ella took careful steps across the square. Suddenly, a rustling sound to her left made her take off in a sprint and she got to the other side of the square within minutes. With shaky breaths**,** Ella looked over her shoulder to see what had made that noise and she let out a small laugh when she saw a cat prancing in the moonlight. Sighing**, **she turned and fell into the arms of a soldier dressed in all black, his black hair tied in a high ponytail, his blue eyes boring hatred into hers. Gripping her arms tightly with his left hand**,** he pulled back her cloak with his right. Red hair flared out of the cloak and her silver gown caught the moonlight.

"You are one of them," the guard hissed, bending her arm behind her back.

"No!" Ella screamed.

She tried to kick at his knee but he was swift and easily moved away without letting her go. With one swift move he had Ella on her knees as he griped the back of her hair.

"Come with me now, or I will kill you where you stand," the guard seethed.

Whimpering slightly**,** Ella allowed the man to help her back onto her feet. Digging his fingers into her right arm**,** he dragged Ella to the castle.

_000_

Three bangs sounded through the room**,** waking Queen Metalia instantly. Grumbling under her breath**,** she threw back her black silk sheets and strode unhurriedly to answer the door.

"Who _dares_ to interrupt my resting?" Queen Metalia hissed as she opened the door to reveal one of her many guards.

"Forgive me, my Queen," the guard stammered. "We have caught one of the strangers that freed the priests and priestesses of Hermes."

Queen Metalia blood red lips turned into a wicked smile as she took in the news.

"Good! Bring her to the throne room in twenty minutes," Queen Metalia instructed before shutting the door.

With a spring in her step**,** she quickly dressed in her best black dress**. **The dress clung to her curves and had a black rose on the right breast, and she felt it helped her exude power. Taking a seat at her vanity**,** she slowly brushed her black hair in even strokes**,** making sure she looked her best for her guest. Smiling at her work, she donned on some khol for the eyes and red berries to make her lips redder. Smiling at herself**,** she quickly blew her reflection a kiss before walking out the door. Queen Metalia sauntered down the royal hallway of portraits of former Kings and Queens**, **pausing before the last picture of her dead husband Ramos.

"You were a good king and husband," Queen Metalia said to the painting. "It's a shame I had to be the one to kill you."

Queen Metalia studied the painting and how the painter caught her husband looks well. His short blond hair style like a halo around his head, blue eyes judging her even in death. The painter captured his sun-kissed skin and high cheek bones, his slender neck and lean build. Queen Metalia gave her late husband one last glance before she turned right**,** heading to the throne room. Upon entering the throne room**, **Queen Metalia's cruel grin stretched further as she saw a young girl with bright red hair tied to a chair, her silver gown spilling on the floor around her and her black cloak ripped to pieces at her feet. Two guards stood on each side of the chair and Queen Metalia heard the girl whimper in fright.

"What do we have here?" Queen Metalia purred**,** gliding towards the girl. Slipping behind the chair, she curled her fingers within the girl's red hair and yanked her head back.

"Black is not your color, child," Queen Metalia hissed. "What brings you to my home?"

"Nothing, just passing by," Ella squeaked out, tears stinging her eyes.

"Moonlings do not travel, tell me the truth," Queen Metalia seethed yanking her head back further.

Ella cried out in pain as her neck stretched too far back, more tears leaking out her eyes**. **She wished that she had never left her fellow priestesses.

"We are on our way Thessaloniki to deliver a letter to King Damon," Ella cried out truthfully.

Queen Metalia stared into the girl's frightened eyes as she drew her face closer.

"What is your name**,** child?" Queen Metalia asked.

"Ella, priestess in training of the Goddess Selene," Ella whimpered out.

"Where are the others? My people have told me there were three of you who saved the priests and priestesses," Queen Metalia demanded, pulling her head back further**,** almost to the breaking point.

"I don't know! We were in some house!" Ella screamed, her cries bouncing off the wall.

Queen Metalia released her hair, walking away from her. Queen Metalia sat down on her throne. The guards quickly positioned Ella's chair so Ella's eyes met the Queen's.

"What does the letter contain?" Queen Metalia asked**,** her red nails stroking the arms of her chair.

"I'm not sure, it was High Priestess Alexis who wrote the letter, we've never spied into the letter," Ella choked out hurriedly. Fear touched her heart as she stared into Queen Metalia's red eyes.

"Then I have no use for you," Queen Metalia said.

Black started to fill Queen Metalia's irises as she started to speak words of power**,** her fingers pointing to Ella. The room fell into darkness as the lights went out within seconds. Ella's scream chilled the guards' souls but they stood still**,** afraid to move.

Ella screamed as she felt her body being squished, her bones breaking and reshaping. Blood slid down her body as her skin ripped open. Ella felt her hair grow from her head and travel down her body**,** wrapping around her arms and legs. Ella wiggled and struggled in the chair but the rope and her hair held her too tight, with one last scream she closed her eyes and waited for death.

The lights flashed on and Queen Metalia smiled at the chair. Both guards cried in shock and stepped back from the chair. On the chair sat a small cat with red fur, its sharp green eyes wet.

"This is one of my favorite spells**,** Ella," Queen Metalia cooed, standing up from her throne.

Queen Metalia swept over to the chair and scooped up the cat in her left hand. "You look like an ordinary cat, I must make you stand out," Queen Metalia said to herself.

Using her sharp nail**,** Queen Metalia carved a crescent moon on Ella's forehead, blood seeping out of the wound and Ella screamed anew. Queen Metalia spoke two words in a language unknown to Ella that came out sharp before she took her nail away.

"You and your decedents will always bear this mark, and it fits you**,** Ella, being a priestess of the moon," Queen Metalia laughed**,** looking at the bloody crescent moon bald spot. "Now go."

Queen Metalia threw the cat across the room by the door and watched as she scurried from the room.

"Follow her, she might lead us to the others," Queen Metalia ordered.

The guards pounded their chest three times before carrying out their Queen's order.

"Now the fun begins," Queen Metalia laughed**,** walking out of the throne room.

_000_

Darkness covered the land as the moon hid behind some clouds in the night sky. A small, shadowy figure scurried through the trees on the edge of Endymion Palace. The figure could hear sheep culling in the distance. With watchful eyes**,** the figure snuck out of the trees and ran down the hill to the pasture where the sleep lay. There was a small pond at the edge of the clearing and the figure decided to bury his treasure there. With silent feet**,** he crept to the edge of the pond and dug a shallow hole with his fingers, not stopping until the hole was three feet deep and four inches wide. He plucked a black pouch from his side and removed the black cloth from the pouch; unraveled the cloth he'd secured around the crystal. The shadow turned his hand and the crystal dropped into the hole**,** and he quickly covered it with dirt. With a covert look around**,** he got back up. Seeing no one**,** he headed to the trees but his feet faltered and he fell to the ground**,** disturbing the sheep**. **They baaed with alarm. He heard distant but loud voices and hastily got to his feet, running away quickly. The trees loomed closer and he was almost free until a man in gray stepped out before him**,** blocking his path.

That's it for now. Review and tell me how you like my story so far, and thanks for the reviews i recieved already. Another chapter will be up soon. Thanks again and Smile. :)


	8. Chapter8 Capturing A Moon Goddess redone

hey people, i was looking over this chapter and noticed not all the chapter is there, so i am reposting it for you guys, so please read it over or go down until you find where you were so you can read the rest, sorry, somehow it did not take the whole, chapter this is a repost with the whole chapter this time, smile.

**Chapter 8 Capturing a Moon Goddess**

King Endymion stood at his balcony as the sun passed through the sky, his midnight blue eyes sparkling as he watched the water dance. A warm breeze played with his ebony hair. It was just after noon and he sighed with loneliness. It had been so long since his Goddess visited him, but tonight would be different. When Helios' journey ended, the moon would make her appearance and his Goddess would come for him. She always came on the night of the crescent moon and he smiled waiting for nightfall, when he would travel alone to the lake where they would meet and make love by the water**.** King Endymion smiled again as he pictured his naked Goddess in all her glory, her silver hair like a halo around her soft skin, her grey eyes full of passion and love. Endymion shuddered as he remembered the first time he met his Goddess Selene.

He was out one night alone, after having sent his trusted guards back to the castle. The crescent moon slowly moving across the darkened sky, no clouds to stop her light. Endymion went to the lake for a drink as his sheep wandered about. When the moon reached the apex in the sky, his Goddess first appeared to him in the form of a beautiful woman in white riding in a chariot pulled by two white steeds, her hair held up in buns while the rest flowed down in pigtails. His breath hitched and he could not move; her beauty made his knees weaker as she stepped off her chariot and glided towards him, glowing in the moonlight. Endymion fell to his knees and bowed his head because he knew he was in the presence of a Goddess.

"Endymion**,** son of Zeus**,** stand please," the Goddess Selene said, her voice soft as a feather on the wind.

Endymion stood on shaky legs**,** looking over the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Endymion**,** I have watched you every night as I passed through the sky," Goddess Selene confessed, her pale cheeks reddening. "And your beauty surpasses anything that I have ever seen in the sky or on any lands, and my heart aches to touch you."

Endymion inhaled slowly, not believing his ears. A _Goddess_ has just confessed her desire for him! His own growing passion for her let him step forward and embrace her, kissing her soft pink lips, deepening the kiss when he felt her respond. He traced his tongue across her petal lips and she allowed his entrance, and it was that night that he made love to her for the first time. Each crescent moon following, she would return to the lake and they would stay in each others arms until Helios called for her to finish with the night so he may start the day.

Endymion sighed again. He turned away from the lake and made his way from the balcony to his chamber. His guard Kunzite waited for him by the door, his grey uniform pressed and cleaned with is white cape hanging off his shoulders.

"What do you have to report?" King Endymion asked, fastening his black cape around his neck.

"There was a young boy caught trespassing onto your land last night, disturbing the sheep," Kunzite reported; his back straight as he stared at his king.

"Did the boy take anything? Did he kill one of my sheep?" King Endymion asked, stepping in front of Kunzite.

"No, my King," Kunzite said, following the king out of his chamber.

They walked down the main hall, where portraits of past kings and queens lined the marble wall. Gold carpet softened their footfalls and they headed towards the throne room.

"If he did not take anything, why are you bringing this to my attention?" King Endymion asked. He watched as servants bowed to him as he passed.

"Because he was on your land in the dead of night and he will not speak," Kunzite explained, as two men opened the throne room doors for their king.

King Endymion sighed as he spotted the boy held between two guards twice his size. The boy looked famished, and thirsty.

"Jedite, Neflite, let the boy go," King Endymion commanded.

King Endymion walked towards the shaken child and bent down to his level.

"Why were you on my land, boy?" King Endymion asked.

The boy said nothing, his thin knees shaking with fright.

"Were you planning on stealing one of my sheeps?" King Endymion asked again.

Still the boy did not speak.

"What is your name, boy?" King Endymion tried again.

Still the boy did not answer. King Endymion sighed, standing back up.

"He has nothing to say, feed him and give him drink and let him be on his way," King Endymion ordered, dismissing the boy and his two guards.

"Do you think that is wise?" Kunzite asked, as the boy left with Neflite and Jedite.

"He is a poor child, you've seen him; he is starving and most likely wanted one of my sheep for his supper, but luckily a guard got to him in time. He need not be punished. Let him go," King Endymion answered.

"Yes, your Highness," Kunzite said, bowing before he too left the throne room.

Sitting on his throne, Endymion summoned his steward to start the proceedings for the day. Townspeople lined up to speak with him on matters concerning his city, and while it was usual for him to hear complaints about their livestock or unfavorable marriages, as of late the only subjects that were on their tongues was the war brewing in the south and Queen Metalia. King Endymion feared for his people. Presently, as reliable sources led him to believe, Queen Metalia had her sights set on Pherai, but too soon her eyes would fall to his kingdom and King Endymion prayed that he had the fire power to stop her in her tracks. King Endymion had made a pact with King Damon of Thessaloniki. They gathered their armies together and were in the middle of setting up a defense against Queen Metalia's army. They had lookouts outside Volos, watching her army's movement and reporting back to him or King Damon, but his people were still edgy or outright frightened and he did as any leader would do and reassured them as best he could.

When the last of his subjects left, King Endymion noticed that Helios was setting for the night and the moon was making its appearance in the sky. He ate his supper quickly and hurried off to his chamber to bathe and change for his meeting with the Goddess Selene. He dressed in the black cape that she liked with his steel amour. With haste, he raced across the land alone, instructing his guards to stay clear of the lake. His heart ached with longing as he approached the lake; the moonlight turned the water golden. King Endymion's midnight blue eyes searched the night sky, noting with excitement that the moon was almost at her apex. He sat down by the lake, anticipating her arrival.

Endymion heard his name whispered on the breeze, and looked over his shoulder. Her chariot with its two white steeds landed just behind him. King Endymion smiled as he jumped up and raced to the chariot, pulling Selene into his arms. He swung her around in a playful manner as if they were dancing, pressing his lips to hers.

"How I missed you," King Endymion whispered into her ear.

"I do feel the same way, Endymion. If I could stay in your arms forever I would," Goddess Selene breathed lovingly, kissing him again. "Now, put me down so I may hold you properly."

King Endymion smiled as he held his Goddess within his arms, refusing to set her down. He twirled her around once more before carrying her towards the lake.

"Tonight is beautiful and I want it to be special," King Endymion said, kissing her cheek.

Goddess Selene giggled, allowing him to hold her intimately. He kissed her neck and stopped inches from the lake before he laid her on the soft grass.

Without any warning, pain filled Goddess Selene's body. It was as if the mere touch of the grass against her skin had caused this, as if what was once known was foreign and unwelcome now. Poisonous to her. She screamed, thrashing wildly, unconsciously knocking King Endymion's arms away.

"Goddess Selene, what is it?" King Endymion cried, watching his lover in pain.

Goddess Selene could do nothing but howl with pain, unable to fight against what was ailing her. She felt something pulling at her, ripping her apart. Whatever it was that was hurting her, absorbing all her power.

King Endymion stood frozen in horror as the Goddess Selene's body faded until there was nothing left but a faint impression in the grass where she'd lay, her screams still echoing in his ears. King Endymion yelled in anguish, searching the ground for his love, his life, his Goddess, but she was gone, along with her steeds. When he looked up into the sky, the moon was gone, leaving the world without her light. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he pounded the ground in tortured disbelief, fearing that something terrible had happened to his love.

Goddess Selene screamed as she beat against her glass cage, or was it her coffin? There was nothing but darkness all around her and no matter what she did she could not escape her prison. Beating against the glass, Goddess Selene cried for help and she tried to communicate telepathically with the other gods but it was no use. Hoarse from all her screaming, she curled up into a ball and let the tears fall silently, wishing to be in the arms of her love, King Endymion.

_00_

Serenity woke up screaming, her heart beating irregularly in her chest. Sweat clung to her brow and clothes. Breathing hard Serenity tried to regain her composure. Looking around the room she saw Ami, priestess of Hermes, sit up from the floor.

"What is it Serenity?" Ami asked, shoving her blue hair from her eyes.

"A nightmare, I felt like I was being pulled and ripped apart, I felt caged," Serenity confessed, "It felt so real."

"Sometimes dreams can seem real," Ami offered her thoughts, "but that's all they are, just dreams."

"No, it was more than that, it felt like I was being sucked into darkness," Serenity whispered, getting up from the dusty floor in a broken down house. Its windows had been smashed, allowing the cold air in and the roof sagged dangerously inward, as if it could collapse any day.

It had been a day since Ella had left them in the night, at first Serenity and Mina wanted to chase after Ella, but Ami's wise words reminded them that they did not know the city and would easily be spotted as outsiders in broad daylight. With heavy hearts they left their hiding place. Ami led them through the back streets of Volos where the dead lay scattered, mostly of small children who did not make it to join the Queen's army. Ami was able to create a trapdoor when the girls came to a dead end and journeyed underground until nightfall. Ami led them to another deserted house for the night and everyone cuddled close together for warmth praying for Ella's safety.

Serenity sighed as she tiptoed over to the window to look at the moon, for the moon would always comfort her in times of distress. Her blue eyes searched the sky and a strangled cry escaped her mouth waking Mina instantly.

"What is it, Serenity?" Mina asked.

"The moon, it's…it's gone!" Serenity cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Mina and Ami quickly rushed to the window to see for themselves and gasped when they could not see the crescent moon in the cloudless sky.

"It's not possible," Ami protested, for she knew she had seen the moon earlier in the evening.

"I have a horrible feeling that something bad has befallen the Goddess Selene," Serenity whispered, as her heart tightening with fear.

_00_

Deumos smiled as she looked down at Queen Metalia's sleeping form. Deumos' black eyes devoured Queen Metalia's porcelain skin; her black sheet clung tightly to her body showing off Queen Metalia's small feminine curves. Licking her lips, Deumos plunged her blue-grey claw into Queen Metalia chest clutching her heart in a firm grip. Queen Metalia awoke in pain staring into Deumos' black eyes.

"But how? You have to be summoned," Queen Metalia choked out, her breathing labored.

"The Moon Goddess is trapped and the power that kept me in my cell is gone, thanks to you my good Queen," hissed Deumos gleefully. "But I cannot stand the sun and need a body. We'd be perfect together."

Deumos' cruel laugher echoed through Queen Metalia's ears as she watched Deumos' blue-grey arm sink deeper into her body. Queen Metalia howled in pain and tried to thrash and claw at the demon, but was shocked to find her body was paralyzed. Banging could be heard from the door as her guards tried to make their way into the room at hearing Queen Metalia anguished cries. Deumos' arm disappeared within Queen Metalia's body and soon her shoulder, causing Queen Metalia to cry out until her voice was hoarse. Deumos' laugher blended in with the Queen's screams as she entered her body with ease. Queen Metalia's red eyes dulled and started to fill up with black water. Black tears cascaded down her cheeks and her cries turned to laughter. Eight guards stormed into Queen Metalia's room, swords drawn, looking for an intruder.

"My Queen, what is the matter? We heard you scream," one of her guards spoke up.

"A bad dream, now leave so I may get back to my beauty sleep," Queen Metalia commanded.

The guards stared at their Queen for a few moments before pounding their chest three times, leaving her chamber.

Queen Metalia smiled as her door closed; she wiped the tears from her eyes and lifted herself from her bed. With small shaky steps she made her way to her vanity and stared at the woman in the mirror. Black eyes stared back at her and her skin was tinted a light blue-green.

"We are now one and soon everyone will fall to their knees in worship," Deumos proclaimed with Queen Metalia voice. "No longer a Queen but a Goddess; I will rule the world!"


	9. Chapter 9: Somone, Help Me!

Hey there people, back with another chapter. Hope you like it, this is rated M for mature theme. So please if you are under 18, please read a different story on this site. As always review and tell me what you think. Thanks and here is the story.

**Chapter 9: Someone, Help Me!**

_Help me; have to flea; have to get away; to many feet's; to many hands; Serenity I am sorry; _Ella mind buzzed with many thoughts, one racing after the other. Fear gripping her heart as she tried to get used to her new body. She scattered under legs and jumped to the side when someone came too close to her. Hissing at the small hands that tried to pick her up or pull her tail. Ella scrambled into a darken alley where no human lurked; catching her breath. Panting, Ella's cat shaped head peeking out from the alley, her sharp green eyes wandering about trying to get her barren, but it was no use, everything was so big and with her small size it all looked foreign. Ella meowed in despair; praying to the Goddess Selene for help. Tears came to her eyes; matting in her red fur.

"Hey kitty, you lost?" A young girl's voice asked to Ella's right.

Ella hissed in response, lifting her right paw, claws out, ready to attack whoever was there, but Ella stopped mid strike as her eyes landed on a beautiful young woman wearing a black cloak, what caught Ella's eyes; were the young girl's eyes, it was green just like hers, but there was a innocent in them that the kids and adults in Volos didn't have. Ella retracted the claws and meowed again to the stranger.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kitty," The girl cooed; her hand stretched out in caution.

Ella stepped forward; allowing the girl to pick her up.

"Now what is your name kitty?" The girl asked, her white skin, soft and unblemished.

"Meow," was all Ella could say.

"Are you hungry kitty? Would you like something to eat?" The girl asked, as if understanding Ella's meow.

Ella nodded her head and purred from the back of her throat.

"Well then, let's go," The girl said, going further into the alley, out of site.

Two guards followed the girl and the cat, but the strange girl was quick and light footed, taking sharp corners; always staying in the shadows. It took a couple of minutes for the guards to lose sight of the stranger and they cursed; trying to pick up her trail again but it was useless.

"We lost them kitty," The girl whispered to the cat as she watched the guards looking around in vain.

With a chuckle the stranger drew herself into an old house and went out the back before heading down another long street before turning right, back onto the main street, losing themselves within the crowd. The girl held her head up high and walked with confidence, not afraid of the people around her.

The sun was half way across the sky and Ella wondered how long she had been wandering the streets, the last thing she could remember was running out of the palace and hiding in the rose guard that surrounded the castle until morning. It was in the early morning hours that she was able to stow away in one of the servant's baskets as they headed into town. Ella was able to jump out of the basket before the woman noticed her there and now she had been wandering the streets ever since. Night came again and she hid under a tree, curling herself up into a ball, trying to keep warm. It was her second day at being a cat and it was hard trying to scurry away from people's trampling feet and greedy hands of the kids that tried to catch her. Ella snuggled against the girl's cloak, feeling safe at last.

Soon they arrived at a small quant house its roof looked to be in good shape and it windows intact which was unusual in the city of Volos. The woman knocked on the door two times, then counted under her breath to five before knocking on the door two more times. The door swung open and the girl walked into darkness.

Frightened, Ella scurried into the girl's cloak, her claws latching onto the girl's smooth skin as the darkness surrounded them.

"Did anyone follow you?" A man asked from the darkness.

"No, Jupiter, I came alone," The girl answered back.

A match was struck and two candles sitting on the table were lit, showing a man sitting in a chair, his beauty surpassed anything that Ella has ever seen. His golden skin shone in the candle's light, and his deep blue eyes told of much knowledge. His jaw was firm and he had high cheek bones. His blond hair fell to his shoulders. His body lean and muscular, and for a moment Ella could swear that she was seeing a God in human flesh. Through Ella's eyes she could see a white glow around him and he excludes power just by his presence.

"What have you here, Lita?" Jupiter asked his eyes smiling as he looked upon the cat's head sticking out of the Lita's cloak.

"I met a friend, if only she would retract her claws, ouch," Lita laughed, slapping at Ella's paws.

Ella meow an apology before taking her sharp claws out of Lita's skin. Lita smiled and ruffled the cat fur.

"No harm done," Lita assured the cat.

"Do you think it understands what you are saying Lita?" Jupiter laughed.

"Yes I think she does, she seemed lost and I found her crying," Lita said, her eyes sharp on Jupiter.

"Give me the cat for a moment, Lita," Jupiter said, intrigued.

Lita patted the cat one more time before handing her over into Jupiter large hands. Jupiter cuddled the cat within his palms and stared into the cat's eyes.

"My there is much intelligence in her for a mere cat, I wonder if Queen Metalia has been playing with magic again," Jupiter explained, studying the cat. "She has a crescent moon bald spot on her head; that in itself is strange."

"I noticed that too," Lita commented, sitting in the opposite side of the table.

Ella looked up into the kind eyes of Jupiter as he sat her down on the table. He grunted, digging his huge right hand into his cloak pocket; his tongue sticking out in concentration. It took him a minute before he smiled again, pulling out a small clear bottle with a white liquid inside.

"If Queen Metalia is playing tricks again, this here will tell us," Jupiter stated, pouring a bit of the clear liquid into the palm of his right hand.

He held his palm out to Ella and Ella looked at him, tilting her head sideways in confusing.

"Drink, kitty," Jupiter cooed.

Ella timidly moved her head down to his outstretched palm, licking the liquid; her eyes remain on Jupiter's blue ones.

Ella grimaced, the liquid tasted weird, she felt something fizzy on her tongue.

"That stuff is terrible," Ella choked.

"Holy Zeus, she can talk!" Lita shouted, surprised.

Ella stared in shock at Jupiter as he scowled Lita about her language.

"But…how?" Ella stuttered.

"Zeus can turn into any animal he wishes and he has a special potion so he may speak with humans. He has given me some of that potion in case I need it," Jupiter explained. "It only works if the animal was once human."

Ella licked her furry lips; nervous as she watched her two new friends.

"What has befallen you poor child," Lita asked, drawling Ella's attention.

"Child, we are of the same age," Ella chided. "I have to find my friends!"

"Why don't you tell us what has happened, then we might be able to help you," Jupiter advised, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, my name is Ella and I am a priestess in training of the Goddess Selene. I was traveling with two other priestesses in training, Serenity and Mina," Ella started, "We were to deliver a letter to King Damon of Thessaloniki. We traveled until we met Venus Priestess of Aphrodite and she gave us lodging for the night. She gave us food, shoes and horses."

Jupiter's eyes widened at hearing Venus name mentioned but restrained from saying anything. Ella voiced faltered and she stopped for a bit, after taking a couple deep breaths to control her beating heart, she started again.

"We entered Volos and found the Priests and Priestesses of Hermes tied up and Serenity rushed over to help them with Mina and me behind her. After freeing the Priests and Priestesses we were attack by the people of Volos but we managed to escape with the help of Ami," Ella rushed on.

"That doesn't explain how you got turned into a cat," Lita spoke out.

"I'm getting to that," Ella huffed, "Over come with fear I thought that I could make it back home so I ran when they were fast asleep one night. I knew I should not have left but the fear in me made my feet move and all I wanted was to go back to Pherai and live a humble life, but I was caught by Queen Metalia. I betrayed my Priestesses by telling her everything I knew."

Tears fell from Ella's eyes. Her voice gave out as she spoke of her betrayal and it took her a while before she could speak again and she was glad that Jupiter and Lita kept their silence as she regains control of herself.

"Once I gave her all the information I had she turned me into a cat and marked me with a crescent moon," Ella finished, looking to Jupiter. "Is there a way to turn me back into a human girl?"

"I'm sorry my child, there is nothing I can do," Jupiter sighed.

"But you were able to allow me to speak, there must be something that you can do," Ella shouted, her voice laced with hysteria.

"Its up to you to turn yourself back into a human, I can not help," Jupiter said again, his voice soft, striking into Ella heart, calming her instantly.

"Do you know where your friends are now?" Lita asked.

"Not really, Ami was leading us through Volos by the back roads; we were heading south for the back gates. I been gone for two days now, they might have already left the city," Ella explained.

"Lita, I think they might need our help. I will stay here and keep an eye on Queen Metalia. I want you to take Ella and find the others and help them reached Thessaloniki. There is a temple of Aries outside of the city and you might find help there," Jupiter instructed.

Lita nodded her head and smiled at the cat. "First lets eat and I will pack for our travels, then it's off to search for your friends, okay Ella," Lita assured the cat, ruffling her fur.

True darkness descended on the city of Volos and again the moon did not make her appearance. Lita cloaked in black huddled Ella against her chest as they stow away into the night, keeping to the back streets, avoiding all human interacting as much as possible, luckily for Lita, no eyes followed her.

"We will reach the south gate by early morning as long as we don't bump into any trouble," Lita whispered to Ella.

"I just hope we catch up to them in time?" Ella whispered back.

"Me too," Lita sighed, her eyes watchful.

_00_

High Priestess Alexis sighed watching the sky, hoping a false hope that the moon would return.

"This is the second night that the moon had not made her appearance, I fear for the worst," High Priestess Helen said, her eyes downcast.

High Priestess Alexis sighed again as she sat on the ruff grass, allowing the tiny blades to stab at her skin.

"There is nothing that we can do, I no longer feel the Goddess Selene in my heart, perhaps she is punishing us or rather me," High Priestess Alexis whispered, the wind catching her words, bring it to High Priestess Helen's ears.

"How so?" High Priestess Helen asked, bringing her eyes up from the ground, turning them towards the empty sky.

High Priestess Helen stood behind the knelt High Priestess Alexis, wishing for the moon to return.

"I sent three of our priestess in training to deliver a message to King Damon," High Priestess Alexis sighed.

"Yes I know, but what does that have to do with punishing you?" High Priestess Helen asked.

"It's because…it's because in that letter it's asks the King to choose one of the priestess in training to take as a bride," High Priestess Alexis cried, tears welling in her eyes.

High Priestess Helen gasped in shock. "Why didn't you bring it up with the other High Priestesses?"

"High Priestess Zoe is the only one I confided in when I made that decision," High Priestess Alexis cried.

"Do the girls know what is in the letter?" High Priestess Helen asked, fearing the worst.

"No," High Priestess Alexis sighed, shaking her dark curly hair.

"Then you have brought us our destruction. I pray that the Goddess Selene forgives you for your sins," High Priestess Helen accused, turning her back on the kneeling Priestess; walking away.

High Priestess Alexis sighed again, tears falling from her eyes, heart broken, she stared up into the blacken sky, praying for forgiveness so that the Goddess Selene would shine her light upon her Priestesses once more.

"I am sorry," High Priestess Alexis whispered to the sky.

To overwhelm with grief High Priestess Alexis did not hear the first cries of alarm, nor did she smell the fire on the wind. It was the light that brought her out of her anguish and for a moment she thought that the moon had appeared back in the sky, but when she searched the sky, she only saw small stars, turning around she gasped, seeing fire dance upon the Priestesses' homes. Stumbling to her feet High Priestess Alexis started to run towards the burning buildings. High Priestesses and Priestesses in training alike ran about the fire not sure where to go.

"Priestesses get away from the fire, come to the temple," High Priestess Alexis shouted at the woman who ran by.

With fear in their hearts, they followed their leader over a small hill to the temple of the Goddess Selene only to find men and women in back, armed with swords waiting for them.

High Priestess Alexis stopped in mid run her arms going out to the other priestesses, stopping them in their tracks.

A man in black with a white cape stepped forwards, his sword drawn, pointing its tip at High Priestess Alexis.

"Please, we are but humble servants of the Goddess Selene, please spare us," High Priestess Alexis begged, fear evident in her voice.

"Why, so you can warn King David before we can attack and take over Pherai," the soldier spit out.

"I promise that we will not say anything, we have no weapons to protect ourselves, please spare us," High Priestess Alexis begged again.

The girls behind her whimpered in fright; looking from the guards to their High Priestess, the fire burning brightly behind them and screams were heard upon the wind of the Priestesses who did not make it out of the fire.

"Kill them," the guard ordered; charging High Priestess Alexis, his blade piercing her stomach.

Blood stained her white dress as High Priestess Alexis stared at the guard in shock. She felt her life blood rise into her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She could hear distant screams behind her as her knees buckled beneath her. Pain engulfed her body as the guard pulled out his sword, making her cry out in pain. Trembling white fingers tried to cover the wound but it was no use her blood was pooling around her, with a shaky breaths High Priestess Alexis head hit the ground, dying within second, not seeing what befell her Priestesses.

The Priestesses screamed as they watch their leader die and they scrambled about trying to avoid the swords of their attackers. Men and women rushed at them, their swords swinging high in the air, striking any Priestess within reach; women in grey and white fell, blood soaking their dresses and their screams dying upon their lips.

High Priestess Zoe ran away down the hill, away from the screams, away from the fire, tears streaking down from her eyes. She dared not look back, afraid that someone was following her, her feet faltered catching her dress, arms flared wildly as she fell onto the hard ground, tumbling the rest of the way down the hill. She hit the bottom with a thump, all the air rushing out of her lungs. Sobs raked her body as she stared up the hill, watching the fire rise in the night. Screams echoed in her ears and it froze High Priestess Zoe's heart.

"Why us, we did nothing wrong," High Priestess Zoe cried, trying to get up.

Pain shot up through her right leg and she fell onto the ground once again. Groaning in pain she lifted up her white dress to see blood running down her leg and her ankle was twisted at an odd angle, a bone protruding out of her skin. Crying out in angony, High Priestess Zoe started to crawl along the grass hoping to get to the tall grass before she was found by one of the soldiers.

Laughter entered her ears, freezing her body.

"Thought you could escape," a voice whispered.

Half turning High Priestess Zoe saw a young man no older than twenty years step off the hill, his sword drawn.

"Why us?" High Priestess Zoe asked.

"Because it was our Queen's wish," the guard answered, stalking slowly towards her.

High Priestess Zoe tried to crawl away from the young guard, but she was too slow and the guard stepped on her broken ankle, enticing another scream out of her.

High Priestess Zoe whipped her head around; watching as a cruel smile spread upon the young guard's face.

"Please, don't kill me," High Priestess Zoe whimpered.

The guard relished in the fear in her eyes and an idea popped into his head.

"I will spare your life, only if you will do something for me," The guard said, his eyes darkening.

"Anything," High Priestess Zoe cried, more tears staining her cheeks.

"Give yourself to me and I will let you go," the guard answered, smiling as he spoke.

High Priestess Zoe's eyes widen in fear, she was a High Priestess and was sworn to the Goddess Selene not to give up her virginity.

"No, I can't I sworn to the Goddess Selene that I would not," High Priestess Zoe protested.

"You would give up your life for your Goddess," the guard sneered, leaning over High Priestess Zoe.

High Priestess Zoe's eyes widen at their closeness and she could see the green in his eyes and his black hair cut short into spikes. High cheekbones graced his pale unblemished skin; his smile widened showing yellow-white teeth.

"My Goddess is everything to me, I'd rather be with her in death than with you in life," High Priestess Zoe spat.

Taking her uninjured leg she kicked him in the knee cap making him fall. With new determination High Priestess Zoe painfully stumbled to her feet, catering her right ankle as she tried to stagger away from the guard. Pain shot through her head as fingers enclosed around her short blond hair snapping her head back.

"Did you think you could escape from me," the guard whispered into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

High Priestess Zoe back slammed against the solid body of the guard's; his arm enclosed around her waist.

"I was going to kill you quickly, but I changed my mind, its going to be slow and painful," the guard breathed, his lips against her neck.

High Priestess Zoe shuddered, feeling dread in the pit of her stomach and she tried to struggle out of his grasp, but it was no use he overpowered her with his strong arms that kept her against him.

"Please, just kill me," High Priestess Zoe whimpered, her body trembling.

"Now why would I want to do that, I have not made you scream yet," the guard purred into her ear.

The guard threw her down onto the ground before he pounce on her, making her scream as he tore at her dress, she felt the fabric rip from her body and she prayed to any God and Goddess that would listen, to end her life right now, but the Gods did not hear her plea that night, and she screamed until her voice became raw as the guard violated every part of her body. She could hear his cold grunts as he pushed within her making her cry out with each thrust. After it was done, the guard stood above her, zipping up his pants before planting his sword within her skin, stabbing her in the heart. With one last cry, High Priestess Zoe's blue eyes glazed over in death. The guard smiled down at the dead Priestess before turning and walking back up the hill; the fire was starting to die down.

Here you go, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. As always smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Mina's choice

**Chapter 10 Mina's choice**

Mina awoke to the sun's dull rays; since the moon has not appeared in the night sky Helios light had dulled in sadness for the lost of his sister. Mina looked around in dismay at the dingy room that they slept in and was surprised that she was the first to wake. Dreams have been troubling the poor girl and she did not know what to do about them. They were not bad dreams per-say, but they were strange.

Mina mulled over last night's dream in her head, in her dream Mina found herself by a lake, beautiful dolphins would rise out of the water playing with each other and Mina smiled in wonder, never before had she seen dolphins so beautiful. The grass beneath her tickled her feet as she moved and her vision quickly caught the lilies and roses growing all around her and beneath her feet small red anemone flowers grew. Mina drew in a deep breath as she recognized the anemone flower, they were sacred to Aphrodite. She knew the sad story that went with those flowers told to her by her mother. Once a long time ago Aphrodite loved a mortal named Adonis and wanted him by her side forever, he in turned loved her back but he was also a great hunter and while out one day hunting, he was killed by a boar and died in Aphrodite's arms, anemone flowers grew around him in death while the Goddess wept, but Mina was pulled from her thoughts of Aphrodite when a blinding white light appeared before her, and within that white light a woman stood, her long blond hair swaying in the breeze and her body naked to the eye with long legs, and full breasts, small curves and child bearing hips. The only thing that was concealed was her face. She floated in mid air and Mina bowed in shock, knowing she was in the presents of a Goddess.

"Mina, my child, do you know who I am?" A heavenly voice floated into Mina's ears, settling her heart to a normal rate, calming her within seconds.

"Yes Goddess, you are Aphrodite, Goddess of Love," Mina whispered in awe.

The goddess laughed, it sounded like doves singing a love song.

"It is well that you received me with open arms my child," Aphrodite said, "Do you know why I have come?"

"Because of Venus," Mina started, "Venus told me that I was not a Priestess of the Goddess Selene but a Priestess of the Goddess Aphrodite, you."

"She was correct; I have laid my hand upon your brow when you were but a babe. Your parents were poor humble folks that could not afford to keep you so when you were ten they sent your big brother to bring you to me so I may watch you grow into a woman," Aphrodite explained. "But there was a ambush and bandits slain your brother and took you, I in turn killed them and by that time you were scared, my only option was to give you to my cousin Selene for save keeping until you were old enough to come to my temple."

"I do not remember the bandits," Mina confessed.

"I know, I took that memory away from you, but I did leave you with a gift," Aphrodite stated, "The red bow atop your head was a gift from me, red always meant love and is one of my colors."

"Why do you come to me now? I am on a quest to save the Priestesses of the Goddess Selene?" Mina asked.

Aphrodite sighed, her voice lost on her for a moment, her face fell to her chest, but the darkness remained covering up her facial features.

"There is a Great War brewing; Queen Metalia is going to destroy the world if we do not fight her. I need a champion to fight for me, open your heart to me Mina so we may fight together," Aphrodite said sadly.

"I…I do not know if I can do that," Mina stuttered, "I don't want to betray the Goddess Selene."

"You have a big heart my child, but Selene would be happy to know that we are joined together as one, as it should always be," Aphrodite smiled. "Think it over and when you decided to take me within your heart, will your true power come forth."

Mina stared at Aphrodite, puzzled by her words, and slowly the color started to fade and with the color Aphrodite was gone, leaving her alone in darkness.

Mina took a minute to go over Aphrodite's words, but she just could not figure them out. Out of the corner of Mina's eye, she saw Serenity stir under her blanket, wiping the dream from her thoughts Mina went about her morning.

"Good morning, Serenity, did you sleep well?" Mina asked folding up her blanket and putting it back into her bag.

"As good as one could on these old, cold, wooden floors," Serenity groaned, rubbing her sore back.

Soon Ami joined them into wakefulness and started to roll up her blanket as well.

"Today, we will arrive at the south wall, the only problem will be the guards," Ami explained. "I can not make a portal through the wall; Queen Metalia has put a spell on the wall, making sure no other magic can manipulate it.

Mina and Serenity face fell with Ami's words.

"How do we get out then?" Serenity asked, getting up off the floor, donning her cloak before swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Through the gates, we can try to hide our figures in black cloaks or we can fight our way through, those are, are only two options," Ami frowned.

"Then we better get going," Mina huffed, donning her cloak then stringing her bag over her shoulder, ready to leave.

Ami was the last to done her black cloak, she grimace when she placed it on her slim shoulders, she had found the cloak two houses ago in one of the closets and decided that she would need it incase they ran into trouble, the only problem was that it had many small holes and smelled liked death, but Ami bore the smell and wore the cloak to blend in.

"I'm ready," Ami announced.

"Good, led the way Ami," Mina whispered, her heart stopping for a moment in fear, until she heard the soft voice of Aphrodite in her ear, telling her it would be alright.

Ami pulled the door opened and quickly stepped out of the house with Serenity and Mina behind her, cloaks over their heads to hide their hair and their heads bowed so not to look anyone in the eye. This morning they were in luck, the streets were bare of people and judging from the sun, the day was just beginning. Within an hour the streets started to crowd with soldiers and children, starting their day. Ami, Serenity and Mina kept to the walls; sidestepping anyone who tried to talk to them. By noon they made it to the south gate without being caught or seen and Serenity breathed a sigh of relief, but that sigh came too soon as Serenity saw how many guards were posted at the wall. Six's guards all armed with swords and bows. Four stood at the gates checking everyone who passed through it while two other guards patrolled on a walkway build upon the wall, arrows ready to fire.

"What now?" Serenity hissed at Ami.

"We try to talk our way through," was Ami's only response.

Hidden in the shadows of an old broken down house a girl hid; her green eyes watching the girls in cloaks, waiting to see the outcome of their foolishness.

"Your friends are fools, if they think that they will pass through the gate without a fight," The girl hissed to her companion.

The red cat looked up at the girl and sighed before turning her eyes back onto her friends.

"Then we shall help them, you still got the gifts that Jupiter has given you?" The cat asked.

The girl nodded saying nothing more as she watched the girls approach the guards.

"We wish to pass through the gates, please," Ami said, smiling at guard.

"And what is your reason for leaving the city?" The guard asked, trying to peek under the woman's hood.

"We are on a mission for Queen Metalia," Ami lied.

"Papers," the guard ordered, stretching out his hands.

"Queen Metalia never gave us any papers," Ami responded back, nervous.

"The Queen always sends papers for journeying outside her city, come with me if you please," the guard commanded, grabbing a hold of Ami's arm.

Serenity and Mina stood in shock; they did not know what to do. Ami shook the hand from her arm; her body trembling in fright; a small wind came up and knocked her hood back, the guards froze for a moment realizing that she was one of the escape prisoners. Ami kicked him in the chest. He doubled over in pain.

"Get them!" another guard shouted, drawing his swords.

Ami quickly gathered her ring disks and tore two apart, she jerked her wrist back while holding the button, iron fangs produced around the disks and she flung one at a guard from atop the walkway who was about to shoot her, it landed in the center of his chest, blood poured out from the wound painting the walkway as he fell without firing a arrow, on the walkway. Ami threw her other disk and it decapitated the other man standing on the walkway, blood sprang from his neck and his body slumped to the ground. That left four guards to fight. Mina grabbed her whip and slashed it at one of the guards, who was trying to cut off Serenity's head, the whip wrapped around his right hand and Mina pulled backwards and his sword flew out of his hand and the man was flung backwards to the ground. Serenity did not have a weapon to defend herself so she used her feet to kick the fallen man and smashing her heel into his face knocking him out cold. Ami ducked underneath a guard and started to scurry up the latter so she may retrieve her weapons from the two men she had killed, she thought it wise to kill the archers first so no arrows would rain down on them. But another guard with swords held high, proved to be a might foe. That guard took it upon himself to climb after the girl, trying to stop her from reaching her weapons. His swords stabbed Ami in the right knee and she fell onto the walkway, small amounts of blood seeping from her leg. Ami turned to see the guard trying to climb the rest of the way up the latter, as he approached the top, she kicked out her good foot and kicked him in the face; he was stunned for a moment before he swung his sword again at Ami, missing by an inch.

Serenity and Mina tried to fight off the last guard, but he was a great swords man and they could not get a punch or whip through. Sweat clung to their brows and Serenity recieved a slash on the arm by the sword, blood sliding down her arm, making her cry out in pain.

Lita from her hiding place decided that enough was enough and with her lightening sticks in hand she raced from her spot towards the girls, Lita smiled as she snuck up behind the guard, his sword raised high about to strike Serenity, but Lita hit him in the back with her sticks.

Serenity closed her eyes as the guard drew his sword ready to cut her head off, too afraid to move she waited for the blow, but it never came. Serenity opened her eyes to see the guard stiff in pain, his body jerked a couple of times before he slumped to the ground; smoke coming off of his clothes.

"What…?" Serenity asked, confused.

"No time, let's go before reinforcements come," Lita said, looking behind her she noticed many onlookers watching the display, and from the looks on their faces, they were ready to charge at any moment.

Serenity and Mina stared at the girl who had rescued them, not believing their luck. It was Ami's scream that brought them back to the scene at hand.

A guard stood over Ami, on top the walkway, his sword held high over his head. Ami lay on the ground, her arm over her face trying to block the blow. Without a thought Mina ran over to the walkway and flung her whip at the guard, catching his leg. As the guard was about to bring down the sword to kill Ami; Mina yanked his foot, the guard swayed, he lost his footing and fell off the walkway and onto the ground. Ami quickly scurried to the men she had killed and retrieved her weapons before climbing down and racing over to the other girls.

"Let's go!" Lita shouted, ushering the girls through the gates. Yells could be heard from the crowd as they started to make their way to stop the girls.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

Lita shook her head at Mina as if to say now was not the time, and with one forceful shove Lita pushed Mina through the gate with Ella trailing behind her. It was Lita who took control of the situation, guiding them into the trees that lay beyond the gate. With her head held high and ears perked, Lita led them through the forest as if they were old friends, knowing the way without thought. Soon they came to a small cave surrounded by trees; Mina, Serenity and Ami almost walked pass the cave if it was not for Lita who beckoned them into the cave's mouth. Once inside the girls stared at Lita with wonder and it was then that they noticed that Lita had a companion, a small red cat.

"Oh, what a pretty kitty you have there," Serenity cooed, lifting the cat and placing her on her lap. Serenity fingers started to scratch the cat behind the ear, making the cat purr.

"So, who are you?" Mina asked again.

"My name is Lita, Priestess of Zeus, I have come to aid you," Lita said, sitting back against the cool stone wall.

"Priestess, you are a long way from home, what brings you to Volos?" Ami asked, not trusting the girl.

"Jupiter and I came because he sensed trouble through the trees telling him he had to come to Volos; I volunteered to join him on his journey," Lita explained. "We met a friend of yours, Ella, and it was my decision to help you, while Jupiter keeps an eye on Queen Metalia in Volos."

Serenity's and Mina's head shot up at hearing Ella's name.

"Where is Ella? Is she safe?" Serenity and Mina spoke in unisons.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Lita said, closing her eyes.

"But she is not here," Serenity cried.

"Yes I am," Ella whispered.

Shocked, Serenity almost dropped the cat, and for a moment she wondered if she had gone crazy, never before had she seen a talking cat.  
>"It's me, Serenity, Queen Metalia turned me into a cat," Ella cried, her sharp green eyes staring up into Serenity's blue ones.<p>

Serenity eyes filled with tears and she could hear Mina sobbing in the back ground. It was true, their dear friend Ella had been turned into a cat. Tears fell from her eyes landing on Ella's small nose and it took a moment for the girls to regain their composure.

"I am sorry Ella, we should have looked for you," Mina cried, her head peeking over Serenity shoulder, looking at Ella.

"No, it is not your fault, I should never had left," Ella sobbed, new tears matting her fur.

"Is there no way to turn her back into a human?" Ami asked Lita.

"No, all Jupiter could do was give her a voice," Lita said sadly.

Serenity brought Ella up to her chest and embracing her in a hug.

"Please Serenity, that is not all, I told Queen Metalia everything that I knew, she tortured me and I could not help myself, please say you will forgive me for betraying you," Ella cried, afraid her friends would be mad at her.

"Its okay, Ella, I would have done the same if our roles were reversed," Serenity assured her and Ella could see Mina nodding.

"But we are together now and that is all that matters, lets get to Thessaloniki before it is too late," Mina said, taking Ella into her arms and giving her a hug.

"I think we should stop at Elis, beg King Endymion for help. He is the closest ally to King Damon," Lita stated logically.

"I'm not sure he would help, we were directed to go to Thessaloniki," Serenity said.

"Yes, but Elis is on the way maybe a little more north than expected but we should go there first, it would only take two days by foot, please Serenity we need all the help we can get," Lita explained, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, let's go and see King Endymion for help," Serenity gave in.

Mina and Ami smiled at Serenity decision and they were glad to have another person on their side. Five priestesses traveled for survival and Serenity prayed that they were not too late, that they would make it in time to save her fellow Priestesses waiting back in Pherai.

"We will stay here tonight and journey tomorrow, I know my way to Elis," Lita stated. "Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be long day."

Here is the next chapter, yah some action, got to love action, well I hoped you enjoyed it and I will be back with another chapter soon. Keep reading and don't forget to review. As always Smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Queen Metalia's Wrath

**Chapter 11: Queen Metalia's Wrath**

Queen Metalia was strolling through her garden, the sun passing overhead. She sneered at the colorful roses that littered the bushes along the path. Queen Metalia stopped in front of a bush full of red roses with tiny hurtful thorns.

"How could anyone like something so vile?" Queen Metalia asked the air.

Queen Metalia's hand stoke the bush as if to compliment its beauty but when she took her hand away the bush shriveled up and the petals on the roses turned black before falling to the ground, dead. A cruel smile crept to the Queen's evil face.

"My Queen! My Queen!" a boy shouted, running down the gardens path.

Queen Metalia quickly stepped away from the bush and waited for the boy to approach her. His clothes were fashioned in the deepest black and a black rose stamped over his left breast. He bowed and pounded his chest three times.

"Yes, Josh, what have you to report?" Queen Metalia cooed to the boy. It was Josh who allowed her to trap the Goddess Selene and he was well rewarded in return. Queen Metalia gave him a large room in the west wing and fashioned him with many clothes, he was well fed and started to train in the military early, by her request.

"The guards were killed on the south gate," Josh panted.

"What? How?" Queen Metalia seethed, clenching her hands into fist, blue fire igniting around her hands.

"The Priestesses of Hermes and Selene have killed the guards and escape the city," Josh blurted out, he stepped back from his Queen in fright.

"Curse them for killing my people. Josh, send for Captain Seth," Queen Metalia commanded.

"But my Queen, Captain Seth is still in Pherai," Josh stammered.

Queen Metalia cursed under her breath and with a wave of her hand she dismissed Josh. Turning around Queen Metalia strolled down the path of flowers and along the way to relieve stress she would kill each pretty bush she passed. In the middle of the garden sat a fountain. Water sprouted from cupid's lips and it fell into the fountain. The status was made out of white marble of a little boy with wings and it showed him about to shoot his love arrow at an unsuspecting target.

"Disgusting," Queen Metalia groaned.

She sat on the edge of the fountain and dipped her fingers into the water while chanting under her breath.

The water splashed and flipped only to part and come together again, it look like the water was fighting itself, but after a moment it settled and within its dept a face took shape. Queen Metalia smiled as she looked upon her Captain with black hair and chocolate eyes.

"Yes my Queen," Captain Seth greeted, pounding his chest three times.

"Have you successfully captured Pherai for me, Captain?" Queen Metalia purred.

"Yes, King Daniel has been killed and his people are now under your command," Captain Seth stated proudly.

"Good, I need you back here immediately, some Priestesses has been causing me trouble and are looking for sanctuary in Thessaloniki. I need you and the army back here by tomorrow night, we will attack Thessaloniki and Elis in four days," Queen Metalia instructed.

"But my Queen, it will take me and my army two weeks alone to get back to Volos," Captain Seth sputtered.

"Listen Captain, when true night falls tomorrow night bring the army to the tall grass outside of Pherai and there I will open a portal, bringing you and the army back to Volos," Queen Metalia purred. "Don't be late Captain."

Captain Seth strong chiseled face faded into the water and he was gone. Queen Metalia smiled.

Getting up from her seat she stretched her slim arms over her head and started to walk back towards the castle.

_00_

Night had fallen and Serenity and the girls were wandering through the woods with Lita as their guide. Serenity did not want to leave the cave at night, but Lita convinced her that they would be hard to track under the cover of darkness.

"But how are we going to see in the dark?" Serenity had asked.

"Don't worry, the trees are very friendly and they will show me the way," Lita insisted.

Serenity knew that the Priestess of Zeus could speak with the plants and trees around them, but she still was unsettled about wandering around in the night. Trees, bushes and shrubs cluttered the ground, roots and dead leaves littered the floor, and Serenity would trip over uncovered roots or get wacked with branches. Her dress tore among a bushes and Serenity wondered how could the other girls see in the dark? The stars made pore light and once again Serenity wished for the moon's light.

Lita held her head up high and listened to the trees, they sing of pain and woe, and it pierced through Lita's heart. The only time Lita has ever heard the trees sing like this was when a man came to her home village and chopped down a cherry tree. She felt the pain of each chop and the singing almost made Lita's heart stop, it was too painful. Lita stopped, closing her eyes and concentrated on the song. It sang of bushes with pretty flowers dying for no reason, it sang of a poison that frightened the forest.

"Queen Metalia," Lita whispered. She shivered in the night.

"What's wrong Lita," Mina asked, she stood to Lita's right and watched the Priestess shiver.

"There is a funeral song on the wind, telling a tale of poison and dead flowers, I fear that Queen Metalia has killed some innocent plants," Lita explained. "We must hurry."

Again the girls followed Lita without a word. They stumbled over rocks and climbed up small hills and by the rise of the morning sun they were more than half way to Elis. By midmorning Serenity and Mina fell to the ground.

"Can we take a small break, my feet are very sore," Mina complained and Serenity nodded.

"Okay, only a minute, I want to walk through the day and night, and by morning next we will be outside of Elis," Lita huffed, slumping to the ground as well, with Ami right beside her.

"Thanks," Ami said.

Serenity and Mina dug through their bags and brought out a small ration for everyone. Apples, grapes and nuts were split among the group. Ella poked her head out of Serenity's cloak pocket and yawned loudly.

"Are we stopping?" Ella asked, yawning again.

"Ella, you can't be tired, you been in my pocket the whole time," Serenity chided the cat.

"I can not help that my legs are too short to keep up, besides bouncing in your pocket is very upsetting at times," Ella shot back. "May I have some?"

Serenity broke off some of her apple and held it in her palm for Ella to eat, along with two grapes and three nuts.

After their meager meal Ella ducked her head back into Serenity's pocket while the girls made sure everything was packed up and then they set off again. The heat increased as the morning turn to noon and sweat clung to their bodies. Serenity panted and wished for another break, but Lita refused to stop, afraid to fall behind. They left the forest behind by supper and ate another meager meal at the edge of the forest before they started off again on open ground. There was a long stretch of road to the right but the girls stayed clear of it just incase they ran into someone from Volos. The grass was up to their knees but they were not as tall as the grass in Pherai, Serenity noted. Dinner time came around and the sun still blazed their already heated bodies until they felt scorched and Serenity knew her skin was burned when she look at the red of her arm. Blistered streaked across their feet and started to bleed through their shoes, but Lita still pushed them on. Again night came and the coolness of the disappearing sun was a blessing to Serenity's skin, as well the other Priestesses. They stopped one more time for their last meal. They were closer to Elis and Serenity could see the lights from the village and the outline of Elis castle in the distance.

"I bet Elis is beautiful," Serenity cooed, relieved to sit for a moment. She rubbed her aching feet.

"Yes it is, in the morning we will enter the village," Lita said, chewing on some nuts.

"Do you think we could start a fire?" Mina asked.

"No, it will draw unwanted attention," Ami logically stated.

Ella popped out once again from Serenity's cloak, but this time she crawled out of the pocket and stretched her stiff legs and wandered around the girls.

Ami stiffen when a sharp pain entered her heart, she felt like she was being pulled and swallowed into blackness, Ami bent over gasping, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and a cold sweat broke out on her brow. Bile rose in her throat and Ami had to rush off to empty her stomach, she knew something was not right, but she didn't know what that was. It took her a minute or two to regain her composure before returning back to the girls.

_00_

True nigh has fallen and Queen Metalia stood once again in her garden, she made her was quickly down the path and headed east into a clearing near the fountain.

"This should be enough room for my army to come," Queen Metalia said. "It might be a little cramp."

Grabbing the salt from her inner pocket Queen Metalia poured salt on the ground making a huge circle that covered the entire clearing. Standing where she began her circle she raised her hands into the air.

"I call upon fire, who rumbles in the earths belly; I call you forth to make me a hole through time and space," Queen Metalia began.

Fire burned the salt and blackened the earth. Smoke lifted up into the air.

"I call upon water that slithers on the earth's skin; I call you forth to make me a portal so humans may pass," Queen Metalia chanted again.

Water drained from the fountain and flew into the circle, it started out as a small ball but it grew when more water was added, until it was a tall as the castle and stretched to the burnt salt line.

"I call upon the wind that gives the earth its breath, come forth and send a message to my companions that the portal is ready," Metalia commanded.

A gust of wind swirled around her body and played with her hair before it left, going across the land and within second whispered words of readiness into Captain Seth ears.

"Be ready, the portal will open any moment," Captain Seth announced to his army.

I call upon the earth, mother to us all, I asked for the safety of my army as they past through time and space," Metalia chanted, clapping her hands together.

A small maiden was built from the earth, showing rock breast and muddy body, the maiden if made of flesh would have been beautiful. The maiden bowed to Queen Metalia before turning and started to walk towards the water portal.

"You may not pass!" Hermes voice shouted, his misty form blocking the muddy maiden from stepping into the water portal.

"Hermes, you have no business here," Queen Metalia scowled.

"When traveling, it is my business," Hermes bellowed.

"You can not stop me, step aside or feel my wrath!" Queen Metalia screamed.

"I know who your truly are, demon," Hermes spat. His misty form growing in size.

"You are nothing but a messenger," Queen Metalia sneered.

Queen Metalia took her right hand and snapped off her middle finger and held it high in the air.

"I will get rid of you the same way I got rid of your cousin," Queen Metalia laughed.

She threw the finger at Hermes misty form and it hovered before him.

"God of travel, God of thief's, God of messages come to me, enter my finger and be forever trapped within my grasps," Queen Metalia chanted.

Hermes screamed as his misty form was being sucked into the finger, he tried to open a portal to escape but it was sucked into Queen Metalia dead finger, but with the last of his power he shot the finger into the night sky and it disappeared in the south.

His only hope was to get this finger to his trusted Priestess.

Queen Metalia laughed knowing God Hermes was trapped for good, who cares what happened to her finger, Queen Metalia had more pressing matters to attend to. The maiden stepped through the portal and Queen Metalia waited for her return with her army.

Captain Seth waited impatiently, pacing back and forth when suddenly a huge ball of water appeared before him and out stepped and woman made of mud, she stood at the entrance and motioned for him to come forth into the water.

"Time to go!" Captain Seth bellowed. "Go in three sections, first section go first."

Captain Seth watched as his army followed his orders and went into line, the first section disappeared within seconds and the second section followed behind, soon it was the last section to go through with Captain Seth leading them. The water surrounded them but left them dry, it felt like they were tunneling across the ocean, but with no fish to look at, for what seemed like hours, but was mere minutes the army made their way through the portal and stood before their Queen. The muddy maiden went back to the earth once the last of the army came through the portal, the fire died and the water evaporated into the air.


	12. Chapter 12: Priestesses And The Letter

**Chapter 12: Priestesses And The Letter**

Serenity felt someone shaking her shoulder, she tried to open her eyes, but it was too painful, she was too tired and just wanted to rest for a bit longer.

"Serenity, we have to move," Lita voice infiltrated her foggy mind.

"Can I not sleep for a couple more minutes," Serenity moaned, not ready to get up yet.

"If you want to make it to Elis by noon, I suggest you get up now," Lita said, her shakes becoming more violent.

"I am awake, stop shaking me," Serenity huffed, smacking Lita's hand away.

Opening her eyes and stretching, Serenity sat up in her make shift bed only to see three girls and a cat watching her, they all had their rolls packed and were ready to go.

"How long did I rest?" Serenity asked, rolling up her blanket and hastily packed it in her bag. She quickly took out an apple to eat. It took Serenity five minutes before she was ready.

"Four hours," Ami stated.

The girls had made a small camp last night when Ami fell ill, she was unable to go very far, so they set up their blankets and huddled together to keep warm for the night, they were supposed to head off at first light, but Serenity was unable to wake when the sun rose in the east. It took Lita over ten minutes before the sleeping priestess even stirred and another five minutes before she even got out of her makeshift bed. Now it was midmorning when they started off again.

The village of Elis could be spotted in the distance and Serenity could not wait to enter the city and be with civilized people once more. Dark clouds cluttered the sky, foretelling of rain to come. The girls quickened their pace hoping to make the city before the rain started.

"Look at that, I have never seen a star in the day time," Mina gushed, pointing up in the sky.

"Mina, stars do not come out in the day, and besides it is too cloudy to see any stars," Ami stated logically, but when she looked up in the sky, she too saw what look like a star, but now the star was falling. "That is not a star."

Ami watched at the star fell to the ground and she felt a tug at her heart. The star was calling to her and she had to obey. Picking up her pace she ran towards where the star had landed. Serenity and the girls ran after Ami not sure of what was going on. They ran for a mile and a half, before Ami abruptly stop. Serenity slumped down to the ground right behind Ami breathing heavily. Lita stopped right beside Ami to see what had Ami attention, while Mina stayed to the right, hands bent on knee's catching her breath. Ella poked her head out of Mina's pocket to see what the commotion was.

On the ground before Ami laid a dead finger with black nail polish on it. It was blue-green in color and the bone was sticking out of the bottom, dried blood painted the bottom of the finger, but there was something inside of the finger that called to Ami, ordering her to pick up the finger, she could not disobey; she swooped down and grabbed the finger. Once her hand touched the finger, the finger started to glow a soothing blue light. The finger lifted up into the air and before the girls eyes it transformed into a blue dagger with a navy blue hilt. There was the sigh of Hermes embedded on the hilt.

The dagger landed back into Ami's waiting hands. Ami gasped in shock when she felt the presence of her God and somehow she knew that Hermes was in the dagger.

"Oh my, Hermes," Ami cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"What is it Ami?" Lita asked.

"Hermes is within this dagger," Ami whispered.

"How is that possible? He is a God and a God cannot be trapped," Serenity said, bewildered.

"I am not sure how, but I feel him in here," Ami explained. "He is weak, I think he is resting."

Ami placed the dagger inside of her cloak and hooked it around her rings. Both rings and dagger melded together as one. Ami closed her cloak once more and prayed that she would be able to free her God from his prison.

"We have to move on," Ami stated.

The girls nodded and again they headed towards Elis. By afternoon they reached the outskirts of the city and decided to eat something before they ventured inside of the city. Ella again crawled out of Mina's pocket and stretched her legs, while Serenity and Mina set out their meal. Ami seemed lost in thought and Lita was hopping from one foot to the other eager to move on.

"Relax Lita, eat something," Serenity chided softly, handing Lita nuts and berries.

Lita took the offered food and sat right beside Mina slowly eating her food.

The girls ate in silence all lost in their own thought that they did not notice footsteps in the distance. The footsteps crept silently on the grass barley making a foot print on the soft ground as they rushed towards the girls, arrows raised, ready to fire.

A raven hair beauty motioned to two of her companions to corner the trespassers from right whiles her and their leader; corner them from the left. They surrounded the girls within minutes, arrows trained on their hearts.

"Who are you?" The raven hair beauty screamed at the trespassers.

The girls jumped and dropped their meal, when they noticed they were surrounded by four people two were dressed in grey while the other two were dressed in red. Ella jumped into Serenity's pocket while the girls held their hands up in the air.

"I am Serenity Priestess of Selene and these are my companions, Mina Priestess of Selene, Lita, Priestess of Zeus and Ami Priestess of Hermes, we come to seek help in Elis," Serenity explained. her face showed no emtion.

"Why do you seek help in Elis?" The man in red asked. He also had raven hair but his eyes were green in color, he had a strong build and muscular legs.

"We have traveled from Pherai; we are on our way to Thessaloniki to deliver a letter to King Damon," Serenity stated.

"How do we know that you are not spies of Queen Metalia," the raven hair beauty spat.

"Because we almost got killed in Volos, we even killed six of her men when escaping through the south gate," Lita stated proudly.

"Lower your bow, Rei, I believe these girls," The man instructed, lowering his own weapon.

"But Mars, they could be lying," Rei whined, but she lowered her bow, as did the men in grey.

"I can see the Goddess and God touch on each of these girls, they are no spies," Mars smiled and held out his hands to Serenity.

Serenity took his hand and power shot up her arm, surprised marred her face but she allowed this man to help her onto her feet.

"Thank you," Serenity whispered. "Who are you?"

"My apologies. I am Mars Priest of Ares and this is Rei Priestess of Ares. These two men are guards of King Endymion, Jedite and Neflite," Priest Mars bowed. "And you are in luck little Priestess, King Damon's is here in Elis. King Endymion sent for him three days ago, so you may deliver your letter to him right away."

Serenity smiled, glad that she did not have to go all the way to Thessaloniki to deliver her message. The girls gathered their things and followed behind Mars, Rei and the guards. Lita could not help but noticed Neflite with his long brown hair and piercing green eyes, his shoulders broad and his back straight, he walked with confidence and grace; Lita blushed for leering at one of King Endymion guards and averted her eyes.

Rei scowled at Jedite from time to time wishing it was only her and Mars to track the girls. Mars had gotten wind of power coming towards Elis and they thought that it might be Queen Metalia. Priest Mars had informed King Endymion and King Damon of the power surge outside of the city and offered to investigate. King Endymion insisted in sending Jedite and Neflite just incase it was too much for them. Rei scowled again, she couldn't believe that King Endymion had little faith in them.

They arrived within the city in the next hour and the people stared but kept their distance as the small procession made their way. Serenity was glad to be rid of her black cloak and allowed her tore grey dress to billow in the wind. Ella had hopped out of her cloak when Serenity took it off and now settled within her arms.

Well maintained houses of many colors lined the clean streets. Men and women stood outside stores selling and buying their wares, dressed in nice clean clothes and the children, played among the houses, their laughter high and innocent, unaware of the evils in the world.

Serenity was astonished by how different Elis was to Volos, and she had to smile when a little girl with cheery hair darted onto the road and ran around Serenity and the other Priestesses, her chubby hand trying to pat the cat in Serenity's arms. Serenity stopped and crouched down to the little girl and held Ella out, much to Ella's annoyance but allow the girl to scratch her behind the ear.

"Thank you, Priestess," the little girl squealed, before taking off again; disappearing in to a green house.

Serenity gave a puzzled look, wondering how the little girl knew she was a Priestess, shrugging her shoulders she straightened up and processed on her way, following beside Mars who smiled down at her, mirth in his eyes which brought a smile to Serenity's face.

Serenity gasped as she stared up at the marble castle, it stood high in the sky with four towers on both the right and the left side, it was massive with guards at the entrance and Serenity could spot guards on a walkway going back and forth, keeping a look out.

"This way Priestesses," Priest Mars informed them as he headed for the entrance.

The guards clicked their heels together and their spears parted for Priest Mars. The Priestesses followed meekly behind.

Jedite and Neflite quickly parted from the Priest and Priestesses and turned left down a long corridor. Priest Mars took no notice as he led them straight down a long hall, many pictures hung on the wall and the golden carpet softens their footfall. Never before had Serenity seen such beauty. At the end of the long hall they came to a massive door, with a guard standing to the side.

"State your business," The guard demanded, his arm stretch out blocking their path.

"We are here to see King Endymion," Priest Mars stated.

"The King is in a conference with King Damon and wishes not to be disturbed," the guard said.

"I think the King will allow our intrusion, I have important news for him," Priest Mars shot back, glaring at the guard.

The guard shrunk back in fear and his arm dropped. Priest Mars turned to the door and swung it opened. The girls followed behind.

_00_

King Endymion sat on his thrown, unshed tears stinging his eyes. He watched King Damon's pace back and forth, his long white hair swaying with each step he took and his purple eyes glaring at King Endymion.

"We have to attack Queen Metalia soon, if we do not, our lands will be gone and she will murder us in our sleep," Damon spat, "I hear she has great magical powers."

"I know," King Endymion said, "But how can we face her, we only have half our army set up with weapons. While the other half have nothing. We used up all our money to defend ourselves and there is no one else we can go to."

"I know, poor King Daniel, he held out as long as he could," King Damon stated. "I got word by bird before I left my kingdom, that he had died and his lands taken by Queen Metalia. The note said that after the king died, his people put down their weapons and pledge allegiance to Queen Metalia."

"When will your scouts be back from Pherai?" King Endymion asked.

"Within three weeks," Damon said.

Their talk was interrupted when the doors burst opened and Priest Mars entered the room. Endymion eyes widened when his eyes fellow on the women behind Priest Mars, but what struck him in awe was the girl with the long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, the tan-skin and slim waist. His mouth gaped open as he stared at the stunning creature before him and if it were not for the blonde hair and golden skin she would look every much like his Goddess Selene.

"Mars, what brings you to interrupt our meeting," King Damon shouted.

Mars ignored his King's glare and stepped to the side revealing the girls behind him.

"These women are our trespassers, my King," Priest Mars said, motioning for the women to come forth.

Serenity put Ella down and quickly dug in her bag, bringing out the letter that was given to her; she slowly walked up to King Damon and knelt before him.

"Are you King Damon?" Serenity asked, not lifting her head.

"Yes child," King Damon said. Eyes drawn.

"My name is Serenity a Priestess of the Goddess Selene, High Priestess Alexis has sent us to deliver this message to you," Serenity held the sealed message high above her head.

King Damon took the message and turned away from Serenity. Serenity got to her feet and was about to turn when she spotted a man she assumed was King Endymion sitting on the thrown.

His eyes were sad and he carried much grief and Serenity wonder why such a wise and noble king would feel this way. Shaking her head she turned to joined the other girls.

"Serenity, it says here that you journeyed with two other girls, can you point them out to me," King Damon said, after reading the letter.

"Yes, King Damon. This is Mina also a Priestess of Selene," Serenity said, pointing to Mina, "And this is Ella Priestess of Selene."

Serenity pointed to the red cat.

"How can that be? She is a cat," King Damon asked.

"An evil spell brought on by Queen Metalia," Ella spoke up.

King Damon jumped back when he heard the cat speak; he could not believe his ears that a cat was talking to him. "So you were once a girl, like Serenity and Mina?"

"Yes, king Damon, it is a long story that I wish to retell at another time," Ella voice was laced with sadness.

"Who are these other priestesses with you?" King Endymion asked from his thrown, intrigued.

"This is Ami, Priestess of Hermes, I saved her in Volos, she was chained to her temple," Serenity pointed to the blue hair girl. "This is Lita, Priestess of Zeus; she helped us in our time of need. She is the one who suggested coming to Elis first for help."

"I see, I must say I am impressed that you journeyed all the way from Pherai to deliver this message with out getting caught or worse killed. Do you know what is written in this letter?" Damon asked, waving the letter in his right hand.

"No, High Priestess Alexis did not find it necessary to tell us what was in the letter," Mina's soft voice spoke up.

"High Priestess Alexis asks for aid, she wants me to send a small amount of my men to protect her Priestesses in case of Queen Metalia's wrath. In exchange she offers me one of her Priestess in training as a bride," King Damon explained, looking at Serenity's shocked face. "I have bad news for you; I can not send my army to Pherai to protect the Priestesses."

"Why?" Serenity stuttered.

"Because Queen Metalia has taken over Pherai, King Daniel is dead," King Damon stated.

Serenity almost fell to her knees if it was not for Lita who was standing next to her who caught her.

"What about the Priestesses of the Goddess Selene?" Serenity asked.

"I do not know. They could be under Queen Metalia control or they may be dead," King Damon said, tossing the letter to the floor.

Serenity couldn't breath; all this time wandering in the forest; risking her life in Volos, trying her best to get to Thessaloniki in one piece and it was all for nothing. Mina, Ella and Serenity could not go back to Pherai.

"What do we do now? We have nowhere to go, Mina, Ella and I can not go back to Pherai while it is under Queen Metalia's rule," Serenity sobbed, tears sliding down her face.

"You may stay here for as long as you like, dear child, I am a follower of Selene myself, she has always held my heart," King Endymion spoke up. "I will give the hospitality of my castle to you and your friends."

"You are so kind, King Endymion," Serenity bowed.

King Endymion felt his heart swell for the first time since his Goddess disappearance; it was nice to have her followers under his roof, in a way it was like having her with him once again.

"You all must be tired, allow my servants to give you food and drink and then off to bed for some rest, we will fit you Priestesses in clean garments when you awaken," King Endymion offered.

He stepped off his thrown and rang a bell by the window. The noise rang through out the room and within minutes scurried in two maids, with bright smiles on their faces.

"Molly and Holly; show these Priestesses to the guest rooms so they may rest, also bring them some food and water as well," King Endymion ordered.

The two maids bowed before their king and escorted the ladies from the halls closing the door behind them. All that remained in the room was Priest Mars, Priestess Rei, King Endymion and King Damon.

"What do we do now?" Priest Mars asked.

"Now, we get our armies together and prepare for war," King Endymion said softly, looking out the window, watching his people go about their day without a care in the world.

"If we do not stop Queen Metalia in her tracks, I fear the world will be destroyed," King Endymion whispered to himself.


	13. Chapter 13: A Goddess Found

**Chapter 12: A Goddess Found**

Serenity was escorted to a lovely room in the east tower, she had a room all to herself and she had a nice view of the lake. Serenity stared in awe at the beauty of the water, the way it sparkled even without the sun. Serenity felt a tug on her heart, something or someone was calling her, but Serenity was too tired to obey the calling, instead she curled up in a four poster bed made of feathers and fell into a deep sleep.

_00_

Mina gushed over all the luxury in her room. Never before has she seen a water closet attached to her room, there was a beautiful four poster bed in the center of the room with the finest drapery, a huge window to the west, allowing her to watch the sheep graze the land. Closets big enough to place a small cot in and a chandelier hanging over the bed, soft red carpet brushed against her feet. Ella jumped up onto the bed and curled up on one of the many pillows; falling a sleep within seconds.

"This place is magnificent," Mina sang, jumping on the bed.

Ella lifted her head and yawned loudly before placing her head back down, going back to sleep, ignoring Mina.

Squealing in delight Mina sank into the bed, she curled up into a ball and covered herself with a soft yellow blanket, falling into a deep sleep, dreaming once again of the Goddess Aphrodite.

_00_

Lita instead of going to sleep, she asked one of the maids to fill up the tub so she may have a soak. It has been days since she had last bathed and she hated feeling dirty. Hot water was brought up by a male servant with blonde hair and sea green eyes, he had a friendly smile as he filled up the tub, soon the tub was filled and the servant brought up two buckets of cold water and placed them by the tub so Lita could adjust the temperature of the water. Lita thanked the servant closing the door to her room. She walked back into the water closet and discarded her Priestess robe. She tested the water with her finger and found it a tad too hot for her liking, pouring cold water in the tub until it felt right. Slowly she submerged her body into the water and sighed as the water started to relax her muscle. She laid her head back on the tub and closed her eyes, allowing the water to take her into a light sleep.

_00_

Ami did not pay any attention to her room, there was a bed and some niceness held within the room, but as soon as the door closed Ami dropped to the floor, the soft red carpet muffling the noise. Ami took off her cloak and grabbed her rings. With both hands she pried the dagger from her rings.

"Hermes, can you hear me?" Ami asked the dagger.

Blue light glowed around the dagger in response.

"Oh, Hermes, how did this happen?" Ami cried, new tears running down her cheeks.

_Queen Metalia._

Ami's head shot right up, for a moment she thought she heard a voice in her head.

"Was that you Hermes?" Ami asked, timidly.

_Yes, my child, I am speaking to you within your mind, I need your help,_ Hermes whispered in her mind.

"I will do anything, how can I help you?" Ami rushed on, ready to serve her God.

_Call me by my human name and I will be able to give you power_, Hermes whispered softly. _Queen Metalia or rather the demon within her has trapped me in her finger, I cannot escape, but I can transfer my powers into you when you call upon me. I am too weak now and must rest to gain my strength, but call on me in your time of need._

"What do you mean your human name?" Ami asked the dagger.

But there was no response.

"Hermes, what is your human name?" Ami tried again, anger coursing through her veins.

Again the soft voice of Hermes remained silent.

Ami cried and in her frustration she flung the dagger across the room and it landed with a soft thud.

"Oh Mercury, if only you were here, you would know Hermes human name," Ami sobbed, picturing Mercury's soft old face and wizened eyes; Mercury's beard which would tickle her cheek whenever he placed a kiss; his frail body that never gave up and did the chores of young men.

Ami fell to the floor, tears and sobs taking over her body. Never had she felt so useless in her life. Her God was trapped and somehow she had to find the name he possessed when he took human form. Finally the tears had taken atoll over her body and she laid her head on the carpet falling into a nightmarish sleep.

_00_

Fire, high and scorching, mother of life, taker of flesh, it was everywhere. It can be tamed, but be careful for it can bite its master if clumsy. Fire could be beautiful if watched at a distance but it also could be awful when scorching the land and killing your kin. But this man was not afraid of fire, for he was born within the flames. Fire was his heart and his anger. He drew power from the fire, and it was now that he needed the flame. Sitting in a semi lit room, the fire his only companion. Green eyes stared into the fire, willing his sister and father faces to come to life inside of the fire.

"Aphrodite, I call you, hear my plea," the man said softly. "Father Zeus I call for your guidance."

The Fire jumped and traveled high almost touching the ceiling, no smoke or heat emitted from the orange flame. Soon gold and green could be seen within the flame; the gold turn blonde and Aphrodite's face could be seen within the flame, her blonde hair mingling with the fire and her blue eyes watched with interest.

"Ares, you called?" Aphrodite sweet voice called from within the fire.

"I am here son," Zeus's said, as his face appeared right beside Aphrodite.

His blonde hair melding with Aphrodite's and his cold blue eyes watched; concerned.

"Thank you, father for joining us," Ares said, smiling.

"Why have you summoned us?" Zeus asked.

"Hermes is in Elis, but he has not shown himself to me, when I try contacting him, I get nothing, but I feel his power, but its weak," Ares offered. "A girl name Ami is a Priestess of Hermes and she bears his touch."

"I fear Hermes has been trapped by Queen Metalia," Zeus informed. "There was a power surge last night when Queen Metalia opened a portal, Hermes interfered and I have not heard from him since."

"What is that witch up to?" Ares seethed.

"To take over the world and destroy us," Aphrodite said.

"I know, war is brewing, I can feel it on the wind, she will take Elis and Thessaloniki if we do not stop her," Ares hissed.

"Then we must stop her here in Elis," Zeus confirms. "This will be our only chance. Our chosen's are staying in Elis and if we do not stop, then the world will fall to under her rule."

"Do these girls know what is asking of them?" Ares asked.

"No, they have to follow their hearts in order to see what kind of power they have. Aphrodite and I will be in Elis in the morning, tell King Endymion to be expecting us," Zeus said before disappearing into the fire.

Aphrodite disappeared and the fire died leaving the room in darkness. Ares sat in the darkness, pondering his next move.

_00_

Serenity awoke with a start; the pull on her heart was beginning to hurt. Her breath came out in small gasps and she placed her hand over her heart, trying to catch her breath.

"It was just a dream," Serenity tried to convince herself, except the pull on her heart increased, pulling Serenity out of bed. On shaky legs Serenity made it to the window to see that the sky had cleared and the sun was now setting. Stars started to peek out in the heavens, and again there was no moon.

"Goddess Selene, where are you?" Serenity whispered to the sky.

The tugging on her heart became more painful and Serenity cried out in pain, knowing that she could not fight the pull any longer. She quickly slipped on her cloak and sandals. Opening her door she peek her head out to see if there was anyone in the hallway. It was empty. Silently Serenity slipped out her room and walked down the hall. She did not know where she was going or if it was safe for her to wander about at night, but the tug on her heart would not let her rest a minute longer. Serenity was surprised when she did not stumble upon anyone. Not one guard or servant interfered on her journey. Soon the cool air greeted Serenity as she made her way outside and the tugging on her heart wasn't so painful. She had come out of the servant's entrance leading her to the roaming sheep, grazing the land. White fleece shone in twilight and Serenity walked about, placing her hand from one sheep to another.

"Beautiful," Serenity sighed.

The sheep 'baa' and moved around, not frighten of Serenity intrusion on their nightly grazing. Serenity by passed the sheep and started down a small hill towards the lake, even in the night the lake still amazed Serenity and she wanted to swim within its water. The tugging on her heart had stopped which puzzled Serenity for a moment, but she shrugged her shoulders and removed her cloak. The night's air was warm and comforting. Looking around Serenity made sure she was alone, without a thought she discarded her clothes. Serenity shivered as a small wind touched her skin. Serenity waltzed into the water allowing the cold liquid to soothe her skin. She was about waist deep when she submerged under water, swimming about the lake like a fish, relishing in the freedom. She splashed through the water laughing at her silliness and was glad that she was alone.

_00_

King Endymion sighed as he looked out his window, wishing for his Goddess return to his arms so he may kiss her sweet lips. He had cried many nights for the lost of his love, but he had a kingdom to look after so he had to be strong. He had told no one of what had befallen his Goddess. He had called King Damon to ready their army, after King Damon declared King Daniel's death and that Queen Metalia now ruled Pherai, it was only a matter of time before Queen Metalia turned her evil eyes towards them, they were so close to Volos and it scared King Endymion. They must be ready. If they failed in Elis then Thessaloniki would not stand a chance.

Laughter could be heard on the wind, snatching King Endymion from his thoughts. Smiling he looked down to find a nymph swimming in his lake. Long hair floated on the surface and for a moment King Endymion thought that it was his Goddess Selene. Taking off, he raced down the corridor not stopping to talk to anyone; his mind was only on the woman swimming in his lake.

A nice breeze greeted him as he raced out of the servant's entrance and scurried down the small hill, ignoring his sheep. King Endymion found a black cloak and a grey dress at the edge of the water.

"One of the Priestess is having a midnight swim," King Endymion laughed, amused.

Serenity dived down into the water again, loving the feel of the cool water against her skin, allowing her freedom that she had not had since she had started her journey from Pherai. Her lungs burned for air and she kicked her legs and broke the surface. Taking in a couple of breaths and wiping the water from her eyes, Serenity started to swim back to shore when she saw a silhouette standing on the shore. Serenity screamed and ducked down until the only visible thing was her face. Laughter could be heard from the shore.

"Sorry Priestess, I did not know that it was you who is swimming in my lake," King Endymion laughed.

"King Endymion," Serenity shouted, shocked. "Do you not know how rude it is to sneak up on someone taking a dip in the lake?"

"Again, I am sorry, but I had to see who was out this late, making so much noise," King Endymion said.

Serenity blushed; she had not realized that she was making a ruckus; she slowly made her way to the shore making sure to stay under the water so not to expose her body to the King.

"Please turn around and hand me my clothes, I am rather under dress to be seen by you," Serenity blushed.

"Oh," King Endymion said, turning around, her grey dress in his left hand.

Serenity made sure his back was turned before she scurried out of the water and grabbed her grey dress from his hand. The fabric clung to her body from the water and she tripped over the soft earth falling onto her hands and knees, her dress only covering her thighs.

"Ouch," Serenity breathed.

"What?" King Endymion asked turning around, staring at Serenity on all fours, her dress disarrayed showing skin.

"Are you okay?" King Endymion asked concerned, holding out his hand.

Serenity looked up into King Endymion handsome midnight blue eyes and blushed, but she took his hand, standing.

"Thank you," Serenity said, fixing her dress.

"Would you like to walk with me for a bit," King Endymion offered.

"Sure,"

King Endymion started to walk along the shore and Serenity fell in step beside him.

"Tell me about yourself?" King Endymion asked.

"There is not much to tell, before my journey I lived a peaceful life in Pherai, dedicating myself to my Goddess," Serenity explained, the tugging on her heart starting up again.

"I see; your journey must have been difficult?" King Endymion asked.

"Yes, the sun being one of the culprits. I am used to pale skin, but with the sun blazing down on me it turned my pale skin golden, I do not mind, its better than what happened to Ella," Serenity choked back a sob.

"She said Queen Metalia turned her into a cat, how is that possible?" King Endymion asked, trying to get out as much information as he could.

"I do not know, she says Queen Metalia has powers. I wish I could turn Ella back into a human," Serenity cried.

"Do not blame yourself; maybe when we defeat Queen Metalia her spell with reverse and Ella will be herself once again," King Endymion comforted.

"You are wise beyond your years King Endymion," Serenity complimented.

Her foot fell on the soft earth and squished between her toes. The tugging on her heart increased and King Endymion's voice disappeared into the background. All her senses were on the rapid beating of her heart. The tug grew stronger and Serenity quickened her pace leaving King Endymion to catch up to her. Suddenly Serenity dropped to the ground and started to dig in the earth.

"What are you doing?" King Endymion asked, kneeling beside her.

Serenity paid no mind as she clawed at the earth, her fingers brushed against something and she felt power come to life within her. Serenity gasps; tearing her hand away from the hole she had made.

"What is it?" King Endymion asked.

"I am not sure, but it is powerful," Serenity whispered.

King Endymion placed his hand in the hole Serenity had made and curled his finger around a around object, it burned his hand but he pulled it out of the hole and placed it on the ground.

"What is that?" Serenity asked she could see a crystal with a dark aura around it.

"I am not sure, but it burns," King Endymion seethed, cradling his injured hand.

Serenity timidly picked up the crystal, it did not burn her hand, but it felt tainted. Power course through her body and a soft voice whispered in her head.

"Selene," Serenity breathed, feeling her Goddess within the crystal.

Tears started to accumulate in her eyes and slowly fall down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" King Endymion asked, worried.

"Goddess Selene is trapped within this crystal," Serenity sobbed, tears falling off her cheeks and onto the crystal within her hands. The tears soaked the crystal washing it of its black aura and Serenity could hear the Goddess Selene's voice more clearly.

_My daughter, help me_, Goddess Selene cried.

"How can I help you Goddess?" Serenity sobbed, more tears falling.

The white crystal started to change to bright silver; the blank taint gone.

_Give me your heart_, Goddess Selene whispered in her head.

"You have always had my heart," Serenity cried.

The silver crystal glowed brightly and Serenity could feel Goddess Selene's power course through her veins.

King Endymion watched as Serenity hair changed from bright blonde to silver; parting and forming two buns on each side of her head while the rest fell down her back and her gown dissolved leaving her naked. His mouth dropped open when he felt his love's aura within Serenity. When she turned to him, he could see a crescent moon shining brightly on her forehead and light poured down upon them sitting in the field. Startled King Endymion looked up and cried out in shock, the moon had appeared in the night sky, full and beautiful as ever. Words choked his throat and he could not speak.

"Endymion," Serenity breathed, two voices spoke within the Priestess.

"How is this possible?" King Endymion stuttered; bringing his eyes back to Serenity.

"My love, I can not stay within Serenity's body forever," Goddess Selene said. "I have been kept prisoner in this crystal."

"Goddess Selene is there anyway to free you?" King Endymion cried, grabbing Serenity by the arms.

"No, all I asked is for one night in your arms," Goddess Selene cried, tears falling from her eyes.

_Use me as you wish, my Goddess_, Serenity told her Goddess, even though she had no control over her body, she could watch and listen to everything being said. It hurt her heart knowing that the one man her Goddess loved was out of her reach and she hoped this night they could be together.

"Thank you Serenity," Goddess Selene whispered. "I only have a little time in Serenity's body; my power is far too great for Serenity to handle."

King Endymion stopped her words by capturing Serenity lips with his. Their tears mingled as their kiss grew more heated. King Endymion did not want to use Serenity in this matter, but his love was inside of her and he had to feel her. Serenity kept the silver crystal within her palm as King Endymion laid her on the soft earth. His hands roaming over her body, feeling her soft skin under his touch, Serenity and Selene both moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched and retreated to only touch again. It was slow and sensual. His hands made them melt into a puddle as he fondled her breasts and kiss her neck. Serenity's hands slowly pealed off King Endymion's clothes leaving him naked to her eyes. She drank in the sight. His well toned chest and hard abs, strong arms and lean legs. Serenity and Selene arched her back as they felt Selene's lover touch and tantalize every part of Serenity's body making them moan and cry out into the night. King Endymion made sure to go slow, he wanted to touch and taste every part of her body. He could hear their moans, two distinct voices in his ears, which drove him on. Their love making brought the sky to its knees and left King Endymion, Serenity and Selene breathless. Serenity had never felt something so wonderful in her life, she felt their love for each other; their heart beat as one. They lay in each other's arms by the water, the moon glowing in the distance.

"I have to go my love," Goddess Selene said, looking Endymion in the eyes.

"Why so soon?" King Endymion asked, holding her close.

"Serenity is weakening; she can not sustain me for much longer," Goddess Selene cooed, kissing Endymion one last time. "I love you Endymion."

"I love you Selene, will you come again?" King Endymion asked, tears in his eyes.

"Only if Serenity allows me, but for now she needs rest, as do I," Goddess Selene stated. "I will always be with her and she may draw on my power when in time of need. Good bye, my love."

The light started to fade in the night sky and Serenity silver hair turned to gold, her buns leaving her hair; her grey dress covering her body once more; the crescent moon gone from her forehead.

Goddess Selene retreated back into the crystal; drained of all her energy, slumping against the crystal, falling asleep.

Serenity sat up, tears falling down her cheeks, the crystal clutched in her hand; no longer did she feel the Goddess within her.

"She is gone," Serenity whispered, bring the silver crystal to her breasts.

"Serenity, I am sorry," King Endymion whispered.

"It's okay, I allowed my Goddess to use my body. You have nothing to be sorry for. I did not know you were her lover," Serenity half sobbed, half laughed.

"I told you she had my heart," King Endymion laughed. "But how do we set her free?"

"I do not know, but I promise her right here, right now that I will free my Goddess even if it costs me my life," Serenity declared.

"The sun will be up soon, let's go inside and sleep, tomorrow when our heads are clearer, we will come up with a way to set Goddess Selene free," King Endymion explained.

King Endymion quickly dressed; he helped Serenity to her feet and with the silver crystal in her hands they walked back to the castle, both lost in thought of how to free their Goddess.


	14. Chapter 14: Pain And New Weapons

**Chapter 14: Pain and New Weapons **

Queen Metalia watched as her army trained. Captain Seth had immediately started to train the new recruits. Some soldiers from Pherai had come with Captain Seth through the portal, all eager to serve their new Queen. They will practice day and night, and this night Queen Metalia watched with excited eyes, drinking in thousands and thousands of soldiers ready to give up their life for her, their Goddess. She absently scratched her middle finger as new skin started to grow around the bone.

"In three days everything will be mine," Queen Metalia laughed.

Listening to soldiers' battle cries and swords clanging against one another was music to her ears and she shivered in anticipation. A shrewd smile crept to her lips.

"Only a matter of time,"

Light shone in the night sky blinding the Queen for a moment. At first she thought the sun had rose but once her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Queen Metalia gasped when she saw the moon.

"That is not possible, Selene is captured in my crystal," Queen Metalia seethed, tearing her eyes away from the moon smiling face that hovered in the night sky. "No, this can not be, how did she escaped?"

Anger flooded through her body and she turned and hurried from her balcony and walked down a long corridor, her black dress swishing on the floor, making her way to her thrown room. Soldiers and servants alike stepped aside and bowed deeply as she hurried passed. No one dared to interject her, lest they face her wrath.

She flung opened the doors to the thrown room and stormed inside, heading to the long table on the far left corner. She scooped up her golden mirror with strange marking along the edge.

"Mirror of sight, Mirror of mine; show me the moon goddess!" Queen Metalia commended.

A misty fog swirled within the mirror interweaving in and out until it cleared. The picture showed a beautiful lake sparking in the night. Sheep grazed in the grasslands along the lake, but what captured her evil eyes; two people lying on the ground in a passionate embrace. She narrowed her eyes as they moved as one within the mirror, the woman in the mirror arched her back in pleasure, her head lifting off the ground as her mouth opened wide in a cry. Her face exposed to the evil Queen.

"No, it can't be!" Queen Metalia cursed; but there was no mistake, the crescent moon on the girl's forehead; her silver hair and blue eyes, bore the resemblance of the Moon Goddess Selene.

"Something is not right?" Queen Metalia whispered, watching the two make love.

There was something different about the Moon Goddess, but she did not know what that was, so she continued to watch. Soon their love making was over and they laid in each others arms. Queen Metalia patience was well rewarded when she saw the Moon Goddess transform back into a mere girl. An outrage cry ripped from Queen Metalia's lips when she saw her crystal held within the girl's hand. But the white crystal with the black aura had faded, instead it glow bright silver and it felt pure.

"No, how did the white crystal turn silver?" Queen Metalia asked herself. "It must have been that girl. Mirror, narrow in on that girl"

The mirror drew closer until it only showed the girl. Long blonde hair and clear blue eyes stared back at her. Soft tan skin and small nose with pink lips, her body covered in a torn up grey dress.

"No!" Queen Metalia hissed as she recognized the dress. "She is a Priestess of the Goddess Selene."

Anger and a small amount of fear coated the Queen's body. "Somehow she has purified the tainted crystal and allowed the Goddess Selene to enter her body. This girl has power."

But what the Queen wanted to know was how much power the Priestess has. _It seemed that this girl could not contain the Goddess within her body for very long, _thought Queen Metalia.

"I need that crystal; if I can harness the Goddess Selene's power then I would be invincible," Queen Metalia cackled.

Her mirrored clouded over once more, hiding the girl's face from Queen Metalia black eyes. The clouds swirled and twirled within the mirror and without a command it glowed again and the misted parted revealing a quant little house in the northeast section of Volos.

"Mirror, why are you showing me this house," Queen Metalia stated; puzzled.

The vision in the mirror drew closer and Queen Metalia watched with keen eyes as two figures emerged from the house. Queen Metalia gasped in shock as she felt enormous power emanating from the two cloaked figures. Bits of blonde hair escaped the hood of one of the figure's and flittered in the breeze.

"So they have come to Volos," Queen Metalia laughed, "Only a god could have that much power. What shall I do?"

She placed a red nail to her lips in thought, trapping two gods at once would be a difficult task, but an idea passed through her mind making her eyes glittered with excitement and her smile grew to an impossible size. Placing the mirror back down onto the table Queen Metalia summoned her captain.

Captain Seth entered the room at a run before stopping in front of his Queen and banging on his chest three times in salute.

"I have a mission for you and a handful of men," Queen Metalia stated.

"Your wish is my command my Queen," Captain Seth bowed.

"Good, there are two intruders in Volos, cloaked in black walking the streets in the northeast section of town, one a blonde, the other I am not sure," Queen Metalia said.

"You want them killed or brought to you?" Captain Seth asked.

"No, I want you to give them this," Queen Metalia asked, handing Captain Seth a golden comb and a sash of green. "Make it look like you were about to rob someone of these items. These two beings have to touch these garments, understood."

"Yes my Queen," Captain Seth pounded his chest three times before turning around and leaving with the two objects in hand. Picking out five men they left the castle grounds in hunt of the intruders.

_00_

"Zeus, do you think it is wise to be out in the open?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, but if we use our powers then Queen Metalia would sense us and try to destroy us as she did Selene and Hermes," Zeus explained. "We have to get to the priestesses and train them, they have to be strong enough to defeat Queen Metalia or all will be lost."

Aphrodite nodded her head in agreement; she fell into step with Zeus as they made their way down the street both cloak in black to blend in with the people of Volos, but tonight the streets were bare of people, leaving the cold wind their only companion as it swirled around them trying to pull their hoods off.

"I do not like being out in the open?" Aphrodite said.

"I know, lets make it to the south gate, once we are outside the town we will use our power and get to Elis before dawn," Zeus explained.

Again Aphrodite nodded and they turned left onto the main street. Aphrodite and Zeus sucked in a breath as they saw a small child no more than eight being beaten by several men in black, the boy was curled up into a ball trying to protect himself from the on-slaughter of legs pounding his back and kicking his knees since it was protecting his stomach.

"Stop! Stop!" the boy cried.

"Give us everything you got and we will be on our way," A man sneered at the boy.

"No," the boy cried as another kick landed on the side of his shoulder.

Aphrodite heart went out to the boy, and without a thought she rushed to the boy's aid.

"Get away from that child," Aphrodite yelled.

The men stopped their brutal assault and looked towards the cloak figures.

"And who's going to make me," One man sneered, he had black hair and hateful brown eyes.

"I will," Zeus said standing next to Aphrodite.

"Get 'em men!" The man with the brown eyes said.

The boy lay forgotten on the ground as the men charged at Aphrodite and Zeus. Aphrodite smiled as one of the men tried to punch her in the stomach, she easily sidestepped the man and jabbed her elbow into his back making him scream as he landed on the ground. Two men cornered Zeus on both sides and tried to grab each of his arms, but Zeus grabbed them both by the neck sending electricity throughout their bodies. Both men thrashed within his grip and a silent scream shaped their mouths before they fell into a heap at Zeus's feet, smoke and burnt skin mingling with the wind. The other two men stared in shock, sweat beating down their face in fear before they turned tail and ran leaving their companions behind.

Aphrodite quickly went over to the injured boy.

"Are you okay?" Aphrodite asked, kneeling on the ground; laying a hand on his shoulder.

The boy cried out in fear and jerked away from her hand.

"It's okay; we are here to help, what happened?" Zeus asked, kneeling down beside Aphrodite.

"They wanted my things and I refused to give them up," The boy hiccupped.

Aphrodite laid her hand on him again and a yell glow emanated from her hand heeling the boy's wounds.

"Thank you," the boy said sitting up.

"No problem, let's get you home, where do you live?" Zeus asked.

"I am an orphan and have no home, what I have with me is all I got left," the boy said, showing them a golden comb and a green sash.

"The comb was my mother's before she died, and this sash was my father's before he left to join Queen Metalia's army," tears slipped down the boys cheeks. "Gold and cloth are worth a lot in Volos and I am afraid of being killed, if you would be so humble as to take these burdens off my hands in exchange for a little money."

"We have no money, child. We have to travel far from Volos and can not accept your gifts," Aphrodite stated, smiling at the boy.

"Please, I don't want to die and I am so hungry, no one will buy my stuff since I am nothing but a child, why buy when they can steal it from me when I die of starvation," the boy said, more tears running down his cheeks. "Please, please just take them."

The boy shoved the sash into Zeus's hands and the comb into Aphrodite's.

"Thank you," Aphrodite smiled.

The boy looked at them and smiled, his eyes harden.

"Enjoy your gifts," the boy laughed, his laughter was high and it was cruel and Aphrodite and Zeus stared in astonishment at the boy's changed behavior.

Suddenly the comb started to glow black in her hands and Aphrodite tried to throw it away but she could not, it was then that she started to feel the pull. All her energy was being sucked into the comb, she tried to pull back her energy but it was no use, with a howling scream Aphrodite was sucked into the comb and the comb shot off into the night sky like a shooting star. Zeus tried to stand but the sash started to wrap around his hands binding them, he tried to fry the cloth with electricity but the cloth just absorbed his power. He watched in fascination as the cloth continued to wrap around both arms before it started to wrap around his body.

"Why?" Zeus asked staring at the boy.

"Because my Queen demands it," the boy sneered.

"Then so be it," Zeus said, he stopped struggling and allowed the green sash to wrap around is entire body before he too shot into the night sky following in the same direction as Aphrodite.

The boy picked himself up off the ground and brushed the dirt off his clothes before turning and heading back to the castle and change into some clean clothes and to put food in his belly.

_00_

Lita jerked up in bed, sweat sliding down her back, "A nightmare?"

There was something about the dream that felt so real, it felt like she was being tied up, she could feel a soft cloth wrapping around her body and covering her face and she was unable to breathe. Fighting to get her breathing under control, Lita held her right hand against her chest. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears making Lita get out of bed and she went over to the window. Opening the window, Lita breathed in the cool night air. The wind upon her brow cooled her heated skin and calmed her heart, and her green eyes looked towards the heavens, watching the stars.

"Zeus, look after us in our time of need," Lita prayed.

A spark of green caught her eye as it flew towards her. "That's an interesting star," Lita quirked her eyes brow in wonder. Her green eyes grew wide as the star shot straight for her, with quick reflexes Lita jumped to the side just when the green star hurled into her room. It was then that Lita realize that it was not a star but a green cloth ball and it was hovering right in front of the window.

"Zeus," Lita gasped feeling the power of her god emanating from it.

The ball of green cloth fell to the ground and Lita rushed to kneel before it, placing her hands on the green ball she watched as a white light burst from the cloth and the cloth transformed into a green spear with a sharp golden four at the top.

"Zeus, what has happened?" Lita said, hugging the spear.

"Our time in this world is over my child; call on me in your time of need, my child. Use my human name to draw my power, but for now I must rest," Zeus voice echoed in Lita's mind.

"Yes, I understand," Lita whispered, tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to shed them.

_00_

The sun brushed across her eyes; waking Mina up from her slumber. She stretched and yawned trying to remember her dream last night, it was different from her others. Lately Mina has been dreaming of the goddess Aphrodite but last night she did not appear, instead in her dream she felt like she was stuck in a small cramped space and could not move, at first it had frightened Mina but for some reason she knew it to be just a dream and she started to sing to herself hoping that she would soon wake. While she sang she thought about Aphrodite and wondered if she should be a priestess of Aphrodite instead of Selene. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of Aphrodite but it was her mind that was fighting against her. She'd been a priestess of Selene for a long time; it would be hard to give up Selene.

"But you wouldn't be giving up the Goddess Selene," Mina whispered to herself.

Frustrated Mina whipped the blankets from her body and unknowingly waking up Ella in the process as she got out of bed. The room was bathed in the sun's golden rays and Mina smiled as she trotted over to her window to watch the birds fly.

"What's this?" Mina asked, looking down at her window sill.

On the sill laid a beautiful golden comb, it gleamed in the sun light.

"It's beautiful," Mina sighed in awe as she lifted the comb.

The comb glowed a beautiful orange transforming into an orange crescent shape boomerang. Mina almost dropped the boomerang by the sudden change but re-gripped the weapon as she felt a power course through her veins.

"Who are you?" Mina asked, shocked.

"It is me Aphrodite. I have been trap in this devise and now I give it to you to use my power when you need it," Aphrodite whispered in her mind. "You many only draw on my power when you have given your heart over to me and call me by my human name."

"What is your human name?" Mina asked.

There was no answer; the sweet voice in her head was gone. With a heavy heart Mina dressed for the day, in a simple yellow dress that she found in her closet. Her silver gown was missing but Mina did not mind it, it felt good to wear nice clean clothes. Tying the boomerang to her side with a piece of cloth Mina scooped up Ella into her hands and left the room in search of Serenity.


	15. Chapter 15: Getting Ready For War

**Chapter 15: Getting Ready For War**

The morning seemed restless when everyone met in the main dining hall for breakfast. King Endymion sat at the head of the extremely long oak table with King Damon sitting on his left. Serenity sat on his right dressed in a clean white gown made of pure silk, with Ami next to her dressed similar but the cloth was colored a beautiful sky blue and wrapped around her waist held her dagger and rings. Ami's mind was not on the lavished food before her, but on Hermes' human name. Lita strolled in wearing green silk and Mina was not far behind dressed in a beautiful yellow silk gown. Booth had new weapons of power within their possessions.

Priest Mars studied the girls feeling extreme power emanating from each and every girl, and the new weapons did not escape his wise eyes. Now he knew where the gods have gone. Trap within the weapons of their chosen's. Priest Mars eased back in his chair and looked over at Priestess Rei knowing it will not be long before she would come into her own weapon of power for he knew the gods were no longer accepted in this world, he placed his strong right hand on top of Priestess Mars and gave it a small squeeze grabbing Rei attention.

Rei gave a small sad smile at her mentor while a vision struck her sight. Priestess Rei was born with an extraordinary ability to glimpse into the future, but now her visions were plague with terror and her main character within her vision has been Priest Mars, her mentor, her father. She knew who he really was, knew why he was here, but it scared her to lose the only man in her life, but there was nothing she could do, in order to defeat Queen Metalia, Priest Mars would have to sacrifice himself now the only thing she could do is wait.

King Endymion received word from his scouts that Queen Metalia has raised an army to march towards Elis within days, even some of the late King Daniel's men was among her army which outnumbers his and King Damon's army put together. Hearing the news left King Endymion sullen and he worried for his people. Before breakfast he gathered up the young, the old and the sick and sent them out of the city with a small group of guards to take them to the mountain on the east coast of Elis for safety. He wanted to send Serenity and the girls with them but they had refused at breakfast when he brought it up. The girls were set on staying and helping out as much as possible.

Silence engulfed the room sucking any noise that might have been; it weighed heavily down on each individual making their shoulders slump. No one needed to break the silence each knowing what the other was thinking. Queen Metalia invaded each mind, their head spinning thinking of ways to defeat her.

"Something needs to be done!" King Damon screeched, tired of the silence; slamming his fork onto his plate making a loud clanking noise to emphasize his point.

"What can we do, we are outnumbered by thousands and let's not forget Queen Metalia has power beyond the normal human," Ella said, jumping up onto the table and strolled towards Serenity to pick at some of her breakfast.

"Be it as it may, but we have something that she does not," Priestess Rei whispered, luckily it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And what good Priestess do we have that she does not?" Mina asked, pushing her food away having no appetite.

"The power of the Gods, we are Priestesses of the Gods and each and every one of us holds a special bond to our God, and there is where our power lies," Rei said smugly.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement, "Priestess Rei is right, in order to win, us Priestesses have to be a part of the army," Serenity's voice her agreement.

"No," King Endymion almost shouted, it took all his control to level his voice, "I will not sacrifice innocent Priestesses."

"You do not have a choice in the matter," Priest Mars spoke up. "I have gotten word that Queen Metalia has captured Zeus, Aphrodite, Hermes and Selene with her power, the only God left to fight and has not fled is Aries."

"I thought the Gods do not interfere with human affairs?" King Damon asked, intrigued.

"They normally don't, but this is a special case. Queen Metalia has set her eyes on destroying the Gods and the human race all at the same time. If the Gods wanted to survive they have to intervene," Priest Mars stated, smiling at King Damon, "but I agree with the girls, they need to be a part of the army, with them we stand a chance of defeating Queen Metalia and her evil magic."

"Well what do you say King Endymion, this is your call," King Damon stated shaking his head.

"I do not wish to have Priestesses giving up their lives under my command, but if it would sway the war to our side then we have no choice, but the Priestesses with be in the last line of defense, agreed."

"Agreed!" Everyone chorus.

After breakfast King Endymion and King Damon headed down to the ring to watch the soldiers practice.

"When will your men arrive?" King Endymion asked, jogging down the stairs that led outside. Grunts from the yard greeted their ears.

King Endymion had to relocate his sheep onto wider pasture away from Elis so his and King Damon men could practice.

"Tomorrow, I can only send half, while the other half guard my people, if we fail here I fear for Thessaloniki," King Damon sighed.

"Then we must make sure we succeed," King Endymion replied, walking up to the black smith and asking for his sword that he had commissioned days ago.

"Fine sword Endymion, I pray you know how to use it," King Damon laughed, sizing up the sword.

"Would you like to test my strength King Damon?" King Endymion said, smiling for the first time today.

King Damon walked over to the fence that many swords laid against and inspected there craftsmanship. He picked up a couple weighting them in his hand before he picked the sword on the right with a small hilt and a wide blade.

"Shall we,"

)))))000)))))

Serenity slipped away to the lake after breakfast not wanting to talk to the other Priestesses just yet. Her mind knew she was supposed to be a part of this war but at the same time her heart feared death. Every time she thought of death her skin broke out in sweat and her stomach rolled almost making her sick, but that was not the reason she snuck away. She had wanted to be by herself and to see if she could communicate with the Goddess Selene and ask for guidance. The lake seemed the proper choice. Serenity still remembered the night when the Goddess entered her body to be with her love. Pink adored her cheeks as she remembered King Endymion touch and the way he kissed her, not her but Selene.

The sun bright rays made the water sparkle and Serenity could hear King Endymion's men practicing in the distance. Serenity walked barefoot in the water walking along its edge allowing the soft breeze to tug at her gown. With the silver crystal in hand Serenity walked to the edge of the lake where the water met the forest and sat down, her gown getting wet and muddy.

"Goddess Selene, I need your guidance," Serenity whispered cupping the crystal in her palm.

Silence greeted her and in a way it was somewhat frustrating. Serenity never asked for this. She never asked to travel to Thessaloniki or to hold the Goddess Selene within her palm. She never asked to be a part of this war. It was too much. Tears cascaded down her cheeks making them red; she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to ease the flow but it only made the tears come down harder.

"Please, I feel overwhelmed. I need you," Serenity cried.

_Hush my child I am here,_ Goddess Selene voice cooed in her mind.

"I do not know if I can do this," Serenity hiccupped, hugging the crystal to her heart.

_I know I am asking a lot from you, but if you leave now my power goes wasted and Queen Metalia will win the war, no one else can wield my power but you,_ Goddess Selene explained.

"Why me, why am I so special?" Serenity asked.

_Because within your blood you have the essence of the gods, I cannot make you fight this war it is your choice,_ Goddess Selene sighed, _follow your heart._

"But I do not know what I should do, please help me," Serenity whimpered.

No voice invaded her mind and everything around her was silent. Small waves lapped at her legs tickling her feet. Serenity placed the crystal down on the sand beside her while she thought.

The sun started to dip into the water as Serenity mind mulled over everything, but in reality there was no choice. In her heart she knew she had to stay and fight. All her friends new and old were here and she could not leave and let them parish.


	16. Chapter 16: War

**Chapter 16: War**

Helios sensed war brewing in Greece and gave into grief for soon the life blood of many will be spilled tomorrow. What sadden him most was that he could not help, the other gods either left or have died, but the time of the gods were over and now it is time for a new era whatever that may be. Slowly the sun started to set in the east bringing twilight two hours early as the sun disappeared over the horizon this will be Helios last journey because he was leaving as well. He created a gravitational pull from the sun to the earth so the sun may set and rise on its own. Because tomorrow is the day the gods leave mankind.

Four women met in the garden on the east side of the palace, this was no random chance, it was fate, it was meant to be for it was their destiny. They made a circle without speaking and stared at each other before nodding. Three of the women produced weapons of power and laid them at their feet. From the darkness a man appeared and stood behind the raven hair beauty and placed a hand on her right shoulder. Rei smiled and nodded.

"You girls know why you are here?" Priest Mars asked his voice strong and firm.

"To discover the human names of our gods," Ami answered without thought.

"Correct, but I cannot give you their names but I can direct you to find the answer," Priest Mars answered.

"I already know my God's name," Lita stated confidently. "When my hands touched the spear power shot up through me and there is only one person who possessed that power, my god and my mentor is Jupiter and he is the only man I would name Zeus," Lita stated confidently.

Her spear glowed green as it rose from the ground and hovered over Lita's head as golden-green dust fell onto Lita making her body glow green, her green gown vanished in a flash and was replaced with a white body suit and a green skirt that came to just around the knee. Green high heel boots covered both legs. Soon the light disappeared leaving a transformed Lita.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" Lita shouted with confidence.

Ami, Rei and Mina stared in shock; only Priest Mars smiled in triumph.

"Your turn," Priest Mars commended looking at Ami.

Fear boiled in Ami's stomach, she was not like Lita she had no idea what her god's human name is. Tears start to prick her eyes forcing them close so the tears would not fall.

_Mercury, help me_! Ami screamed in her mind, picturing her old friend with his wise face and deep blue eyes, wrinkles marred his forehead and under his eyes. Pure white hair flowed around his face, but then his face started to change, his dark skin became lighter and the wrinkles on his face disappeared, his blue eyes turned green and his white hair turned brown and he winked at her. Ami's eyes shot open and she shouted from the top of her lungs, "Mercury!"

Ami's dagger began to glow and a broad smile graced her angelic face as the dagger slowly floated above her head and with golden-blue dust fell on her she too changed, like Lita she had a white body suit but her skirt was a sea blue and she wore high heel boots also blue.

"Good job Ami," Priest Mars laughed with happiness.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" Ami shouted and saluted.

"You're the last one Mina, for Rei does not have her weapon yet," Priest Mars stated.

"I don't want my weapon if it means losing you father," Rei spat facing Priest Mars for the first time.

Mars looked down upon his daughter and smiled a sad smile, his whole heart loved this girl since she was a mere babe, but now Rei was a grown woman and she is about to face many challenges and even death and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I am sorry Rei, it must be done for this war to end," Priest Mars whispered into her ear before kissing her forehead. The sign of Mars started to glow red on her forehead reassuring Rei and filling her heart with love.

"I understand," Rei sobbed, tears in her eyes. "I love you"

Rei turned back around and all eyes focused on Mina. Mina swallowed hard trying to clear her throat looking around at the other girls, after a couple of second Mina looked down to her weapon, the boomerang shone under the stars but she had no idea who Aphrodite's human name is and she's still not sure if she wants to dedicate herself to Aphrodite instead of Selene. The last time Aphrodite spoke to her was in Volos, since then her dreams were vacant of the goddess leaving a hole in her heart, she felt somewhat abandoned by Aphrodite but she pushed that thought deep down; trying to think hard about Aphrodite and who she might be in human form but her heart was not in it and her mind came up with nothing. Opening her eyes Mina stared in dismay at the other girls.

"Mina, I know you've been a Priestess of Selene for a long time, but you were meant for Aphrodite, do you hold any love for her?" Priest Mars asked.

"I do not know. When she first came to me I felt her love and I was almost ready to give her my devotion, but she has not been with me since and I fear she has forsaken me," Mina sobbed.

"Dear girl, she is trapped within your weapon, to be one with her again like the others you must know her human name, show us your heart and let it guide you," Priest Mars coaxed.

Taking a deep breath Mina closed her eyes again and shut off her brain. She looked deep down into her heart and there she found a golden light that calmed her soul. With tears behind her close eyelids Mina gave herself over to her heart, her light.

"Venus," whispered Mina opening her eyes, the gathered up tears flowed down her face and for a moment Mina saw a face with bright red hair staring at her, then the head changed instead of green eyes, they were blue and the red hair turned blonde, but the smile of Aphrodite remained. Soon the head disappeared and her boomerang rose up above her head and like the other girls glittered golden dust and her yellow dress changed into a white body suit with a golden skirt and high heels.

"I am Sailor Venus," Mina declared.

"You are now one with your gods and it is your duty to protect the earth from this evil. The War will be forced upon our land tomorrow, you girls must be ready," Priest Mars informed them.

All the girls nodded feeling the power of their gods within their bodies. Priest Mars nodded and walked away allowing the girls to re-connect with their gods. Rei followed behind Priest Mars, he wanted one last night with his daughter.

((00))

Serenity found herself walking the halls of the palace with no true direction in mind, her mind full of sorrow; her heart almost at the breaking point, but Serenity would not back away from what is to come. This was a test of loyalty and Serenity loyalty to the Goddess Selene was unmatched, she would give up her life for her goddess and deep down Serenity knew her life force will be gone by the end of the war. With tears accumulating in her eyes she was not watching where she was going and bumped into a man. She fell to the floor and pain shot up from the base of her spine to the middle of her back. Looking up she met purple eyes of King Damon.

"I am sorry your highness," Priestess Serenity said, quickly getting up onto her feet.

"Please forgive me I was not watching where I was going," King Damon said bowing to the Priestess, "but you are the person I am looking for, may I walk with you?"

"Yes, you may your highness," Priestess Serenity bowed before they resumed walking beside each other heading back down the hall. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"I am wondering what are you planning to do once the war is over," King Damon asked turning left and enter the foyer of the palace. Resting his hand on the small of her back he led Serenity outside.

"I am not sure, I think I will go back to Pherai and rebuild if we win and survive the war," Serenity stated looking up at the moonless night, but the stars were out shining brightly.

"Well I was hoping that you would stay behind and maybe settle in my kingdom," King Damon said, stopping in his tracks and turned towards Serenity taking both her hands in his, "I had hoped that once we win the war that you might become my bride."

This news was shocking to Serenity's ears and she stumbled back, she had no idea that King Damon had feeling for her.

"I am sorry my King but I am a priestess sworn to the goddess, I cannot become your bride," Priestess Serenity said, lowering her eyes.

"But the Priestesses are either dead or taken prisoner by Queen Metalia, there is no future for you there, but there could be one here with me. I am not saying that I love you, in fact I do not, but you are beautiful beyond words and to have you by my side in time I could come to love you. The letter stated that I could pick a wife from the three of you," King Damon challenged.

Serenity could not believe what she was hearing; her mouth expressed her shock by hanging open in the most un-lady like manner and her face turned a pale white.

"In the letter it is said you could choose a wife if you sent re-enforcements to protect the Priestesses in Pherai," Priestess Serenity hissed out.

"In a way I am, I am protecting you and Mina who are the last remaining Priestesses of Pherai," King Damon said with ease.

"I am sorry King Damon but I will never be your wife so choose someone else," Priestess Serenity stayed firm in her conviction.

"We will see once the war is over," King Damon walked away, his long white hair blowing in the wind leaving a chill in the air.

((00))

Queen Metalia smiled as her army march to Elis under the cover of darkness, looking up at the sky her smile broaden when she could not find the moon.

"Maybe the moon brat cannot handle her power well and can only take her within herself once," Queen Metalia thought to herself. "No matter, come morning I will be Queen of the world!"

Queen Metalia's evil cackle scared off any wild life lingering on the road that night and it also sparked fear in the hearts of her men, but they rode on for their Queen, ready to die fighting in her name.

((00))

Morning came too quickly for the kingdom of Elis, a runner came charging through just before Dawn saying that Queen Metalia's army was in eye sight and will fall upon them come noon. King Endymion gathered up his army of only four thousand men only half had proper training and started to line them up around the city gates, the archers were first, hoping that they could take down as many of Queen Metalia's soldiers then the riders will charge and after the riders came the foot soldiers to defend the city. King Endymion paced his chambers wearing his armor and dreading the battle to come. It was high noon when he heard the first shouts of war and King Endymion raced from the room to his men.

Kunzite instructed the archers to open fire as soon as Queen Metalia's men were in sight. Hundreds by hundreds her men fell like a sea of black cloth clinging to the ground as red oozed from their corpse but still the men and women came charging screaming Queen Metalia's name. Queen Metalia's second force raised huge shields to block the arrows from piercing their skin but they were stopped by the mounted men who charged on great steeds, with swords swinging and hooves crushing sculls. But Queen Metalia army also had weapons of swords and mace swinging them at the animals' defenseless legs bringing down the animal within second before pouncing on the fallen rider and killing them with a single blow. They were matched evenly when it came to fighting but in the end it did not matter how good a soldier they were it matter how many men they could sacrifice and Queen Metalia was winning. The wounded or dying were left on the battle field for none could afford to save them so many prayed for a quick death. Blood and bodies painted the scene of the battle and at one point you could not tell who was winning but Queen Metalia's army fought with vigour gaining new ground as the day advance. By late evening they were camped outside the city wall, all the archers had receded further in. Queen Metalia had called a truce for the night which King Endymion and King Damon accepted for they will continue to fight again in the morning.

That night King Endymion held a conference in his chamber with Priest Mars, the Priestesses, King Damon and his personal guards. King Endymion had a light supper brought up for them to share before the meeting took place.

"She has called a truce just for tonight so both side can rest," King Endymion stated as he sat in his overly stiff chair by the window.

"Can we trust her," King Damon spat, not liking how the battle is playing out.

"For now, but I have spies keeping a close watch on her," King Endymion replied, weary from the day of fighting. "We will win this war." He said with such conviction that everyone believed him.

"We have to come up with a plan for tomorrow," Kunzite said, standing beside his King.

"I have a plan," everyone eyes opened wide as they all looked to Priestess Rei.

"And what is your plan priestess," Jadite asked intrigued.

"Tomorrow, have your men ready to fight the soldiers while with your permission King Endymion I would like to take your personal guards and the other Priestess into the heart of Queen Metalia's army and fight her directly, for once she is defeated, her army put down their weapons," Priestess Rei stated, a vision of what's to come swimming across her eyes.

"And do you think this will work?" King Damon asked.

"Yes I think it will," Priestess Rei assured the group.

"I like your plan Priestess Rei, but I will be going too," King Endymion announced, everyone in the room gasp.

"Sir, I cannot allow this, you must stay here so you can be protected," Neflite's voice filled with alarm.

"And do what, watch my people die. No. Tomorrow we go together and defeat Queen Metalia. King Damon will stay behind and look after the army," Endymion commanded, leaving no one to question him.

For the next two hours they discussed strategies for tomorrow, as the candles dripped down to nothing only to be replaced by a servant.

"I think we have done enough for tonight, until tomorrow then," King Endymion dismissed the group. "Priestess Serenity please stay behind for a moment."

The other left leaving Priestess Serenity alone with King Endymion much to King Damon dislike. Priestess Serenity sat back down in her seat across from King Endymion. Until the door closed all they did was stare into each-others eyes.

"I don't want you going tomorrow with the other Priestesses," King Endymion stated, his eyes full of pain.

"I have to," Serenity whispered averting her eyes.

Endymion shot out of his chair and kneeled down before Serenity before he spoke again, "You are my last line to her, if you die so will my heart,"

It broke her heart to hear King Endymion's words, Serenity knew true love through King Endymion and Selene and it was overwhelming and a blessing. Tears prinked her eyes and she smiled fondly at King Endymion.

"I have never known true love until now. What you hold for my Goddess is beyond words and only poets can describe, but even if I parish tomorrow you will always carry her in your heart, my King," Priestess Serenity sighed, taking King Endymion's hands into her own. "Let this be the last night we spend together."

King Endymion looked up and smiled, he watched as Serenity pulled away and her right hand slid into her inner pocket and retrieved the silver crystal. Within a flash Serenity changed into the Goddess Selene once again and for the rest of the night did Selene and King Endymion make love, it was slow and trembling, each kiss saying a goodbye and hopeful reunion in another time and place.

Serenity woke up in her own chamber remembering last night's events. Love like theirs should never be torn apart and it broke her heart anew. "I will make this right Goddess," Serenity vowed.

Serenity dressed quickly, all in black going under cover in Queen Metalia's army. Serenity met the girls, Priest Mars, King Endymion and his personal guards in the court yard and they sneaked out the back of the city and rounded the gates and quickly mingled in with Queen Metalia's army. What they were doing was dangerous because they could be caught and die at Queen Metalia's hand or die by King Endymion's men for thinking them the a part of her army.

But luck was on their side, no one glance their way and they maneuvered around men and women easily, Serenity had to choke back a sob as she saw that some of the men were not men at all; but boys no more than thirteen years old.

With eyes cast down they headed to the back of the army, to Queen Metalia, to fight for their lives and the lives of innocent people.


	17. Chapter 17: Life And Death

**Chapter 17: Life And Death**

Queen Metalia watched in glee as the sun warmed her green-blue skin and the war started again. She yelled commands left and right sending more of her subjects to die until they could break through the wall and into the city.

Queen Metalia suddenly sensed a great power heading towards her, her eyes snapped to her left and she spotted a group of cloak figures coming towards her.

"So they have finally come," Queen Metalia sneered.

But instead of alerting her men she allowed them to come to her, it was time to take the silver crystal and control Selene's power. Her eyes never left the small group but still she shouted orders to her guards and by mid-noon they broke through the gate and her army entered the city fighting off the last of King Endymion's men.

"Soon everything will be mine," Laughed Queen Metalia as she waited outside the gate, only her and four of her guards stayed behind while the rest of her army charged inside the city. Screams filled the air and Queen Metalia drank it in as if thirsty her eyes glowed as she stood throwing off her black cloak, reveling a black dress with a deep 'V' neck showing off as much skin as possible, her bosoms almost spilling out of her dress. It had a long slit in the side showing off her toned right leg and the fabric clung to her body. She would have been beautiful if it was not for the evil aura surrounding her.

"So you finally have come," Queen Metalia laughed eyeing the figures that stayed behind. "If you wish to truly fight me show yourselves.

Priest Mars was the first to lower his hood and he smiled at Queen Metalia, "I am glad that you are welcoming us with open arms."

"You are not allowed to intervene, Ares this is mortal business," Queen Metalia spat she had thought all the gods have left.

"I would agree with you but as I can see you are not human, Demon," Ares seethed back seeing Deumos using Queen Metalia's body as second skin.

"Now, now that is no way to treat a future Goddess, bow to me and maybe I will spare you God of War," Queen Metalia cooed, her finger pointing straight at Ares, the others were momentarily forgotten.

"Let's see if you can stand my flame," Ares shouted, he floated into the air and threw three fire balls directly at Queen Metalia.

A protective barrier surrounded Queen Metalia stopping the fire balls from searing her skin. She laughed at how pitiful the God of War was being, but she did not know that he was not using all of his power, he needed her to transform him into an object of power for Rei to use, so he needed all of his strength. He drew a sword of flames and charged Queen Metalia with inhuman speed, he struck her barrier and then through her barrier cutting and burning her right arms. Queen Metalia hissed before sending an energy ball and hit Ares right in the chest.

"I have ways of taking care of you," Queen Metalia hissed, covering her burnt arm. She could smell the charred meat of the body she was occupying and it made her kind of hungry.

Queen Metalia threw a red sash at Ares binding him from head to toe as Rei watched helplessly, it was Ares who was to distract Queen Metalia while they took out the guards and they were successful since the guards lay dead at their feet and now they were trying to gather up their energy to fight Queen Metalia. Watching her display of power frighten Rei and she knew that even if they defeat her they may not be able to kill her. A plan was needed but there was no time to make one as Ares entire body engulfed in cloth shot up into the sky and then back down landing in Rei outstretched hands, two Sai formed.

Rei held up her weapons, "I call upon Mars lend me your power," Rei body burst into flames as her black cloak melted off of her and in its place a white body suit with a fire red skirt materialized with small red high heels.

Queen Metalia stared in shock, "No the gods were not supposed to give you power, it was meant to trap them not aid you!"

Screaming Queen Metalia shot beams of energy at her attackers. Rei back flipped out of the way, but Ami and Lita was too slow and their cloaks were fried. Quickly the girls took off their almost charred cloaks and stood to fight.

"No, no it cannot be," Queen Metalia hiss, for every one of those girls possessed their god's power. Finally her eyes rested on Serenity who outshone everyone else with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but she noticed that there was something different about her, a new power that this small girl possessed and it frightened her.

"You will die," Queen Metalia hissed her finger nails instantly grew six inches as she charged Serenity. Serenity held her head up high but she just stood there. Queen Metalia claws were inches from Serenity's face when she was thrown back by a white power emanating from Serenity.

Queen Metalia smashed into the ground while everyone watched stunned.

"You will hurt us no more witch, leave now or die," Serenity voice commanded, there was no fear within her and her eyes glowed grey.

"Selene nice of you to join us," Queen Metalia hissed, noticing for the first time the crescent moon on Serenity forehead. "This world is mine for the taking."

Queen Metalia smiled seeing four guards and King Endymion remove their hoods. "So you brought me the King of Elis, that was thoughtful of you, but I have not brought you a gift in return."

Queen Metalia raised her right hand and outstretched her fingers pointing them towards King Endymion's men, "Let's see if you can fight your own men," she laughed as threads shot out of her finger nails and attached themselves on Kunzite, Neflite, Jadite and Zoisite controlling their movements. With her left hand she tried to capture King Endymion with her thread but Serenity pushed him out of the way just in time.

"It matters not, attack them!" Queen Metalia commanded her puppets.

With blank expression King Endymion' personal guards attacked the girls. Ami jumped away from Zoisite's sword and took a defense stance she did not have the heart to hurt him since he was one of their own. Neflite charged Lita but she jumped back and caught his sword on her spear. Kunzite slashed at Mina slicing her right arm before she could move out of the way. Crying out in pain, Mina slammed her boomerang upside Kunzite head knocking him to the ground. Jadite swept Rei's legs making her fall on her back, all the air rushing out of her lungs. Jadite straddled Rei and held his sword over his head readying himself for the killing blow. Rei screamed shooting her hands out protecting her face; she closed her eyes waiting for death.

An agonizing screamed pierced Rei's ears and it took her a moment to realize that it was not her voice screaming out in pain, when she opened her eyes Jadite was screaming his sword clanging to the ground right beside Rei as his hands covered his face, it was then that Rei could smell the burning of flesh. She quickly pushed Jadite off of her and he landed on the ground withering in pain. Jadite's face was burned beyond recognition. Rei scooted away from the fallen Jadite before standing.

"Don't kill my guards," King Endymion hollered, "try to cut the strings!"

The girls nodded and gathered all their energy calling forth their gods.

"Jupiter Power,"

"Mars Power,"

"Mercury Power,"

"Venus Power,"

With their combined powers they aimed for the thread that held each man captive and tore the thread from their bodies. All four men screamed in pain as their bodies fell to the ground in a heap. The men did not move.

"You fools; you just killed your own people," Queen Metalia laughed, "when I punctured them with my threads it did not stab at their bodies but their souls."

The spirits of King Endymion's men floated from their bodies and flew to stand in front of Queen Metalia, weapons ready.

"You will pay for this witch!" King Endymion cried in rage over the loss of his men.

King Endymion drew his sword and charged forth, trying his best to strike Queen Metalia, but Kunzite got in the way of the blade slicing through his misty form. Kunzite smiled and back slashed King Endymion with his sword slicing King Endymion's chest, blood dripped from the wound and King Endymion stumbled back.

"She is too powerful, we have to save the guys," Ami cried.

The girls gathered together to come up with a plan to defeat Queen Metalia.

"She is too strong," Mina feared, "there is no way we can defeat her."

"Maybe not, but maybe we can trap her," Ami said, tapping her earing.

A visor slid across her eyes giving Ami information on Queen Metalia power source.

"She is using a lot of energy to keep the spirits of the guards by her side, and every time the spirits fight they lose a little of their soul," Ami gasped, tapping her ear again for the visor to disappear.

"Wow, Ami I did not know you could do that," Mina was impressed.

"I have a plan," Serenity said with the Goddess Selene confidence. "The gods once trapped the Demon inside of Queen Metalia within the earth maybe we can do it again."

"But she escaped from her earthly prison," Lita pointed out.

"Yes but Hermes was the God of travelers, what if I opened a portal to another dimension," Ami offered.

"Can you do that?" Serenity asked.

Ami held up her dagger and nodded, "but we need a distraction."

They looked over to Queen Metalia and she was watching King Endymion fight his personal guards' spirits, enjoying every minute of it.

"Well that will do, let's hope that King Endymion can keep them occupied long enough for our plan to work." Mina stated.

Selene wanted to save King Endymion as he received another blow this time to his right leg, but Serenity held her fast, _we have to defeat Queen Metalia first if we are ever going to live in peace_, Selene knew Serenity was right but it hurt her to see her love in pain.

Sailor Mercuryscurried to the right giving Queen Metalia a wide birth, she wanted to surprise Queen Metalia from behind. Mina and Lita flanked Queen Metalia's right and Rei her left but far enough way as not to fight the guards. It was Serenity who stood in the middle facing the fight scene against King Endymion and his guards and if she did not move quickly King Endymion will meet his end by the hands of his loyal men.

"Queen Metalia are you such a coward that you would hide behind your puppets," Serenity challenged.

Queen Metalia sneered, her eyes darting from the fight to Serenity.

"I could kill you without their help moon brat," Queen Metalia snarled.

"Then prove it," Serenity said, taking out the silver crystal and held it over her head. The sun from above made the crystal glow and many colors shot forth almost blinding Queen Metalia.

"Give me that crystal!" Queen Metalia hissed, she jumped over the fight between King Endymion and his guards and stood two feet in front of Serenity.

"Never, this crystal is mine," Serenity said.

Queen Metalia could feel the power dripping from the crystal and she thirst for it, "then I will have to pry it out of your cold dead hands."

Queen Metalia raised both hands and black energy shot forth but Serenity intercepted the blast with her own white energy. Both women were evenly matched in power and it seemed that it was a stand-off, both powers trying to gain leverage. Sweat started to pool around both women brow and they felt themselves weaken as they continued to fight.

Serenity saw Ami sneak up behind Queen Metalia and Serenity gave her a small nod before turning her attention back to Queen Metalia.

"Power of mercury here my call, open a portal to a barren land in another world," Ami chanted, she felt Hermes powers course through her veins and into the blade, with an arch slash a portal was opened.

"Now!" Ami cried.

Queen Metalia had no time to grasp the sudden outburst as she screamed in shock and pain as Lita, Rei and Mina powered up their weapons and attacked Queen Metalia from both sides. With her concentration lost she veered left trying to dodge the boomerang and the spear from the right only to have a Sai pierce her skin puncturing her side, black blood oozed from the wound and Queen Metalia stumbled back, and then she was hit with Serenity's white energy again, this time she could not hold up and she was flung back into the portal.

The girls sighed in relief until Rei cried out in disbelief, "She has not gone through the portal."

All the girls looked stunned and their eyes widen for when they looked into the portal they saw Queen Metalia floating in space, her threads holding the portal door open as she was trying to come back through.

"No we have to make sure she does not get out," Serenity screamed.

She charged up her power once more and was about to shoot Queen Metalia in the chest sealing her fate within the portal forever but just as she was about to throw all her energy Serenity back arched and she let out small moan as she felt something sharp stab into her right side just below her ribcage. Serenity stumbled back only to see Neflite's ghost pulling out his sword. Blood dribbled out of Serenity's mouth and she fell to the floor. Looking over to the soldiers she spotted King Endymion lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

The girls screamed around her as they were attacked by the guards, Serenity could hear them fighting but she could not move, her eyes only on Queen Metalia.

"In order to save my friends I must seal Queen Metalia," Serenity whispered.

Serenity looked up to Neflite and with her inner power she threw his soul to the wind and it carried him a mile away. Standing up on shaky legs she stared hard at Queen Metalia.

"You will never harm another human being again, witch," Serenity spat gathering up all her energy, every bit of energy she had left.

"You cannot destroy me for I am immortal. I will be back mark my words goddess I will be back," Queen Metalia laughed, "when two lovers re-unite and the group of friends come together again will I be free."

With a cry of fury Serenity used up all her energy and shot it straight at Queen Metalia bathing her in a wave of white. The strings broke and Queen Metalia screamed as she fell into the pit of darkness and the portal was sealed.

Serenity slumped to the ground her life blood leaving her as Selene retreated back into her crystal, her power spent and she could no longer stay with Serenity. The spirits of the guards smiled at the scouts and bowed before disappearing into the afterlife.

The girls had tears in their eyes as they watched the guards go, sad that they were lost but glad that they had found peace.

Serenity cried out drawling the attention of the girls as they watch her crawl over to King Endymion her blood leaving a trail behind her.

"Serenity," the girls cried and started to run to her.

"Help me, King Endymion needs me," Serenity cried.

The girls help lifted their fallen comrade and carried her over to the still body of King Endymion.

"King Endymion, please wake up," Serenity cried, turning him on to his back.

Blood dripped from the side of his mouth and there was a big gaping hole in his chest leaking out all of his life blood. Serenity cradled his head in her lap and wiped away the blood on his lips forgetting her own wounds.

"You have to survive, Selene needs you," Serenity whispered into his ear.

King Endymion coughed and more blood spilled forth but he grasped Serenity right hand.

"My time here is over," King Endymion breathed heavily it took a lot of energy to talk.

"Do not say that, Selene is still here and she needs you, please don't die, we need you," Serenity cried, her tears cascading down her cheeks, wetting King Endymion's cheeks.

"I…I love you…S," King Endymion choked out with his last breath.

His eyes glazed over in death and his body went limp. Serenity hugged King Endymion's lifeless body and cried into his neck. The girls watched on in sorrow, their hearts breaking for the love that was lost. After a minute they tried to pull Serenity away from Endymion's dead body but she would not move, her face paled and she toppled over onto King Endymion's body. They moved King Endymion's dead body away to discover that Serenity was losing a lot of blood.

"Guys, she's badly hurt," Ami said, tapping on her ear and her visor spread across her eyes, "she is dying."

The girls gasped at Ami words, tears stinging all their eyes.

"Please don't leave me Serenity," Mina cried, shaking Serenity's shoulders making her head loll back and forth.

"Stop it Mina, you're just going to hurt her more," Rei said, lying a hand on Mina's right shoulder.

"Wait guys, I see something inside of her," Ami gasped.

"What!"

"Serenity is pregnant," Ami announced narrowing the scope on her visor. "It's seems like she is a couple of day into her pregnancy."

"But how?" Mina asked, then blushed turning her head away.

"If we do not do something quick, we will lose her and the baby," Rei said, "we have to supply her with our power."

All the girls nodded and Lita gathered Serenity up in her arms heading back into the city. When the girls entered the city it was in ruins, men and women still fought in the streets and King Damon was no wear to be found.

"We cannot stay here they are going to kill each other and us," Ami hollered, pushing a couple of men away from them.

"The…the…moon," Serenity whispered.

Her body started to glow white and it surrounded all the girls and they were transported to the moon. The girls cried out in shock when they looked down upon the blue-green earth.

"But how?" Mina started to say but the white glow continued to grow until it encased the whole planet. The silver crystal floated up into the newly created atmosphere. The girls de-transformed and their weapons joined the silver crystal glowing in their own color. Red, green, blue, gold and white light shot down from the weapons and entrapped Serenity within their light. The girls had to shield their eyes away from the bright light. After a couple of seconds the light diminished and Serenity's body was gone. All that was left was a baby girl with silver hair and blue eyes. She cooed and sucked on a white bag that she was holding and a red cat sat to her right.

"But, no, Serenity," Mina shouted, she could not believe that Serenity was gone.

Ami picked up the baby and held her close to her chest. "This is Serenity's baby."

The baby girl looked up at Ami and giggled, she looked no more than six months old with soft pink skin.

"Ella what are you doing here?" Mina cried, picking up her friend and scratching behind her ear.

"I do not know one minute I was hiding in the castle the next I am here, what happened?" Ella asked, licking Mina's cheek, "Where is Serenity?"

"She has died saving the earth and us," Mina sniffed, "but she left us her baby."

"That is impossible," Ella stated.

"It is the will of the gods, they want us to start over here on the moon," Mina sighed as Aphrodite whispered encouragement into her ear.

"What's this in her hands?" Ami took the bag from the baby and opened it up.

Black dust flew from the bag and floated into the air, the wind swept it up and it covered the land, and out from the land sprang the first lunarians, ten males and ten females all in their naked glory, crescent moon adorned their heads. Trees, grass and flowers sprang from the ground. The girls were astonished at the transformation of the moon. Water bubbled up from underground creating lakes and streams all around them.

"This is our new home girls," Lita said proudly.

Their weapons returned to the girls and the crystal drifted down into the baby's hands. The baby cooed and giggled as she clutched the crystal in her tiny hands.


	18. Chapter 18: The End And The Beginning Of

**Chapter 18: The End And The Beginning Of A New War**

Queen Serenity finished the story looking down at her daughter, her throat was parched and she almost wished for a glass of water, tears stung her eyes it always hurt when she told that story.

"And that baby was my mother and they named her Serenity as a reminder of the friend that they had lost," Queen Serenity finished.

Princess Serenity sobbed listening to the end of the story, and tears fell freely down her cheeks turning her pale skin red.

"That is the saddest story I have ever heard, and that's how the moon kingdom came to be?" Princess Serenity sobbed.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Mina looked after my mother until she was old enough to rule since she was the only one to harness the silver crystal's power," Queen Serenity went on, "The other girls went back to earth and gathered anyone who followed the old gods and rescued them from the fighting and war that still ravished the earth's lands, they even gathered up all the people who were turned into cat's by Queen Metalia. Ami, Mina, Rei and Lita with the help of their gods established life on other planets naming them after the gods' human name."

"Wow, so in a way every planet origins began on earth," Princess Serenity asked.

"Yes, and since we have created our own lives we let the earth be, all planets have sworn that we would never again go to earth or have any treaties with them," Queen Serenity said.

"But why?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Have you not been listening to my story child, for one they are murderess beast and for another is the curse laid down upon us, when two lovers re-unite and the group of friends come together again will I be free." Queen Serenity quoted.

"But what does that have to do with me and Prince Endymion?" Cried Serenity, it did not make any sense.

"Because you are the reincarnation of the Goddess Selene," Queen Serenity shouted, her voice echoed off the walls.

Princess Serenity stared at her mother in shock, her mouth hanging open as if to catch a tasty fly.

"I'm a goddess?" Serenity asked.

"In a way yes, you see before you were born I ruled this kingdom for a hundred years without a husband. I could find no suitors to love so I decided to be a Kingless Queen. I know it would mean civil war if I were to die without an heir, but one night as the crystal lay by my bed I felt a warmth flow through my body and I felt loved. Never had I felt such an emotion that I awoke with tears in my eyes and I cried out in joy," Queen Serenity spoke softly remembering that night, "two week later I found out I was pregnant with you. It was then that we realized that somehow the Goddess Selene split herself from her powers and took a human body."

"When we realized what had happen, there was only one conclusion. King Endymion and his men have been re-born on earth. We sent a spy to earth to confirm it and that is when we found out that there was a two year old prince named Endymion and with him were his guards Kunzite, Neflite, Jadite, and Zoisite no more than a year older than the king, they were playing in the garden with their mothers." Queen Serenity went on.

"It was no surprise that after I found out I was pregnant so too were Mina, Lita, Rei and Ami and that is how I know the curse has a hand in it," Queen Serenity finished.

"Just because we have the same names does not mean we are the reincarnation of the past, we all know that all the Planets Princesses carry the same name as the generation before them," Princess Serenity tried to reason.

"Just because those names are sacred and only reserved for the Princesses that doesn't include the earth," Queen Serenity counted, "and the Goddess Selene would not have been re-born if she could not sense her love, but she did, she knew he was being re-born and joined him in you. You must never see Prince Endymion again or you will cause the destruction of the moon, even right now it might be too late."

Princess Serenity shook her head, she did not want to believe her mother but after what she has been told and she knew her mother would never lie to her she fled the throne room and ran down the hall making a left and straight to her chambers, leaving a defeated Queen behind.

Luna came back into the throne room and on her back sat a tray of water, "I thought you might need a drink my Queen."

Smiling Queen Serenity got off her throne wanting to stretch her legs and walked over to Luna bending down and retrieving the glass of water.

"So how did she take it?" Luna asked.

"Not good, there is nothing more I can do, but wait," Queen Serenity responded after taking a couple sips of her water.

"My mother always says the past repeats itself my Queen," Luna said.

"Ella was a good advisor to my mother and a wise woman," The Queen smiled fondly at Luna, "and she taught you well."

"What shall we do now?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, live our days like it might be our last, we still have a ball to plan, for now let's stick to the mundane, we do not even know if Queen Metalia has escaped yet."

(((000)))

Beryl a servant girl to Prince Endymion was readying his evening meal; he requested that he would take his meal in his chambers, which gave Beryl the perfect chance to seduce him. Beryl has always been in love with Prince Endymion, he was charming, cute and one day be King of the world and she wanted to be his Queen. Setting everything on the tray she hummed to herself as she took his meal up to his chambers. Two guards stood by his door.

"Afternoon Kunzite and Jadite," Beryl bowed to the guards.

"State your business?" Kunzite asked his tone deep and dangerous.

"Dinner for Prince Endymion," Beryl stated humbly.

Jadite stepped forwards checking and tasting the food before allowing Beryl to enter. Beryl's eyes did not look at the decoration of the room or that there was a huge window overlooking the water. No her eyes were only on Prince Endymion who was sitting at his writing table reading some documents.

"Dinner my prince," Beryl battered her eyes lashed and she bowed low as to show off her cleavage.

"Thank you servant please put it on the table," Prince Endymion waved his hand towards the end table by the fire.

Beryl did as she was told but instead of going out the door she waltz right up to Prince Endymion and with all her courage she raise one leg up on top of his writing table showing Prince Endymion her well tone right leg and her left hand laid on his shoulder.

"Servant, my I asked what you are doing?" Prince Endymion asked somewhat amused.

"My Prince, I have loved you from afar. I have admired you since the first day we met. You remember that day you made me your persona servant. You gave me a flower which I still have and a kiss on the cheek. I would never forget that day," Beryl whispered into his ears, "I loved you then and I love you now. I want to show you how much I love you."

Beryl began to slowly suck on his ear and trail kisses down neck before Prince Endymion moved away making Beryl stumbled and she would have fallen if Prince Endymion did not catch her, luckily he did. He straighten her upright and looked deep into her eyes.

"I am sorry Beryl but I do not love you. I love Princess Serenity," Prince Endymion said softly.

"The moon princess," Beryl was stunned, "they won't have anything to do with us; how could you betray us?"

"I am betraying no one, I love her and she loves me and once we are married the earth with finally be admitted into the silver alliance," Prince Endymion smiled he knew he was doing the right thing.

"But what about me, I love you. I could become your mistress if you wish," Beryl was grabbing at straws.

"I am truly sorry, but Princess Serenity is the only woman I need, and if you cannot understand that I am afraid I will have to let you go," Prince Endymion warned.

"I'll go, I could never see you with that moon brat, but mark my words I will be back and I will destroy her," Beryl screamed before marching out the door leaving a confused and stunned Jadite and Kunzite.

Tears of anger ran down her cheeks, she felt so betrayed. Beryl thought that Prince Endymion loved her he gave her a red rose which symbolize love. But no he had to turn his back on the earth and fall in love with a moonling, and not just any moonling but the princess of the moon.

"I can't let them get married," Beryl cried, she raced outside the palace and through the streets she did not care where she went or who she bumped into.

After ten minutes of running she found herself outside the gate and in a small forest that grew to the left of the city. Her tears were all spent and she wiped her runny nose on her sleeve. Her mind in turmoil, she had to find a way to make Prince Endymion fall in love with her again.

"I can help you," a soft whispered entered her ears.

"Who is it, show yourselves," Beryl cried looking around; the forest canopy had locked out every ounce of sunlight making the forest appear night.

"I can help you win Prince Endymion heart and make you Queen," the voice whispered into her ear again.

"You can, how?" Beryl asked looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Follow my voice,"

And that is just what Beryl did she followed the voice until she stumbled upon a cave she had never seen before, venturing into the forest all her life and not once had she seen this cave. The voice beckoned her into the cave and Beryl followed. The mouth was dark and creepy but with Prince Endymion on her mind gave her the courage to continue. After way through the darkness she felt something soft pass over her like a vale. Traveling deeper into the cave the wall her only guide; but as she got further into the cave she saw a small light up ahead, smiling Beryl took off into a run, racing towards the light. Beryl breath came out in gasped when she entered the chamber with the light. There was a big black ball of mass floating in front of her and all around her small torches were lit but as she looked closer she could see ugly beings standing at attention along the walls. Beryl gave a little screech and started to back up, but she bumped into something hard, turning her head she screamed as she saw a quid like person looking down at her, its eyes black as coal, its body slimy and it had many tentacles for hands. Beryl jumped away.

"Do not be frighten of them, they are my humbled servants," Said the voice.

"Who are you?" Beryl asked, looking around for the voice.

"Once my name was Queen Metalia, I ruled over this land until Serenity and her group defeated me," Queen Metalia seethed.

It was then that Beryl notice the black mass was moving in sync with the talking voice, it would also mean that the back mass was Queen Metalia.

"I have never heard of you," Beryl whispered, still in shock.

"I am not surprised they wanted to bury me so deep that no one would remember me, but they have come together at last and I am now free," Queen Metalia laughed, "but as you can see I have no body, it withered away to dust, but my soul remained and I used my ashes to create my minions but I could use your help. I can give you power beyond your widest dream."

"How?"

A black staff with no marking floated above Beryl and before her eyes a back crystal materialize on top of the staff. It floated towards her until her outstretched hand grasped it. Power coursed through her body and her eyes blazed red. Beryl turned and pointed her staff at the quid creature and destroyed it within seconds.

"Wow, I never had so much power," Beryl smiled.

"With this power, you will become Queen and you make take Prince Endymion has your prize, but first you must conquered the earth, that staff will allow you to enslave anyone you meet and you must pledge your soul to me," Queen Metalia cried.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes, as long as I have Prince Endymion," Beryl laughed, leaving the chamber.

Once Beryl was out of sight did the minions go about preparing for the upcoming war; sharpening their talons and weapons.

"When do we take over her body? Deumos asked Queen Metalia.

"Our bodies are gone and we are weak, when she gives us enough energy we will take over her body and become a goddess like we planned," Queen Metalia laughed and Deumos joined in with her. Two disembodied voices emanating from the black mass.

(((000)))

First thing Beryl did was enslaved the villagers and started a riot against the Kingdome for betraying the people of earth.

"Traitors of the earth, loyal to none. Kill the Queen and the King," the voices chanted as they stormed the castle.

Men and women of the village with pitch forks, knifes, rakes and rope, anything they could get their hands on. First thing they did was start a small fire in the royal garden, burning all the flowers which quickly spread to the stables. It only took Beryl two days to alter the minds of the villagers and they were ready to put their lives on the line for Beryl. The guards at first stood there stunned, what was once a peaceful town is now a murderess mob. Guards fell left and right before they realized what was going on and took up arms against their own people, the guards fought back, wounding the citizen, trying not to kill them, but they still came and the guards had no alternative but to strike that killing blow. Beryl stood at the back of the crowd, a black aura surrounding her, a tight fitting purple dress clung to her body like second skin showing off her cleavage and instead of her soft red hair, it deepened to that of fire, her eyes glowed red and a crown adorn her head with black and red rubies.

The crowd finally entered the castle with half the town's people dead or dying but that didn't stop them because the guards too fell to the ground dying. Beryl floated from the back to the front of the crowd and was one of the first people to enter the foyer of the castle.

"Kill the Queen and King but leave the prince for me," Beryl instructed.

((00))

Prince Endymion cursed under his breath as the citizen stormed the castle.

"It does not look good Kunzite, how come none of our spies spotted this?" Prince Endymion seethed through his teeth at the captain of his guards.

"Because it was so sudden, they were happy only two days ago, there was no sign of ill content or that they would storm against us, it's like they were brain washed," Kunzite almost whispered the last part half in thought he felt like he did this before, "you have to leave the palace your highness,"

"There is nowhere to go Kunzite," Prince Endymion stated putting on his cape.

"There is the moon, your princess will hide you," Kunzite offered.

Prince Endymion smiled at his Captain and knew that was his only option, "take care of my parents."

With that Prince Endymion tilted a picture sideways that was on the right wall right beside his bed and a panel opened up to a secret passageway. Commotion could be heard outside but with a smile Prince Endymion disappeared into the tunnel leaving Kunzite to fight. The citizen's crashed through the door within second and what surprised Kunzite was that Jadite was in the lead his sword drawn ready to fight.

"Traitor!" Kunzite cried charging Jadite with his sword.

Their swords clashed and it rang throughout the room, Jadite parried while Kunzite lunged to the left and then back flipped over Jadite's head then turning round and stabbing Jadite in the left shoulder. Kunzite was knocked from behind, his sword clang to the ground, when he looked up to see who dared to interfered with his fight, he looked straight into the grey eyes of Zoisite.

"You too Zoisite," Kunzite breathed in disbelief.

Zoisite stepped aside allowing Beryl to stand in front of the fallen Kunzite. "So nice to see you again Kunzite."

"Beryl, but how?" Kunzite asked, shocked.

"I came into power and now you will serve me. I am your new Queen," Queen Beryl laughed holding her staff in front of her.

"Never will I bow to you, witch," Kunzite swore, reaching for his sword.

But his hand never touched his sword as Queen Beryl's eyes began to glow red and her staff starting to emanate a black power, the black energy swirled around Kunzite head and entered his eyes, his eyes dimed and his mind became blank.

"You are mine now," Queen Beryl cooed.

"Yes my Queen," Kunzite said, kneeling before his new Queen. He took her hand and laid a kiss on her palm.

"Good, but where is Prince Endymion?" Queen Beryl cooed.

At first Kunzite hesitated, a small part of him still loyal to his Prince, but it slowly disappeared and his voice sounded like a drone. "He is on the moon."

((00))

Prince Endymion arrived on the outskirts of the moon via teleportation pad that Serenity had given to him the second time she escaped to earth, when he first stumbled upon the moon princess she had run away from the moon and instead of heading to Venus like planned she made a mistake in calculations and landed on the earth and right into his rose garden. Serenity was stunned by the sight; she had never seen a rose before they never grew on the moon. Serenity stumbled about in the rose garden the gravity too much for her to keep her bearing, but it was not long before she stumbled into the arms of Prince Endymion. They stared into each other eyes; sky blue meeting midnight and it was love at first sight.

"Are you a goddess," Prince Endymion whispered, never had he seen someone so beautiful that she could not be real.

"No," Princess Serenity squeaked, she could not think of a better response.

It was then that he noticed a crescent moon upon her forehead.

"You're from the moon?" Prince Endymion whispered, tracing the crescent moon with his finger, sending chills down Princess Serenity's spine.

"I should not be here," Princess Serenity squealed and tried to run away.

Prince Endymion easily caught her and held her in his arms, electricity sparked through both of them monetarily stunning them on the spot. Slowly Serenity turned around in his arms, only to find his lips capturing hers in a world shattering kiss. It was sensual, sweet and a little demanding.

"Please see me again," Prince Endymion asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes," was all Princess Serenity could say, "But I have to go encase my mother worries,"

Prince Endymion with much reluctance let her go and she vanished from his sight and for a moment his heart broke, he did not want to let her go, he wanted her to be by his side forever.

It was almost a week before she came back, and she came with a gift, it was only to be used when necessary, but it was a pad that would allow him to travel to the moon. They stayed in the garden that day and he picked her a dozen roses and placed one in her hair that was the day he told her he loved her and Prince Endymion was glad when he heard the same words from her mouth. Since then they had sneaked to each other's planet to go out on dates and snuggle together in the bed chamber. No one knew of their relationship except for his trusted guards and her scouts.

Prince Endymion shook his head trying to rid himself of the past as he raced past the lake and headed straight for the city. Staying in the shadows using his cloak to hid his silver armor. He watched the guards and timed them on their rounds around the ground before sneaking past them and into the white marble castle; he took the servants entrance and stole a servants coat to conceal his armor, he took off his cape and stuffed it into the pocket of the coat. Looking around for more guards Prince Endymion made it to the second floor of the palace, he raced down the marble hall with golden pillars until he made a sharp right and the first doors on the right led to the Princess's chambers. Prince Endymion knocked on the door.

"I do not want to see anyone," Princess Serenity shouted.

Prince Endymion afraid to speak knocked again this time more urgent, but still Princess Serenity would not answer, frustrated Prince Endymion raked his right hand through his hair before the earth glowed in the window down the hall, an idea came to mind.

Climbing out of the window and onto the window sill he skillfully slid his feet across the small landing, until he reached the Princess's chamber, jumping onto her balcony he took off the servants coat and redid his cloak and knocked on the window.

Serenity sat on her bed, pillow against her face crying her eyes out, she had boarded herself in her room for the last two days refusing to come out or even eat which was a stretch for her. Pieces of her heart felt missing, the more she thought of losing Prince Endymion the more she wished not to live. Then she heard a knocking at the door and told them to go away, but the knocking continued and Princess Serenity threw her pillow at the door to stop the knocking, luckily for her it worked. Not five minutes later the knocking resume but it was not coming from the door, stumped Princess Serenity eyes scanned her room until she came to her French doors leading out to the balcony. For a moment she did not believe her eyes; before her stood her heart, her soul, her dream, Prince Endymion. Racing towards the double doors Princess Serenity flung open the doors; throwing herself into Prince Endymion's arms, crying into his chest.

"Serenity my love what is wrong," Prince Endymion asked.

"My mother found out about us and she has told me we cannot be together," Princess Serenity sobbed.

Lifting her chin up so their eyes would meet, he saw the sadness in them, "And why is that?"

"Because she said that if we stay together, an evil will come about and destroy us," Princess Serenity whispered, her eyes watering again.

"Then it is too late," Prince Endymion hissed, "I would never leave you, even if the world ends. But that is why I came. A new power has surfaced on earth and is controlling everyone's mind turning them against the Kingdom."

"Then what my mother said is true, and now we will all die because of our love," Princess Serenity cried again, more tears stained her cheeks.

Prince Endymion kissed her red cheeks and then her chapped lips twice to quite her down.

"Yes, but love can save us to," Prince Endymion assured her, "I need to speak to your mother; she has a right to know."

"I know she is in the ballroom attending to her guest," Princess Serenity said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Then I must go, will you save me a dance?" Prince Endymion asked.

"Always," Princess Serenity kissed Princess Endymion again, then she took off her locket and presented to him as a gift. "I will always love you.

"Holt who goes there, I think he's from earth, get him," Guards shouted from below the balcony.

Taking the locket Prince Endymion bowed before jumped off of the balcony and landed before the guards before taking off with the guards hot on his trail.

"They must suspect everyone from earth," Princess Serenity whispered to the wind.

Princess Serenity closed her balcony doors and turned with a jump in her step and got ready for the ball. Princess Serenity called in her maids at once unlocking the door; they helped her bath and cloth in a white silk gown. The head maid did Serenity family hair do and apply light make up. After an hour Princess Serenity was ready for the ball.

The ball was a joyous occasion, every planet was in attendance and all the scouts were patrolling around the ball in making sure everything was peaceful.

"Do you think holding this ball is the right thing Luna, I been having a bad feeling lately," Queen Serenity asked her advisor.

"For now yes, my Queen. Don't you agree Artemis?" Luna asked her companion.

"Yes, I agree. Enjoy yourself this night my Queen, we may not have many left," Artemis said, wondering where Mina his ward was at. "Come Luna; let us see if we can get an update from the girls."

Queen Serenity smiled at her two cat advisors wander off searched for the scouts within the mass of people.

"My Queen, I need to speak to you," A stranger said, he was dressed in a black tuxedo and a white mask.

"You may," The Queen was intrigued.

"The earth has fallen, a great evil surface two days ago, taking over the planet and I believe that they may be coming here next," The stranger said.

Queen Serenity gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "and how do you know this?"

"Because I am Princes Endymion and I will stay here and fight by your side, you have my sword as long as Princess Serenity is safe," Prince Endymion announced himself.

Queen Serenity took a closer look at the Prince and was surprised to see the resemblance to King Endymion, they both had jet black hair and when she looked into the eye holes of the mask midnight blue eyes stared back at her. He was tall over six-feet and he had a nice tan and toned muscle, now she knew for sure it was King Endymion re-incarnated.

"Do you love my daughter," Queen Serenity asked.

"More than life itself," Prince Endymion swore.

"then you may stay and fight when the time comes, do you know when they will be here?" Queen Serenity asked.

"No, maybe tomorrow if we are lucky but you should be on guard tonight," Prince Endymion said; "and I must thank one of your lords for the nice suit."

Queen Serenity smiled as she watched Prince Endymion mingle with the crowd and was glad when she spotting Princess Serenity coming down the stairs.

((00))

Princess Serenity glided down the stairs looking all around for Prince Endymion, it was on the last step that a gloved hand grabbed her right hand and pulled her into the arms of a man in a tuxedo and a white mask, not know who he was she pushed him away and was about to walk away until he grabbed her again and whispered to her, "dance with me Princess, it may be our last."

Serenity knew than that it was Princes Endymion and that he had changed for the occasion.

"What about my mother," Princess Serenity asked as he dipped her.

"I talked to her and she is allowing me to stay and fight by your side," Prince Endymion said pulling her back up. "The war might be too much Serenity, promise me that you will hide and be safe."

"I don't want to lose you," Princess Serenity said as they step in time with the music.

"You won't our love is strong," Prince Endymion said.

Just then the doors burst opened and Luna and Artemis raced into the room screaming at the top of their lungs, "the invasion is coming everyone get ready to fight or flee,"

There was a big commotion in the ballroom, people running to and fro it was total chaos. People screamed and it was up to Prince Endymion to see that Princess Serenity was safe; with his cape he covered her and picked her up. With great speed he raced her back to her room and put her down in front of her door.

"Say here and be safe, I will be back for you," Prince Endymion said, kissing her one last time.

Princess Serenity screamed as Prince Endymion raced to the fight. Princess Serenity ran to her room and through open her balcony doors only to stumble upon a most horrific sight. Her scouts, her friends were dying all over the place. Ami was stabbed through the chest by a black energy sword. Rei was thrown fifteen feet in the air and then impaled on a pike, her blood slowly sliding down the pike making a small puddle on the ground below. Lita stood her ground and killed three men before she was stabbed in the back. Her mouth hanging open allowing the blood to seep out of her mouth more quickly; her knee's buckled before falling face first into the dirt. Mina was the last to die; a great black monster swiped its claws into her chest tearing away her bodysuit, leaving blood as her new uniform. Princess Serenity shoved her fist into her mouth to stop the wrenching scream that suck in her throat.

Fire erupted in the ballroom and more people began to scream for their lives, until they died in the fire. To busy watching the chaos she did not notice a woman floating before her.

"So it is you, Princess Serenity," Queen Beryl said, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Who are you?" Princess Serenity asked, backing up.

"I am Queen Beryl and I want you to die," Queen Beryl laughed, shooting a black energy ball at her.

Princess Serenity could not move as the blast headed towards her but it never hit, a single red rose intervened stopping the energy.

Prince Endymion jumped onto the balcony and stood before Princess Serenity.

"So I can see why you keep your hands on him, come with me and we can rule the planets together," Queen Beryl hissed.

"Why would I want to be with a snake like you," Prince Endymion spat.

Enraged Queen Beryl used her staff and huge wind hit Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, but Prince Endymion pushed Serenity out of the way and only he was caught up in the wind flying away.

"No, I will not leave you," Princess Serenity shouted, running towards her love and she too got caught up in the wind, they tried to grab for each other's hand, but a black energy ball blasted through the air killing them before their hands met.

((00))

Queen Serenity fell to her knee's as she watched her daughter and her love float in the air dead.

"No she had taken them both, I won't let them take your future," Queen Serenity whispered as she retrieved the silver crystal from her pocket and placed it on her moon wand that her mother had commissioned.

"But Queen Serenity if you use up all your energy then you will die," Luna cried.

"I won't let it end this way, Moon cosmic power," Queen Serenity stood up and combined her energy with that of the Goddess Selene's energy and re-sealed Queen Beryl back into the portal with Queen Metalia sealing it off until her daughter met her prince again. With the last remaining strength she capture all the people on the moon and sent them a thousand years into the future where they will be safe.

"They will have no memory of this time, or of me, please if anything happens and you need to wake the scouts you will know what to do," Queen Serenity cried, falling on stone slab, her energy all gone.

"But what about the crystal," Luna pondered.

"I will hide it inside the princess, I could not excess all of the Goddess Selene's power only Princess Serenity can do that, but I combined our powers as much as I could to save them. Look after them Luna and Artemis," the Queen cried, tear sliding down her cheeks.

Her body quivered and she dropped the moon wand and it encased Luna and Artemis and sent them into the future with the rest of the girls.

"I hope you find peace," Was Queen Serenity last thought before she died all alone on a piece of slab on the moon wishing her daughter a brighter future.

The End.

Hoped you liked this story, it came to me one day. I was daydreaming and thinking about Sailor Moon and I wondered what their history was. So I came up with this. If you noticed throughout the story I used Greek mythology. I love to study Greek mythology and that is where the idea of Sailor Moon came from. There is a story about Endymion and the moon goddess Selene, they did not know if he was a Shepard or a King so I used both. To get with the story they say that Endymion had surpassing beauty and was the son of Zeus but he was not a god, (most gods who mate create mortal off springs unless allowed to join the godhood by Zeus.) One night as he laid with his flock a woman visited him and it was the Goddess Selene and they fell in love. Every night she visited him and made love to him. Selene went to Zeus to make Endymion immortal and Zeus asked what he wanted and Endymion said to stay young forever in eternal sleep. He was encased in a silver casket and every night the goddess would lay with him and he bore her fifty daughters and that is the real myth from Greek Mythology.


End file.
